To Be Naruto
by Val Loyard
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang OC bermulut pedas, banyak berpikir, dan pecinta estetika masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto? Dan bukan itu saja, Naruto berubah jadi perempuan permanen karena jutsu yang dilakukan oleh Mizuki? fem!naruto. SI!naruto. self insert.
1. 00 - What The Hell?

Aku membuka mata saat ku rasa sinar matahari menembus kelopak mataku.

Ugh, ini sudah pagi. Jam berapa ini? Bisa bisa aku telat ke sekolah lagi nantinya. Ah, aku juga lupa mengerjakan PR Kimia! Bagaimana ini!?

Cepat cepat aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku yang entah mengapa terasa mengecil. Iya, mengecil! Aneh sekali, kan?

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mendapati suatu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukannya menemukan dinding hijau berlapis poster Boygroup Korea EXO dan juga satu lemari penuh action figure Naruto, aku malah mendapati dinding bersih serba putih yang sangat asing buatku. Ini jelas bukan kamarku, karena kamarku pasti akan beraroma jeruk dan bukannya... obat? Ini seperti rumah sakit.

Aku segera terbangun dari pikiranku ketika suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati kakek tua berdandan ala... Sandaime Hokage(?) dan pria yang berdandan sebagai... Iruka Sensei(?) datang menghampiriku.

Apa apaan!? Apa ini prank atau semacamnya!?

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" 'Iruka' mendekatiku dan bertanya dengan nada terkesan khawatir. "Apa kau baik baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kau tanya kenapa aku diam? Tentu saja karena aku sedang mencerna semua yang terjadi dihadapan ku! Kenapa juga dia memanggilku Naruto!? Naruto itu kan laki laki, dan demi Tuhan aku ini perempuan!

"Naruto?" Kali ini 'Sandaime' yang bersuara. Dia juga tampak khawatir seperti 'Iruka'. "Kau ingat siapa kami?"

Siapa? Kalau tokoh tokoh yang mereka perankan tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi sosok asli mereka? Zonk. Sebenarnya kenapa juga mereka cosplay begitu!?

"Memangnya kalian siapa?"

Ekspresi mereka saat aku mengeluarkan tiga kata itu benar benar tak terduga. Mereka shock berat, seperti melihat Kakashi yang terus terusan berteriak "masa muda harus dilewati dengan semangat api yang membara".

"S-sandaime - sama, tolong katakan kalau dia hanya bercanda." 'Iruka' tampak sulit untuk berkata kata. Dia melihat ke arah 'sandaime' dengan wajah yang sangat berharap.

'Sandaime' menghela napas. "Aku sudah duga hal ini akan terjadi. Butuh waktu sampai semua ingatannya dapat kembali."

Huh? Ingatan?

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini semua karena Mizuki! Bukan hanya gender yang dia ubah, tapi ingatannya pun dihilangkan!"

Mizuki? Seperti pernah dengar. Tapi dimana, ya? Dan 'gender yang diubah'? Maksudnya apa?

Aku terbangun kembali dari lamunan saat merasa ada tangan yang menepuk lembut kepalaku. Itu tangan 'sandaime'. Dia tersenyum hangat lalu berkata, "ku sarankan kau untuk siap siap, Naruto. Kau pastinya tidak ingin ketinggalan hari dimana kau akan mendapat tim Genin mu."

Huh? Tim Genin? Bukankah mereka terlalu mendalami peran hanya untuk sebuah lelucon?

'Sandaime' dan 'Iruka' baru akan pergi ketika satu pertanyaanku menghentikan mereka. "Kenapa kalian semua memanggilku Naruto?"

"Karena namamu adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Setelah mengatakan itu, 'sandaime' menutup pintu.

Ugh, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini, ya?

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah paper bag juga nampan berisi sarapan diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur. Isi paper bag itu adalah jaket orange legendaris milik Naruto, celana orange, kaus putih dengan simbol api, dan lengkap dengan pakaian dalam anak perempuan. Oke, itu memalukan.

Karena aku tak begitu suka dengan pakaian rumah sakit, jadi kuputuskan untuk berganti dengan pakaian itu saja. Sekalian mandi tentunya.

Saat melewati cermin, aku terkejut. Bukan warna hitam yang lewat, melainkan warna kuning keemasan. Dan ketika aku menghadap cermin, aku hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Hilang sudah rambut hitam acak acakan seperti surai singa milikku, berganti dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang agak keriting. Mata coklat gelap yang biasa menatap balik dari cermin, berganti dengan biru langit cerah yang cantik. Pipi chubby yang sama, namun dengan tiga kumis di masing masing nya.

Ini wajah Naruto, Naruto versi perempuan. Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Mimpi kah?

Aku mencubit keras pipi Naruto (atau yang harus kusebut pipiku?), dan AWW! Itu sakit! Dan itu tandanya... ini nyata? Aku masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto versi perempuan...?

Dan kemudian aku berteriak. Sampai aku yakin seluruh desa bisa mendengar teriakanku.


	2. 01 - Banshee, Duckbutt, and Cyclop

Aku berjalan ke Akademi dengan pikiran yang kemana mana.

Aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku satu persatu beberapa saat yang lalu setelah puas berteriak. Aku ingat sebelum jiwaku ditempatkan di tubuh Naruto, aku sedang mengantri untuk membeli action figure Kakashi yang berlabel limited edition. Lalu tiba tiba sebuah truk pengangkut ikan dengan sombongnya memutuskan untuk menabrak segerombolan remaja di depan toko itu. Sayang sekali yang dia dapatkan hanya aku yang malang ini.

Tapi anehnya, ingatan Naruto juga ikut datang satu persatu ke dalam pikiranku. Aku memang sudah sering sekali bolak balik melihat anime nya, tapi kali ini semua cerita berada di point of Naruto's view. Aku seolah mengalami semua kejadian yang Naruto alami.

Dan sesuatu hal yang lebih aneh lagi adalah, ada sebuah hal baru dari cerita anime yang biasanya aku tonton. Dimana Mizuki (sekarang aku ingat dia adalah si bajingan yang pertama kali muncul di episode pertama) memaksakan untuk melakukan sebuah Jutsu kepada Naruto tanpa tahu itu Jutsu apa, dan dampaknya adalah Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan permanen.

Ini seperti... aku dan Naruto bercampur menjadi satu.

Ugh! Semua ini membuatku pusiiing! Serius, kepalaku benar benar sakit untuk mencerna semua ini dalam satu kali serap!

Aku sampai di kelas tempat pembagian tim akan dilakukan (setidaknya itulah yang kudapatkan dari ingatan Naruto), lalu diam untuk mengobservasi.

Kelas ini sama seperti terakhir kali aku lihat dalam anime, acak acakan dan sama sekali tidak ber-estetika. Di belakang kelas ada kumpulan fangirl yang terus terusan melihat kagum ke arah si pantat unggas (Sakura dan Ino adalah yang paling berisik). Bukannya aku tidak suka dia, tapi- entahlah, dia menyebalkan. Ada Shikamaru yang tertidur, Chouji yang mengunyah keripik, dan Kiba yang bermain dengan Akamaru. Dari ingatan Naruto (dan juga ingatanku saat melihat anime-nya), mereka bertiga adalah anak anak yang terdekat dan yang paling sering bermain dengan Naruto.

Lalu sisanya ada Hinata yang malu malu, Shino yang diam seperti batu, dan orang orang yang aku maupun Naruto tidak ingat dengan jelas.

"Eh, kau ini siapa?"

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Kiba yang tahu tahu sudah ada disana, menatapku dengan penasaran. Dia lalu dengan tidak sopannya mulai mengendus ku.

"Bau mu seperti... Naruto?" Gumam Kiba tampak berpikir. "Dari tampilan mu... KAU NARUTO! AKU TIDAK SALAH!"

Teriakan Kiba sepertinya langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang karena kelas tiba tiba senyap. Aku dapat merasakan semua tatapan mengarah kepadaku.

"Kau membuatku tuli, dattebayo!" Aku melotot ke arah Kiba. Ya, ya, dia memang salah satu yang ku suka. Tapi sungguh, keterlaluan sekali dia teriak teriak di dekat telingaku. Dari dulu aku paling benci dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, karena itu sama sekali tidak ber-estetika. Meskipun Naruto itu berisik.

"Heeh, meskipun kau berubah menjadi perempuan, kau tidak akan bisa membodohi hidungku." Katanya dengan lagak sok. "Lagian sedang apa kau disini? Kelas ini hanya untuk yang lulus, tahu! Dan apa apaan dengan berubah menjadi perempuan!?"

Lagi lagi dia berteriak keras keras. Oh, Kiba~ kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa berada dalam blacklist milikku sebelum ceritaku didunia ini dimulai.

"Yang pertama, Kiba, tolong jangan berteriak di dekat telingaku," kataku pelan pelan, mencoba untuk semanis mungkin. "Yang kedua, tolong lihat ini. Aku punya headband Konoha, yang itu artinya aku juga lulus."

Aku menunjuk headband Konoha yang ada di dahiku dengan bangga. Yeah, entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul tiba tiba di dadaku. Mungkin ini efek pencampuran jiwaku dan Naruto. "Lalu yang ketiga, aku menjadi perempuan bukan karena keinginanku. Ada Jutsu yang mengubahku menjadi perempuan permanen."

Aku menghela napas, agak sedih. Aku memang anak perempuan berumur 17 tahun, tapi Naruto? Dia adalah anak laki laki selama 12 tahun hidupnya, dan tiba tiba dia berubah menjadi perempuan hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Ini adalah hal yang berat untuknya, dan ini berefek padaku.

"Tunggu!" Suara Sakura menggema. "Jadi maksudnya kau akan menjadi perempuan selamanya!?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu untuk menjawabnya.

Iruka sensei masuk ke kelas dan menginterupsi semua kegiatan. Anak anak dengan rusuh mencari tempat untuk duduk sementara Iruka sensei berjalan ke depan kelas. Setelah kulihat tempat duduk yang kosong hanya disamping Shikamaru (karena Ino dan Sakura duduk menghimpit Sasuke), aku berjalan santai ke tempat itu.

"Hai, Shika!" Aku menyapa nya santai. Bawaan Naruto.

Shikamaru tampak melihatku dengan pandangan mengobservasi, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sebenarnya, ini membuatku agak risih.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, bisa tidak? Kau membuatku risih."

Shikamaru kemudian menatap kearah mataku dengan pandangan bosan. "Kau akan menjadi dua kali lipat merepotkan."

"Kau yang merepotkan, 'ttebayo! Lazy pinneaple!"

Shikamaru terlihat sedikit kesal dengan panggilan dariku, tapi aku mengabaikannya karena Iruka sensei sudah memulai penjelasannya.

Dia menjelaskan sama seperti yang kuingat di anime. Tentang menjadi Genin, bla bla bla, tentang tiga orang di satu tim yang dipimpin satu jõnin, bla bla bla, dan tentang pengumuman tim.

"Tim 7 berisi Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," aku dapat melihat badan Sakura yang melemas karena kecewa. "Dan Uchiha Sasuke." Dan kemudian dia melompat kegirangan, sementara Ino melemas kecewa.

"Perempuan memang merepotkan," kata Shikamaru yang melihat Sakura dan Ino kembali beradu argumen.

"Ya, kau memang benar." Jawabku.

Shikamaru kembali melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau juga perempuan, kau sadar? Itu artinya kau juga merepotkan."

"Cih, tunggu sampai kau mendapat perempuan yang paling merepotkan nantinya." Tentu saja aku bilang begitu karena Ino memang lah se berisik Sakura di umur yang segini.

"Team 10 akan berisi Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino,—"

Shikamaru mengeluh, dan aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

"—dan Akimichi Chouji."

"Setidaknya ada Chouji disana," gumam Shikamaru.

"Kalian akan bertemu jõnin pembimbing kalian setelah makan siang," kata Iruka sensei. "Sampai saat itu, kelas dibubarkan."

Setelah Iruka sensei pergi, aku berdiri dan segera mengapit lengan Shikamaru untuk mencegahnya kabur ke mana mana. "Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!"

"Merepotkan, aku tidak mau." Shikamaru bergerak gerak minta dilepaskan.

"Ayolah, pinneaple! Setelah ini kita akan jarang bertemu, jadi ayo kita makan siang bersama sama." Kataku, mengetatkan pegangan di lengannya. "Chouji, kau juga ikut, ya?"

"Baiklah," Chouji mengangguk, dan aku mengapit lengannya dengan tanganku yang satunya.

"Hey! Jangan lupakan aku!" Kiba muncul dibelakang dengan Akamaru yang mengonggong. "Ayo, Hinata! Shino!"

Aku berjalan memimpin rombongan bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Sakura yang sedang berbicara kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau pergi makan siang bersamaku?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi sayangnya jawaban Sasuke hanyalah diam dan pergi dari tempat itu segera.

"Kau bisa ikut makan siang bersama kami, Sakura." Kataku. Well, dia memang agak menyebalkan saat ini, tapi dia adalah salah satu tokoh kesukaan ku saat dia menginjak masa remaja. Dia bahkan ingin membunuh Sasuke demi mengakhiri rasa sakit yang pantat ayam itu sebabkan kepada Naruto dan Konoha.

"Pergilah, Naruto! Aku hanya akan makan siang bersama Sasuke-kun!"

See? aku dengan baik hatinya mengundang makan siang bersama (meskipun nanti dia akan membayar sendiri), tapi dia menolakku mentah mentah dengan nada kurang ajar.

"Kau harusnya tidak begitu! Naruto mengundang mu dengan baik baik!"

Oh, terima kasih, Kiba. Kau akan kuhapuskan dari calon blacklist ku.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja banshee merah muda tidak ber-estetika itu. Aku lapar."

Aku kembali menarik Shikamaru dan Chouji, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari semua orang.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat saat kau menunggu seseorang. Dan hal itulah yang terjadi pada tim 7 sekarang.

Aku tahu kalau Kakashi memang akan terlambat, tapi aku tidak mengira menunggunya akan semenyebalkan ini. Sekarang aku menyesal dulu sering tertawa ketika melihat Naruto yang menunggu lama kedatangan Kakashi. Aku terkena karma sepertinya.

Selama menunggu si rambut perak itu, pikiranku kembali melayang kemana mana. Aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan jiwaku yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Sangat irasional. Dan tidak mungkin. Tapi disinilah aku, mengalaminya sendiri.

Tapi jika aku masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, bukankah itu artinya aku memiliki Kurama ditubuhku sekarang?

Wah, ini aneh. Membayangkan makhluk besar yang ada di perutku saja membuatku merasa sangat sangat tidak nyaman. Dan lagi, saat ini Kurama masih dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dengan benar dan membiarkan Kurama menguasai tubuhku?

Memikirkan itu membuatku mual.

Apakah sebaiknya aku mulai mencoba untuk menyapa dan bersikap baik pada Kurama? Tentu saja, kan? Dia akan menjadi partner yang sangat sangat hebat.

"Huh, dimana jõnin pembimbing kita? Dia telat sekali." Sakura menggumam sebal. Sedari tadi dia terus terusan mondar mandir hanya untuk menunggu Kakashi.

Hmm... bagaimana kalau...?

Aku berdiri untuk mengambil penghapus papan tulis, lalu menarik kursi menuju pintu. Ini adalah prank yang sama seperti prank milik Naruto. Aku merasa bosan, jadi kenapa tidak? Toh, Kakashi juga tidak akan peduli sekalipun dia terkena prank ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya.

"Menyiram tanaman," jawabku datar. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan jawabanku, dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku. "Kau sudah jelas melihat aku sedang apa, Sakura."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu bergumam. "Guru pembimbing kita adalah seorang jõnin elit. Tidak mungkin dia akan terkena prank seperti itu."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas tergeser. Penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat tepat di atas kepala perak milik Kakashi, membuatnya terselimuti debu debu kapur yang ada di penghapus.

Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa lagi. Sumpah, wajah mereka benar benar tidak ada tandingannya. Sakura yang menatap tidak percaya, Sasuke yang skeptis, dan Kakashi yang pasrah dan menghela napas seperti kakek tua.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini?" Kakashi berkata dengan menggumam. "Kesan pertamaku adalah, aku benci kalian."

"Aww, sensei! Tapi aku menyukaimu, 'ttebayo!" Teriakku, yang berhasil mengejutkan semua orang di ruangan. "Kau satu satunya orang yang memiliki estetika sejauh ini."

Kakashi berdehem. "Temui aku di atap."

Aku langsung berlari ke atap begitu dia menghilang. Kakashi itu adalah tokoh ter favorit ku di Naruto, jadi tentu saja aku sangat senang. Yeah, siapa yang tidak senang ketika kau bertemu dengan tokoh yang dulunya hanya hayalan semata?

Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul tak lama setelah aku datang. Semua mulai mengambil tempat duduk masing masing.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan memperkenalkan diri masing masing?" Kakashi memulai.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan apa yang kau suka, yang tidak kau suka, mimpi di masa depan, dan hobi. Yeah, hal hal sejenis itu."

"Kenapa bukan kau yang lebih dulu, sensei?" Astaga, sebenarnya aku sangat excited! Aku akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto alami di anime!

"Oh, aku?" Tanya Kakashi, benar benar kelihatan bosan. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku sedang tidak ingin memberitahu kalian apa yang ku suka dan tidak. Mimpi untuk masa depan? Tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan aku punya cukup banyak hobi."

"Jadi yang kita ketahui hanyalah namanya," bisik sakura agak kesal.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari kau pinkie."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Apa yang ku suka adalah... maksudku, orang yang ku suka adalah..." dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, lalu terkikik dengan wajah memerah. "Um, mimpi untuk masa depan... " lagi lagi terkikik dengan melihat ke arah Sasuke, kali ini lebih parah.

"Dan yang tidak kau suka?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak keras keras, sampai telingaku rasanya berlubang dua. Serius, sudahkah aku katakan kalau aku benci dengan orang yang berteriak di telingaku?

"Tenang saja, banshee, aku juga tidak terlalu menyukaimu, kok." Balasku dengan santai. Sakura memelototi ku tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

Kakashi menggosok tengkuknya, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau akan ada pertengkaran diantara Sakura dan Naruto. "Baiklah, selanjutnya!"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ada cukup banyak yang tidak ku suka dan hanya sedikit yang ku suka." Tensi meninggi begitu si pantat unggas berbicara. "Dari pada mimpi, aku lebih menyebutnya sebagai ambisi. Dan ambisi ku adalah untuk menghidupkan klan ku dan membunuh seseorang."

Ada keheningan yang tidak nyaman saat Sasuke selesai berbicara.

"Sekarang kau pirang!"

Oh! Oh! Giliranku, giliranku! Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Tadinya aku laki laki, tapi seorang bajingan memutuskan untuk mengubahku menjadi perempuan selamanya. Itu mengesalkan." Aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu. Well, jika aku Naruto, pasti aku akan kesal, kan?

"Hal yang ku suka adalah ramen Ichiraku, sesuatu yang ber estetika, coklat, ramen cup, dan hujan. Yang tidak aku suka adalah orang yang berteriak di dekat telingaku, sesuatu yang tidak ber estetika, dikagetkan, diremehkan tanpa tau aku yang sebenarnya, kebaikanku yang tidak dihargai, dan menunggu lama sampai bosan. Mimpiku dimasa depan? Pastinya untuk menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa dan menjadikan dunia penuh dengan keindahan!"

Untuk sesaat aku berhenti berbicara untuk melihat ekspresi orang orang yang ada di sekitarku. Dan benar saja, mereka semua kaget (Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap stoic, tapi gagal. Dan aku dapat melihat satu mata Kakashi yang melebar).

Yeah, siapa yang tahu jika Naruto adalah pecinta estetika? Dan juga, tiga hal yang tidak aku suka benar benar menyindir mereka. Aku tahu itu, dan aku melakukannya dengan sadar.

"Untuk hobi..." oh, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hobi membaca ku, kan? Karena Naruto terkenal anti membaca. "Hobi ku adalah bermain hujan hujanan dan mengerjai orang yang membuatku menunggu sampai mati kebosanan."

Kakashi berdehem kembali. "Baiklah. Besok kita berempat akan melakukan sesuatu hal sebelum mulai mengambil misi."

"Dan apakah itu, sensei?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran.

Kakashi mulai terkekeh, lalu kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa menyeramkan.

Oke, pasti dia akan mulai.

"Survival training,"

Benar, kan?

Dan dimulailah kisah Kakashi tentang Genin yang akan gagal dan dikirim ke akademi kembali. Tentang seberapa sedikit persentase yang lulus. Lalu diakhiri dengan peringatan untuk tidak sarapan esok pagi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, sarapanlah. Seorang shinobi harus memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan misinya." Kataku, setelah Kakashi sudah tidak terlihat keberadaannya.

Sakura mendengus. "Apa yang kau tahu, baka? Kakashi sensei jelas jelas sudah melarang kita untuk sarapan, maka kita menurutinya!"

Aku mengangkat satu alisku dengan elegan. "'Melarang'? Setahu ku Kakashi sensei hanya menyarankan. Ternyata selain fangirl tidak ber estetika, kau juga agak agak, ya?"

Aku bisa melihat seringai kecil di bibir Sasuke, pasti karena perkataanku. Sementara Sakura memerah karena malu dan marah. "Beraninya kau mengatakan itu padaku! Kau itu hanyalah deadlast yang harusnya tidak lulus menjadi Genin!"

"Cih, nyatanya aku lulus!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya. "Aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik denganmu, Sakura, dan kau selalu menolaknya mentah mentah. Jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi mau menolongmu Meski pun kau akan dipotong potong oleh Missing Nin sekalipun!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

**Chapter pertama done!****Menurut kalian bahasa yang aku pake agak aneh gak sih? Ya kan?****Aku sadar kalo aku pake bahasa campur campur. Indonesia, inggris, jepang. Ya gimana ya? Jujur aku lebih banyak baca fanfiction versi bahasa inggris, makanya aku lebih nyaman sama julukan julukan dari bahasa inggris yang kalo di translate ke bahasa indonesia jadi aneh.****Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi akan ada yang lebih aneh.**


	3. 02 - Preparation

Jika dipikir pikir kembali, semua yang baru aku alami ini benar benar gila. Dan membuat perutku melilit.

Ya, ya, ya, pasti kalian bosan dengan pikiranku ini, kan? Tapi cobalah jika kalian ada di posisi ku, pasti kalian juga akan merasakan sakit kepala luar biasa karena semua ketidakmungkinan-yang-selalu-ku-doakan-supaya-benar-terjadi ini.

Tapi nyatanya, setelah semua benar terjadi, aku menjadi mual karenanya.

Kembali aku memikirkan tentang semua Naruto universe yang aku tau bagaimana ceritanya. _Heck_.

Jika aku adalah Naruto, bukankah itu artinya aku adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita ini? Sebuah peran penting dalam dunia ini? Anak dalam ramalan? (memikirkan ini membuatku mengingat tentang Harry Potter, yang juga terjebak dalam ramalan. Oke, lupakan).

Oh, oh! Bagaimana dengan masalah Akatsuki? Para bijū? Pein? Obito? Madara? Zetsu? DAN KAGUYA!?

Ya Tuhan! Dosa besar apa yang ku perbuat dimasa lalu sampai kau melemparku ke dalam kekacauan besar ini!!

Oke, lupakan sebentar tentang tujuh masalah merepotkan yang baru kusebutkan, karena itu baru akan terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lagi (jika dipikir kembali, tiga tahun itu adalah waktu yang sebentar, tapi lupakan). Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah masalah yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Dalam waktu beberapa minggu (atau hari?), team 7 akan mendapat misi C-_rank_ pertama mereka yang mana akan berubah menjadi A-_rank_. Nah, yang harus ku pikirkan adalah, bagaimana menghadapinya? Haruskah aku mengubah kematian Zabuza dan Haku? Atau malah membiarkan semua terjadi sesuai dengan takdir?

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mereka berdua hidup (serius, aku selalu menangis melihat episode tentang mereka, entah dari Naruto classic atau Naruto shippuden). Tapi pasti akan ada konsekuensi nantinya.

Butterfly effect. Sebuah kepakkan sederhana dari kupu kupu kecil, mungkin akan menyebabkan badai besar di tempat lain. Itu lah yang aku takutkan. Sebuah perubahan kecil yang aku lakukan, mungkin akan berdampak besar dikemudian hari. Beruntung jika dampak baik, kalau buruk? Aku juga yang susah.

Lalu tentang ujian Chūnin. Gah! Itu yang paling merepotkan! Ujian yang dapat membuat mu mati seketika, Orochimaru yang menggigit Duckbutt, invasi Suna dan Oto, belum dengan Gaara yang kehilangan kendali, dan yang terburuk adalah SANDAIME YANG MENINGGAL DUNIA!

Huhuu... aku pusing...

Sepertinya aku harus membuat list untuk mengantisipasi semua masalah yang akan terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu, mari latihan untuk besok. Aku tidak mau menjadi konyol didepan calon suami masa depanku. Hehe...

Well, mencari perpustakaan tidak terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan. Bangunan itu besar dengan warna merah mencolok dan tulisan 'perpustakaan' besar besar. Susah untuk tidak melihatnya.

Hal yang harus kau lakukan ketika ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk pertama kalinya adalah riset, maka dari itu aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku mungkin sudah melihat Naruto berkali kali, tapi aku tidak terlalu _expert_ tentang chakra, justu, _or whatever is 'that' in this world_.

Ah, banyak yang harus ku baca dan ku pelajari. Berlatih mengontrol chakra dengan benar adalah yang paling utama. Naruto itu payah dalam mengontrol chakra, dalam ingatannya yang aku terima saja tidak ada satupun yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana mengontrol chakra yang baik dan benar, karena itu aku harus banyak banyak membaca untuk mempelajarinya.

Ninjustu, taijustu, genjut-oke, yang itu tidak perlu. Aku yakin aku juga akan benar benar payah dalam hal itu.

Ah, dan juga fuuinjutsu. Naruto berasal dari klan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan fuuinjutsu mereka yang keren. Semua itu mengalir dengan alami di darah mereka. Jadi pasti Naruto akan sangat cocok untuk yang satu ini, ya kan?

Tiga buku dan dua _scroll_, hanya itu yang dapat aku temukan sekarang. Sejarah Konoha, Ninjustu, Taijustu, Chakra control, dan juga fuuinjustu dasar. Itu yang aku dapat setelah melihat lihat di sekitar perpustakaan, khusus pemula. _Scroll_ atau buku buku tentang fuuinjustu hanya ada beberapa disini, sayang sekali.

Aku bisa tanya Sandaime saja nanti.

Aku keluar setelah menandatangani bukti peminjaman buku dengan pustakawan yang melihatku seolah aku adalah virus zombie yang akan membuatnya mati seketika. Itu menjengkelkan, serius.

Tadinya aku ingin segera pulang, segera membaca semua buku ini, segera berlatih sedikit, lalu segera tidur untuk memimpikan masa depanku disini. Tapi takdir berkehendak lain dengan memutuskan untuk mengirim Konohamaru. _Well_, anak kecil itu tidak langsung melompat untuk menghadangku, tapi dia mengikutiku dengan kardus bodoh yang terlihat konyol sekali.

"Apa mau mu, Konohamaru?" Aku bertanya, akhirnya menyerah. "Dan berhentilah mengikuti ku dengan kardus konyol yang ingin sekali aku bakar itu."

Konohamaru keluar dari kardus konyol nya. Dia menunduk, tapi aku masih dapat melihat wajah khawatir nya dan sedikit curi curi pandang ke arahku.

"Itu... aku... a-aku hanya..."

Bagus sekali. Apa sekarang ada Hinata kedua?

"Mm... kau berubah jadi perempuan.."

Oh, kenapa dia membawa permasalahan ini? Apa hubungannya aku yang perempuan dengan dia yang mengikuti ku?

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan." Jawabku, agak sedikit terganggu entah kenapa.

"Kita... masih... apa kita masih menjadi te- rival?" Wajah Konohamaru sekarang sangat merah.

Ah, jadi... ini masalahnya?

"Konohamaru," aku memulai dengan lembut, sedikit terhibur dengan kekhawatiran anak itu. "Hanya karena aku berubah menjadi perempuan, bukan berarti aku akan berhenti bermain bersamamu."

Wajah nya berubah cerah. Dia tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan gigi ompongnya. Ugh, rasanya ingin sekali aku menggigit pipi itu. _So cute_!!

"Dan juga, aku tidak akan semudah itu memberikan posisi Hokage pada anak manja sepertimu. Konoha bisa bisa rata dengan tanah nantinya."

"Hee!!" Kali ini dia cemberut, membuatku tidak tahan dan langsung mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Kau lucu sekali, '_ttebayo_!!"

"_Boss_! Hormon perempuan mu meraja lela!"

Konohamaru melepas paksa peganganku dari pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah. _Aww_...

"Baiklah, Kono-kun, aku ingin sekali bersama mu, tapi sekarang aku harus bersiap siap untuk tes besok."

Wajah Konohamaru membingung. "Tes apa? Bukannya kau sudah menjadi Genin?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Well, Jõnin sensei kami bilang bahwa setiap tim akan mendapat tes dari masing masing pembimbing, mereka lah yang menentukan apakah kami pantas menjadi Genin atau harus dikembalikan ke Akademi."

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan lulus, _boss_."

Aku tersenyum. Sekarang anak kecil ini mencoba menyemangati ku. Aku apresiasi itu.

"Pastinya. Kalau begitu aku tinggal, ya, Konohamaru!"

Aku melambai ke arahnya, dan pergi dari sana cepat cepat, tanpa peduli pada orang orang desa yang menatapku dengan pandangan 'itu'.

Ketika kau bangun tidur di pagi hari, 10 detik pertama pasti akan menjadi saat dimana kau merasa sangat sangat damai. Pikiranmu blank, kau akan menatap lurus ke arah dinding atau sekitarnya, dan kemudian mencari cari tahu apa yang harusnya kau ingat saat bangun di pagi hari ini.

Lalu di detik ke 11, saat kau ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari penting, spesial, dan seharusnya kau persiapkan dengan sangat sangat matang, semua kedamaianmu akan lenyap begitu saja dan berganti dengan kerusuhan yang mengalahkan demonstrasi massa tentang harga BBM yang naik.

Karena itulah yang terjadi padaku. Awalnya aku diam, menikmati estetika kehidupan yang terasa disekitarku di pagi hari yang indah ini. Lalu ketika aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan lewat, dan ingat bahwa seharusnya hari ini aku pergi untuk mendapatkan tes dari Cyclop kesayanganku, kerusuhan langsung terjadi.

Kemarin, ketika aku masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto, aku terkejut ketika melihat isinya berubah. Apartemen itu bersih, dan ada beberapa barang yang terlihat baru, khususnya lemari pakaian.

Dan saat aku membuka lemari pakaian, aku lebih terkejut lagi. Di dalam sana, baju baju lama Naruto menghilang secara ghaib, digantikan dengan baju baju lebih feminim. Pakaian dalam lama milik Naruto pun hilang, digantikan dengan pakaian dalam anak perempuan yang anehnya semua muat denganku.

INI PELANGGARAN PRIVASI DAN ITU TERMASUK DALAM PELANGGARAN HAK ASASI MANUSIA!

Saat itu aku hampir saja membawa badai ke kantor Sandaime jika saja ilmu pengetahuan tidak menghentikanku.

Setelah batinku menenang, aku langsung membuat kage bunshin untuk mempelajari semua buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Cara itu lebih mudah karena aku harus mengetahui semuanya sebelum tes esoknya.

Setelah itu, aku langsung berlatih beberapa fuuinjutsu sederhana bagi pemula, seperti membuat beberapa kertas peledak. Aku masih agak kesusahan dalam menulis segel nya, sih, dan kertas peledak yang ku buat masih belum bisa berfungsi. Dan itu ku lanjutkan sampai lewat tengah malam, sampai aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan cepat cepat menuju kompor yang sedang merebus air. Setelah menuangkan air mendidih ke ramen _cup_ yang untungnya masih ada di lemari, aku segera menghambur ke lemari dan memilih pakaian.

Aku tidak memakai pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Sandaime dan lebih memilih memakai _orange jacket_ legendaris Naruto dengan kaus putih dengan simbol api didepannya. Celana pendek dengan warna sama ku pilih daripada celana panjang Naruto yang biasa, kunai holster di paha kanan dan juga sepasang sandal ninja warna biru.

Ku perhatikan rambut kuning keemasan yang ada di cermin sekarang. Rambut Naruto tidak sepanjang milikku yang mencapai paha, rambut ini hanya dibawah bahu. Agak risih, karena aku terbiasa dengan rambut rapunzel ku dan tidak terlalu suka dengan rambut pendek. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikatnya menjadi _twintail_, persis seperti _fanart fanart_ _female_ Naruto yang biasa kulihat. Untuk headband... aku mengikatnya seperti biasa di dahi ku.

Aku sarapan agak terburu buru. Aku tahu kalau Kakashi pasti akan telat, tapi ocehan Sakura itu benar benar tidak ber estetika dan pastinya akan menyakiti telingaku yang tersayang ini. Belum lagi ejekan dari duckbutt yang pastinya menjengkelkan. Aku tidak mau menghadapi kedua hal itu dengan parah.

"Pagi!" Sapa ku begitu sampai di _training ground_. Sasuke masih kuat berdiri untuk menunggu kedatangan Kakashi, sementara sakura sudah pasrah duduk di rerumputan.

"Naruto, kau telat!" Sakura langsung berteriak nyaring. Aku dapat melihat kernyitan tidak suka dari wajah Sasuke karena teriakan itu.

"_Ne_, banshee, seorang _lady_ seharusnya selalu bersikap tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Kau tidak mau membuat Sasuke-kun mu itu tidak nyaman dengan suara nyaring mu, kan?" Aku menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena malu. "Sudah sarapan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "_Rules_ nya sudah jelas, dobe. Tidak ada sarapan jika kau tidak ingin muntah."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun benar!" Sakura seperti biasa, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Aku menghela napas, merasa lelah dengan kekeraskepalaan dua anak didepanku ini. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk sarapan? Seorang Shinobi harus memiliki tenaga untuk menjalankan misi nya."

Untung tadi aku sempat mampir ke toko untuk membeli beberapa buah dan onigiri. Aku tahu kalau mereka ini masih dalam masa bodoh bodoh nya, maka dari itu aku membeli makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Kalian makanlah," aku menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa onigiri kearah mereka yang memasang wajah tidak yakin. "Setidaknya sedikit. Percayalah, kalian akan sangat berterima kasih nantinya."

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan di tanganku dengan ragu ragu. Dia melihat isinya, lalu mengirim tatapan tajam ke arahku. "Kau akan bertanggungjawab jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, dobe."

Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih. "Cih, teme."

Kami duduk melingkar di atas rumput. Sasuke dan Sakura memakan onigiri pemberianku sedangkan aku sendiri memakan apel yang tadi ku beli. Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan masing masing satu.

"Makan satu lagi," kataku. "Hatake Kakashi adalah salah satu jõnin ter elit di Konoha. Dia sudah menjadi jõnin di umur 13 tahun dan memiliki reputasi di Iwa sebagai salah satu musuh yang tangguh pada masa perang Shinobi ke tiga. Di dalam bingo book dia dilabeli A-_rank_ saat semuda itu juga. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada Genin baru seperti kita ini."

Mereka langsung menatapku dengan aneh, membuatku risih dan ingin sekali mencolok mata mereka. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Kau..." Sakura memasang wajah ragu. "Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal begituan?"

Oh, _right_. Naruto tidak seharusnya pintar.

Tentu saja aku tahu itu sejak tadi malam. Buku sejarah Konoha yang ku pinjam menuliskan juga sedikit tentang Sharingan no Kakashi. Si cyclop kesayanganku itu masuk karena misi di jembatan Kanabi membawa kemenangan besar pada Konoha.

"Tadi malam ada seekor rubah lucu yang memberitahu ku tentang cyclop itu." Jawabku dengan casual.

Sasuke memasang wajah skeptis, sementara Sakura tampak menyesal karena bertanya. Well, tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuat itu mudah, kan?

"Selamat pagi semua,"

Oh! Cyclop kesayangan ku sudah datang!

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" Sapaku dengan senyuman manis yang aku yakin bisa membuat diabetes (terlalu percaya diri, aku tahu).

"Kau telat, sensei!" Sakura berteriak kembali, sembari memasang wajah sebal luar biasa.

"Oh, ya," Kakashi memasang senyum andalannya. "Tadi ada kucing hitam yang melewati jalanku, jadi aku harus memutar untuk menghindari nya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Itu memang harus dilakukan. Apa kau secara tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca juga, sensei?"

"Aku hampir saja melakukannya," Satu mata Kakashi yang terlihat mengarah ke bungkusan onigiri yang ada diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Kakashi menatap itu agak lama, lalu beralih kepada kami bertiga. "Kalian sarapan?"

"Tentu saja, sensei, kau mau onigiri nya? Atau apel?" Tanyaku. Kakashi menatap kedua makanan yang ada di tanganku, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu repot, Naruto," katanya. "Kalian masih ingat saranku kemarin?"

"Tentu saja kami ingat, sensei." Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan santai. "Tapi kami ini kan Shinobi. Seorang Shinobi harus memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan misinya. Right, guys?"

Anehnya, tidak ada jawaban. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang ternyata was was.

"Y-ya, kau benar, Naruto." Sakura akhirnya bisa menjawab.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Kakashi berjalan ke arah tiga kayu yang tertanam horizontal dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam alarm.

"Ini di atur saat makan siang. Tugas kalian adalah untuk mengambil bel ini dari ku sebelum alarm berbunyi." Kakashi mengangkat dua bel yang ada di tangannya. Seringai jahat mulai terpasang di wajah tampan bermasker itu. "Yang tidak bisa mengambil bel ini akan diikat di kayu itu, dan aku akan memakan makan siangku di depan wajah mereka."

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat memasang wajah lega. Pasti merasa beruntung karena setidaknya mereka sudah makan sedikit tadi.

"Tapi, sensei, kenapa hanya ada dua bel, sedangkan kita ini bertiga?" Tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

Kakashi kembali tersenyum. "_Well_, kau benar sekali Sakura, bel nya memang hanya ada dua. Jadi, salah satu di antara kalian akan gagal dan akan dikirim kembali ke akademi.

"Itu bisa jadi hanya satu orang, atau mungkin malah kalian bertiga. Kalian bisa gunakan senjata seperti Shuriken. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengambil bel nya jika tidak menghadapiku dengan _killing intent_."

"Tapi itu berbahaya, sensei." Sakura berteriak dengan tidak yakin. Aku menggaruk telingaku karena itu. Serius, sudah berapa kali dia berteriak?

"Kalian hanyalah Genin dan aku yakin aku tidak akan kenapa kenapa," Kakashi menggumam, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Siap?"

Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura mengeras. Mata mereka bersinar penuh tekad. Oh, wow, aku juga tidak akan kalah kalau begitu. Sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Si pemeran utama yang akan membawa kedamaian dan memperbanyak keindahan bagi dunia Shinobi!

"Mulai!"

_Let's play begin_!

**Wohoo... chapter ke dua donee!****Next chapter adalah bell test. Aku gak terlalu bisa buat fighting part, jadi mohon maaf ya kalo nanti bahasanya aneh dan tulisannya gak maksud.****Wait for the next chapter, ttebayo!**


	4. 03 - The Bell Test

Bell test legendaris dari team 7 adalah hal yang ku suka dari Naruto. Dimulai dari bell test versi team Sarutobi. Mereka lucu sekali, apalagi dengan Jiraya. Lalu bell test versi team Minato, yang mana Kakashi berhasil membuat team saling bekerja sama meskipun itu hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dan terakhir bell test versi team Kakashi, yang selalu ku suka karena versi mereka lah yang lengkap dan paling _hillarious_.

Jika di canon Naruto langsung menghadapi Kakashi dengan bodoh dan frontal, maka aku menolak untuk melakukannya. Oh, tentu saja aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang _impressive_ di depan calon masa depanku, kan? Harus tentunya.

Karena itu aku bersembunyi. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkap lovely cyclop ku dan kemudian mengambil bell nya. Tidak mudah tentu saja.

"Oke, sekarang aku harus membuat jebakannya."

Rencananya simple. Aku akan mengirim kage bunshin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi sementara aku membuat jebakan di suatu tempat yang cocok. Setelah selesai, baru aku akan menghampiri duckbutt dan banshee untuk mengajak bekerja sama. Ya, se-simple itu.

"Kage bunshin no justu," aku berbisik pelan, sepuluh clone berdiri dihadapanku. "Oke, kalian alihkan perhatian si cyclop kesayanganku itu. Buat selama mungkin dan jangan sampai dia curiga. Kalian boleh mengujicobakan segel yang kemarin kita buat padanya."

"Siap, boss!" Jawab sepuluh clone itu dengan serempak, lalu pergi menghampiri tempat Kakashi berada.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi training ground ini dan menemukan tanah lapang. Tidak terlalu luas memang, tapi cukup untuk menempatkan perangkap perangkap keren milik Naruto disini.

"Yosh, ayo bekerja!"

**.oOo.**

Kakashi berdiri di tengah tengah training ground yang lapang.

Salah satu _skill_ yang harus dimiliki seorang Shinobi adalah bersembunyi, dan sepertinya tiga Genin baru yang sedang Kakashi uji coba ini memahami dasar itu. Meskipun Kakashi masih bisa merasakan keberadaan cakhra mereka.

Pinkie fangirl, broodie avenger, dan juga hot mouth blonde. Tiga Genin fresh yang menurut Kakashi sangat _helpless_ untuk menjadi Shinobi. Mereka terlalu... cerah (meski tidak untuk si Uchiha). Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di luar gerbang desa sana. Bahaya apa yang sebenarnya harus mereka hadapi sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Darah... kekalahan... kematian...

Mereka terlihat masih terlalu polos untuk itu semua.

Lamunan Kakashi berhenti ketika merasakan cakhra didekatnya. Kakashi menoleh, dan mendapati tiga sosok hot mouth blonde berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang menampakkan semua giginya.

"Copy Nin Hatake! Kau dan aku, sekarang juga!" Teriaknya dengan gaya terlalu percaya diri.

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, "kau tahu? Dari pada yang lain, kau ini sedikit..."

"Berbeda? Aku tahu kok," dia mengangguk. "Dan berbeda itu artinya istimewa!"

Padahal, Kakashi ingin sekali bilang kalau dia itu aneh. Sangat sangat aneh.

"Pelajaran Shinobi #1: Taijutsu."

Kakashi ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi di buku Icha Icha Paradise.

**.oOo.**

Memori dimana Kakashi melakukan Justu sialan ke bokong indahku datang. _Seriously_? Haruskah dia melakukan itu padaku? Aku ini perempuan!

Itu tadi adalah memori dari bunshin terakhir yang aku kirim untuk mendistraksi Kakashi, dan sekarang aku yakin Cyclop itu sedang mencari cari _victim_ yang lain.

Setelah memasang beberapa bom glitter dan cat terakhir dengan benang ninja, aku pergi untuk mencari cari dimana keberadaan Duckbutt dan Banshee berada. Bell test ini harus berjalan dengan lebih _impressive_ dari pada di canon, itu harus.

Aku mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon, lalu melihat kebawah. Itu Duckbutt, dengan tubuh sepenuhnya didalam tanah, menyisakan hanya kepalanya saja ke dunia luar.

"Butuh bantuan, duckbutt?" Tanyaku, sengaja dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke menyorotku dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari dobe seperti mu."

Ya, Uchiha dan ke aroganan mereka. Andai saja Sasuke mempunyai sifat seperti Obito ataupun Shisui, aku pasti akan menyukainya.

Aku berjalan menuju Sasuke, lalu berjongkok di depan kepalanya. Dia mendongak, dan aku merasa menjadi lebih _superior_. Hehehe...

Oke, sekarang bukan saatnya.

"Aku punya rencana," kataku, sembari menggali tanah untuk membebaskannya. "Tapi rencana itu hanya akan bisa berjalan jika kau dan Banshee ikut serta."

Sasuke malah melihatku dengan wajah blank dan mata yang menantang. Aku memukul pelan kepalanya.

Dia mendesis. "Dobe..."

"Kau mau lulus atau tidak!?" Aku langsung memotong perkataannya. "Team Genin itu memang selalu beranggotakan tiga orang, tidak mungkin hanya dua atau satu. Itu semua untuk melatih kita dalam _teamwork_, karena misi lebih sering dikerjakan dalam team daripada solo.

"Bell itu... dia menguji kita apakah kita dapat bekerjasama atau tidak. Karena jika saat menjalankan misi kita mementingkan ego masing masing, maka yang ada kita hanya akan mati di tempat." Aku menepuk nepuk tangan ku yang kotor karena tanah, lalu memelototi Duckbutt. "Kau paham, Uchiha?"

Satu hal yang dari dulu menganggu ku adalah, kenapa Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa yang Kakashi maksud dalam bell test mereka. Maksudku, Sasuke itu kan _rookie of the year_, tidakkah dia membaca apa apa saja tentang Genin dan tim nya? Lalu, Sakura itu kunoichi _top_ di kelasnya, ensiklopedia berjalan, harusnya dia lebih peka dengan semua buku buku yang dia baca!

Huh... aku yang bodoh. Jelas jelas Masashi Kishimoto pasti ingin ceritanya begitu, maka begitulah yang terjadi.

"Tidak perlu berpikir lama, Duckbutt, kita tidak punya waktu banyak karena sensei pasti—"

Perkataanku dipotong dengan teriakan feminim yang menggelegar ke seluruh _training ground_. Yeah, kalian pasti tahu siapa.

"Bagus, sensei sudah mendapatkan si Banshee pastinya." Aku berdiri, menarik tangan si Uchiha supaya cepat cepat.

"Rencana mu..." Aku menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menatapku dengan mata ingin tahu. "Apa itu?"

_Good_, dia mau bekerja sama kalau begitu.

"Akan ku beritahu saat kita sudah mendapat Banshee."

**.oOo.**

Mendapatkan Sakura untuk ikut dalam rencana tidaklah susah, apalagi dengan Sasuke yang berpartisipasi. Banshee pink itu dengan sepenuh hati mengikutsertakan dirinya.

Rencananya simple, aku dan Sasuke akan menggiring Kakashi ke tempat dimana jebakan telah terpasang, salah satu bunshin ku akan ada disana untuk melepas jebakan. Dan ketika Kakashi sedang terdistraksi dengan jebakan ku, Sakura akan berusaha mendapatkan bell nya. Ya, se-simple itu.

Awalnya semua _terlihat_ berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku perkirakan, Kakashi akan terperangkap dalam benang ninja yang terpasang, lalu bom cat dengan jutaan glitter terbang ke arahnya. Sayangnya, cyclop itu benar benar pandai mengelak. Dan dia berhasil menangkap ku untuk dijadikan sandra. _Shit_.

"_Well well_, tadi itu kerjasama yang lumayan. Hanya saja belum cukup untuk mendapatkan bell nya dariku." Kata Kakashi, melihat ke arah kami bertiga dengan pandangan terhibur. Andai saja aku tidak terikat begini, aku mungkin sudah benar benar mencakarnya. "Kalian sudah bagus karena dapat melihat apa arti dari ujian ini, _teamwork_. Tetapi dalam dunia Shinobi, kerjasama saja belum cukup untuk menyelamatkan diri di dalam medan pertarungan. Kalian harus dapat menyusun strategi dengan baik, dan memastikan untuk selalu mempunyai _backup_ jika rencana kalian gagal."

Kakashi berhenti sejenak, sepertinya memastikan agar kalimatnya diresap oleh Genin dihadapan nya dengan baik. Yang mana itu berhasil, karena ekspresi Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi diam dengan mata yang menerawang. Meski pun aku agak tidak mengerti.

"Menjadi Shinobi bukanlah hal yang main main. Kalian akan selalu dihadapkan dengan situasi tidak terduga, dan kalian harus memiliki otak untuk mengatur rencana dengan cepat dan efektif. Sebagai contoh," Kakashi menghilang dan muncul di samping Sasuke dengan kunai yang siap untuk memotong urat nadi di leher si Uchiha itu. "Sakura, bunuh Naruto atau Sasuke mati."

Sakura langsung panik dan melihat ragu ragu antara Sasuke dan aku. Aku dapat melihat Sasuke menggerakan giginya di samping ku.

"Lihat? Situasi seperti ini sering terjadi, dan kalian harus tahu keputusan apa yang baik untuk semua," Kakashi melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke. "Kalian akan ku beri satu kesempatan lagi. Tapi setelah makan siang ini, aku akan menjadi lebih kejam lagi. Pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, buat rencana yang lebih matang dan tidak kekanak kanakan." Kali ini, Kakashi melirik ke arahku, yang itu artinya kalimat itu pasti ditujukan untukku.

"Kalian makan bento itu, tapi jangan beri Naruto sedikitpun. Itu hukuman karena menjadi sembrono dan membiarkan diri ditangkap oleh musuh. Aku yang membuat peraturan, maka kalian mengikutinya."

Sasuke dan Sakura mulai memakan bento mereka begitu Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya sedang bersembunyi saja, dia itu benar benar tipe stalker sejati.

Dalam canon, Sasuke akan menyerahkan sisa bento nya untuk Naruto makan, dan Sakura akan mengikuti aksinya. Itu lah yang membuat mereka lulus. Tapi sekarang, aku merasa agak tidak yakin kalau hal itu terjadi. Kenapa? Karena _**aku**_ selalu membuat mereka kesal.

Oh, oh! Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak membagi bento mereka? Nanti kami tidak akan lulus ujian ini! Kalau kami tidak lulus, semua kejadian akan diundur, timeline akan menjadi acak acakan, dan kemungkinan semua menjadi lebih buruk. Team tujuh tidak akan mengikuti ujian Chūnin dan tidak ada yang akan memberikan Gaara ceramah tentang kesendirian. Dan _**Naruto**_ tidak akan mendapat latihan dari Jiraya dan—

"Ambillah,"

Semua pikiran negatifku langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Kotak bento ada tepat didepan wajahku.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sensei bilang—"

"Aku tidak merasakan Kakashi disekitar sini," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. "Setelah makan siang ini, kita akan kembali di uji dengan tugas yang lebih sulit. Si Vixen ini tidak akan berguna jika dia dibiarkan dengan perut kosong."

Aww, aku tahu dia menyembunyikan rasa kepedulian dibalik kalimat pedasnya itu. Dasar Duckbutt.

Tapi, beraninya dia memanggilku rubah betina?!

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke, dia mengarahkan bento nya didepan wajahku dengan kepala menunduk. "Ambil juga punya ku."

"Kalian baik sekali..." kataku, sedikit terharu dan lega, ku kira aku sudah mengacau. "Tapi kalian lihat, tanganku tidak sampai."

"Hanya sekali ini saja," Sasuke bergumam rendah, lalu menjepit Chicken Katsu diantara sumpitnya. Sakura mengikuti, meski dengan tatapan iri.

Mereka berdua secara bergantian menyuapiku (Serius, chicken katsu nya enak sekali). Sampai tiba tiba suara 'BOOM' disertai kepulan asap muncul.

"Kalian bertiga..." Kakashi keluar dari kepulan asap, satu matanya kelihatan marah. "Kalian telah melanggar peraturan yang ku buat. Ada pembelaan?"

"Kau bilang kami bertiga adalah team, bukan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Ya! Kami adalah team, jadi kami adalah satu!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ikut menantang Kakashi.

Karena mereka berdua sudah berusaha menantang, maka aku putuskan untuk ikut. "Mereka benar! Lagipula kau bilang kamu harus membuat rencana dengan lebih matang. Manusia rata rata tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih jika kau kelaparan '_ttebayo_!"

"Jadi, itu pembelaan kalian?" Sedetik Kakashi memberi kamu bertiga tatapan tajam, lalu di detik berikutnya dia memberi kami senyuman. "Kalau begitu kalian lulus!"

"Apa!?" Sakura menatap Kakashi tidak percaya, sementara Sasuke hanya memberi _closet pervert_ itu tatapan kesal.

"Kalian lulus," Kakashi mengulang.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kami melanggar peraturanmu," tanya Sakura penuh kebingungan.

"Kalian adalah yang pertama. Shinobi harus dapat melihat maksud didalam setiap hal." Kata Kakashi, menatap kami satu persatu. "Dalam dunia Shinobi, mereka yang melanggar peraturan dan mengabaikan misi adalah sampah. Tapi mereka yang mengabaikan teman lebih buruk daripada sampah."

Kalimat itu... kalimat legendaris yang selalu ada didalam pikiranku setiap kali aku menonton Naruto. Yang diucap oleh Obito, dan Kakashi mempelajari itu dengan cara yang keras. Di hari Kakashi mempelajari dengan baik arti dari kalimat itu, teman setim nya mati, meninggalkan sharingan untuknya sebagai hadiah.

Uh, oh... Kakashi... karakter yang paling aku suka... dengan masa lalu yang keras, namun masih bisa waras dan tidak menjadi gila seperti beberapa orang.

_Crap_. Aku jadi ingin menangis...

"Kau... kenapa, Naruto?" Aku sepertinya larut dalam pikiranku lagi, karena tanpa aku sadari, tiga orang yang ada disekitar ku melihat ku dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-aku tidak bisa..." aku tersedu. "Kalimat itu terlalu ber-ber-ber estetika..."

Sekarang mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

Kakashi berdeham. "Team 7 akan memulai misinya besok."

Sakura dan aku bersorak ria, sementara Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai seperti biasa. Kakashi mulai berjalan pergi, Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti.

Jangan bilang bahwa ini seperti apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Hey! Bagaimana dengan ku!? Lepaskan aku dulu, dasar orang orang jahat!"

Bagus. Sekarang, bagaimana cara melepas tali ini?

.

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**Bell test akhirnya done! yeay!**

**Udah berapa lama aku ngaret update ini... yang pasti, gak lebih lama daripada ngaret untuk ceritaku yang lain.**

**Anyway, terimakasih untuk Nivellia dan Thundra Eyes untuk review nya. Itu berharga banget buatku, serius.**


	5. 04 - Slipped Memories

Satu minggu pertama ini, Kakashi memfokuskan untuk melatih stamina dan tenaga team 7. Cyclop itu membuat kami lari mengelilingi Konoha 10 putaran dengan membawa beban 5 kg setiap harinya. Tidak lupa dengan _circuit training super set_ yang mana untuk istirahat mengambil napas saja tidak bisa. Untung saja dia tidak menyuruh kami untuk memanjat tebing, jika tidak aku pasti sudah curiga bahwa dia adalah Gai yang menyamar.

Selain latihan dari Kakashi, aku juga berlatih dalam fuuinjutsu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan _scroll_ untuk pemula. Kertas peledak yang ku buat sudah dapat berfungsi dengan luar biasa. Aku juga sudah dapat membuat _scroll_ penyimpanan yang dapat memuat beban hingga 2 kg. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam proyek untuk membuat segel buatanku sendiri.

Ah, dan aku juga berencana meminjam _scroll_ tentang fuuinjutsu dari Sandaime-jiji. Dia pasti menyimpan beberapa.

Sebagai team Genin _fresh graduate_, misi D-rank adalah hal yang pastinya kami dapatkan selain latihan. D-rank adalah tingkatan paling rendah diantara semua ranking misi. Misi ini biasanya hanyalah berisi tugas tugas rumah tangga seperti bersih bersih, mengajak anjing jalan jalan, mengasuh anak anak, menangkap kucing yang kabur maupun membantu warga sipil di ladang mereka.

Kebanyakan Genin mengatakan bahwa D-rank adalah misi yang mengesalkan dan hanya buang buang waktu. Aku tahu itu, terbukti dari wajah Sasuke yang biasanya _stoic_ menjadi berkerut kerut karena misi ini.

Kami sedang dalam misi D-rank ke tujuh kami, yang mana tugasnya adalah membersihkan satu gedung teater yang besarnya menyaingi gedung Hokage. Wajah Sasuke sudah terlihat ingin menghancurkan apa saja, sementara Sakura terus menerus menggerutu meski tidak keras keras.

"Ini bukan misi, tapi ini tugas bersih bersih." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh kekesalan. Aku dapat mendengar suara "hn" Sasuke sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Tidak bisakah kami mendapat sebuah 'misi' yang benar benar sebuah misi, 'Kashi sensei?" Aku bertanya pada Kakashi yang berdiri tepat disebelah kananku, dengan buku oranye yang oh-sangat-familiar di depan wajahnya.

Aku memang tidak asing dengan pekerjaan rumah semacam bersih bersih begini. Aku adalah satu satunya perempuan di keluarga di kehidupanku dulu. Tapi meski begitu, _this missions is really sucks_!

Kakashi menurunkan sedikit buku Icha-Icha dari wajahnya, satu matanya yang terlihat menampakan _eyesmile_. "_Maa_, ini adalah 'misi', Naruto-chan, apalagi yang kalian harapkan?"

Sasuke mendengus, Sakura menggeram, sementara aku memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin untuk Kakashi. Tiga hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sadar seberapa mengesalkannya ini.

"Nah, kalian baru mengerjakan 7 misi D-rank satu minggu ini," kata Kakashi. "Butuh minimal 25 misi D-rank agar kalian lulus kualifikasi untuk mengambil misi C-rank."

Aku spontan mengeluh. Itu artinya sama saja dengan kita membersihkan ladang 18 kali lagi, atau menangkap kucing hilang 18 kali lagi, atau mengasuh 18 anak lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan tahan.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya yang kelihatan. "Chop, chop!"

Gedung teater ini punya empat ruang pentas dan tiga gudang tempat menyimpan barang barang untuk pertunjukan. Aku, Sakura dan Sasuke berbagi tugas, masing masing mendapat satu ruang pentas dan satu gudang, setelah selesai kami akan bertemu di ruang pentas paling besar untuk membersihkannya bersama sama.

"Meh, pantas saja mereka menyewa Genin untuk membersihkan gedungnya, ini bahkan hampir menyaingi Chamber of Secret punya Salazar*!"

Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, kok, serius! Debu - debu di sini tebalnya mungkin saja melebihi satu centimeter. Dan aku yakin pasti ada beberapa serangga dan hewan pengerat disekitar sini. Semoga saja tidak ada kecoa, serangga itu adalah serangga yang paling ku benci sedunia.

Aku membuat beberapa bunshin untuk membersihkan sarang basilisk* ini, lalu pergi ke gudang bagianku. Tempat itu tak jauh berbeda dari ruang pentas nya, bahkan terasa lebih buruk. Saat pertama kali aku membuka pintu, hal yang disuguhkan adalah tikus tikus yang berkeliaran. Ugh! Lagian untuk apa juga sih gedung teater ini harus dibersihkan? Gedung ini kan sudah tidak terpakai bertahun tahun! Kenapa tidak DIRUBUHKAN saja!?

"Grr..." aku menggeram kesal. Ini karena ulah si Hatake Cyclop itu, awas saja dia!

Aku kembali meninggalkan beberapa Bunshin untuk membersihkan ini, dan pergi untuk melihat lihat tugas Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka tak jauh beda denganku.

Sakura terlihat stress ketika mulai membersihkan ruangannya. Dengan rambut terikat tinggi tinggi, masker tebal yang menutup setengah wajahnya,dan juga sarung tangan karet, dia mulai membersihkan secepat yang ia bisa. Beberapa kali dia berteriak ketika seekor tikus atau laba laba muncul dihadapannya, dan beberapa kali itu juga aku tertawa lepas karenanya.

Sasuke mengerjakan bagiannya dengan stoic seperti biasa, namun juga secepat kilat. Beberapa kali hidungnya mengkerut jijik dan aku tertawa melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Uchiha dapat membuat ekspresi seperti itu!

Puas menertawakan kesengsaraan mereka, aku mulai berjalan jalan mengelilingi gedung, mencari cari keberadaan Kakashi yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Orang itu... dia yang membuat kami terjebak dalam misi ini, lalu dia juga yang meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

Setelah setengah jam mencari tanpa membuahkan hasil, aku menyerah. _Damn_, dia pandai sekali bersembunyi. Lebih baik aku menunggu di ruang pentas paling besar dan menunggu yang lain selesai disana.

Diluar dugaan, ruangan itu tak sekotor yang lain. Debu tidak terlalu tebal, dan hanya ada beberapa sarang laba laba yang tertangkap mataku.

Dan di tengah panggung, berdiri satu hal yang selalu menjadi hal yang paling indah di mataku. Sebuah piano klasik yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipoles dengan mengkilat. Sangat indah. "Wow..."

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau piano eksis di Hidden Continent. Maksudku, ini kan seharusnya Jepang Kuno. Yah, tidak begitu kuno juga, sih. Di sini ada _radio earphone_ untuk komunikasi jarak jauh yang digunakan para Shinobi dalam misi, bioskop, bahkan televisi dan playstation. Bahasa inggris juga tidak terlalu asing disini. Gah, Naruto Universe memang aneh.

Aku duduk didepan piano, ku tekan beberapa tuts nya untuk mengecek piano itu. "Lumayan..."

Dulu, aku cukup berbakat dalam memainkan piano. Terkadang aku mendapatkan piala, medali maupun piagam dari lomba piano yang aku ikuti.

Aku mulai menekan tuts pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya. Membentuk sebuah instrumen yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Nocturne in C sharp minor no 20 karya Chopin. Instrumen ini selalu menjadi favoritku dalam hal piano semenjak mama menunjukkan nya padaku saat kecil. Terlebih instrumen ini juga yang paling disukainya.

Mama adalah seorang pianis, musik adalah bagian dari kehidupannya. Mama yang mengajarkanku semua tentang musik. Musik yang dapat menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, musik yang dapat menyatukan semua orang, dan musik yang dapat mengantarmu ke dalam kebahagiaan.

Sayangnya di hari itu, hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku akan memainkan instrumen kesukaannya, dia meninggal. Dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika ingin pergi untuk melihat pertunjukanku.

Semenjak itu, keluarga ku tak lagi sama. Papa yang tadinya selalu menyisahkan waktu untuk keluarga, berubah menjadi _workaholic_ yang luar biasa. Kakak laki-laki ku yang tadinya hangat dan ceria, berubah menjadi pasif dan diam. Dan aku... aku membenamkan diri dalam anime, novel, dan musik musik EXO. Rumah kami yang tadinya penuh warna, berubah menjadi abu abu.

Tuts terakhir dari instrumen telah ku tekan. Aku menghela napas, mencoba meringankan sesak yang tiba tiba ada di dadaku. Memori memori kehidupan lama ku mulai berdatangan. Kejahilan kakak, tawa terhibur papa, senyuman lembut mama, dan pelukan hangat mereka. Oh... aku sangat sangat merindukan itu semua.

Disini, aku hanya sendiri. Menjadi Naruto yang tidak pernah disambut ketika pulang, yang duduk sendirian ketika makan malam, dan ditemani sunyi saat tidur di malam hari. Disini, aku memang mempunyai dua pahlawan hebat sebagai orang tua. Tapi mereka tidak ada disini. Mereka tidak ada untukku. Tidak ada. Aku hanya sendirian disini.

Mataku memburam, dan pipiku basah. Aku tahu aku menangis. Dan aku benci ini. Aku benci menumpahkan air mata, karena itu artinya aku kalah. Aku benci kalah dari emosi. Aku ingin berhenti, tapi tidak bisa. Semua mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ugh... _stupid tears_..."

Aku terus berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisanku, sampai sebuah tangan mengelus lembut puncak kepala ku. Aku mendongak, dan- oh, _great_. Itu Kakashi. Hebat sekali.

Dan bodohnya aku, bukannya berhenti menangis, aku malah membenamkan wajahku ke rompi jõnin nya dan mulai menangis lebih keras.

**.oOo.**

Sisa hari itu kujalani dengan perasaan _awkward_. Tidak ada satupun dariku atau Kakashi yang saling berbicara. Kami berdua diam, tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa tentang yang terjadi tadi.

"Kerja bagus untuk hari ini semua," kata Kakashi.

Team 7 saat ini sedang berada di jembatan merah tempat biasa kami bertemu. Misi membersihkan gedung teater sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, dan ini sudah sore.

"Besok kita akan melanjutkan latihan kalian, jam delapan di training ground tiga." Kata Kakashi, menatap kami bertiga satu persatu. "Kita akan melatih taijustu kalian."

Ugh, ku harap dia tidak membawa teman-yang-penuh-dengan-masa-muda nya itu. Aku memang suka dengan Lee, tapi sepertinya aku belum siap untuk menghadapi semua 'kemudaan' nya.

"Kalian dibubarkan," Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil langkah untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing. Aku baru akan mengikuti jejak mereka ketika Kakashi menghentikanku. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu sebentar, Naruto."

Ohoho... apa ini? apakah aku sudah membuatnya jatuh? Apa dia mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia memintaku jadi pacarnya? Oh, oh! Aku masih duabelas! Aku masih belum boleh untuk pacaran! Meski pun mentalku sudah tujuhbelas, tapi tetap saja!

"Iya, sensei?" Tanyaku dengan suara semanis mungkin. Aku melihat langsung ke mata arang Kakashi. Pernah ada satu teman di kehidupanku dulu yang mengatakan bahwa aku punya kemampuan membaca emosi melalui mata dengan cukup baik. _Well_, aku kira aku akan mencobanya pada Kakashi.

Tidak yakin. Itu adalah emosi yang pertama kali aku tangkap dari pancaran matanya. Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan membuat ku atau kami berdua tidak nyaman, aku yakin itu. Lalu ada kesedihan disana, dan juga sedikit... kasihan? Apa itu? Apa dia sedang mengasihani ku? Karena tatapannya sekarang mengarahku langsung.

Kalau iya, betapa aku sangat membencinya.

"Aku tidak akan marah dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan, sensei, tidak janji tapi." Kataku, berusaha meyakinkan jõnin didepanku. Meski aku tahu itu tidak perlu sama sekali.

"Kau tahu," Kakashi memulai. "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, kau bisa datang kepadaku."

Kakashi menggosok belakang tengkuknya, matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata milik ku. Gerakan itu sudah pasti untuk menghilangkan nervous yang ada setelah apa yang dia katakan padaku. Dia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan sebenarnya. Poor my Cyclop.

"Tentu saja, sensei. Terima kasih sudah peduli." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tapi sensei, tolong jangan beri tatapan kasihan padaku, ya. Aku membencinya, '_ttebayo_."

***Chamber of Secret adalah buku kedua dalam series Harry Potter. Jadi di series itu ada mitos tentang sebuah kamar rahasia milik Salazar Slytherin, salah satu pendiri dari sekolah Hogwarts. Dan ternyata, mitos itu bener. Kamar itu sudah dibuka dan makhluk di dalam nya siap untuk keluar dan membunuh para penyihir yang lahir dari bukan keluarga penyihir.*****basilisk adalah jenis ular mitos yang dengan tatapan matanya aja bisa langsung membunuh korban di tempat. Nah, si basilisk inilah hewan yang berdiam di kamar rahasia.****Oho, aku suka banget sama novel series itu. Ada yang suka juga?****Aku juga ada rencana mau buat cerita crossover dari Naruto sama Harry Potter. Baru rencana sih, entah nanti jadi atau enggak.**


	6. 05 - Mission to the Wave!

Pandanganku menyapu keseluruh kekacauan yang ada di sekitar kamarku sekarang. Kuas dengan tinta yang tercecer, kertas dengan coretan asal, remasan remasan kertas tak terpakai, scroll dimana mana, dan jangan lupa bungkusan manisan yang beberapa jam ini menemaniku. Ruangan ini benar benar kacau!

Sebenarnya, ada alasan dibalik kekacauan ini. Aku sedang berusaha membuat segel yang dapat menciptakan lumpur hisap. Segel nya sudah jadi, hanya saja aku belum yakin apakah ini akan berfungsi atau malah akan bernasib sama dengan kertas peledak yang pertama kali ku buat.

Aku melirik ke arah jam di atas nakas, jam berbentuk katak itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 50 menit. Yeah, aku telat 50 menit. Tapi siapa peduli? Kakashi pasti masih belum sampai di training ground tempat kami berlatih hari ini.

Setelah membersihkan sisa sisa yang tak terpakai dan mengepak peralatan untuk latihan, aku mengambil jaket oranye Naruto dan keluar rumah melalui jendela. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang barang barang didalam sana, yang terlihat masih baru dan bagus hanyalah lemari, meja hias dan peralatan di kamar mandi. Tidak ada orang yang cukup konyol untuk mencuri barang barang seperti itu, kan? Semoga saja.

Sembari menyusuri jalan, pikiranku terbang kemana mana.

Ini sudah memasuki akhir di minggu kedua semenjak team 7 terbentuk. Kami sudah menyelesaikan 10 misi lain selama satu minggu terakhir, lengkap dengan pelatihan Taijutsu yang Kakashi berikan. Sebenarnya, aku penasaran bagaimana team 7 melewati hari sebelum mereka mendapat misi C-rank pertama mereka. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu berapa lama sampai team 7 mendapat misi ke Negeri Ombak. Dan di sela waktu itu, bagaimana mereka melalui hari sebagai team? Apakah mereka terus melakukan misi D-rank yang lain? Atau mereka melakukan latihan seperti yang sekarang kami lakukan?

Banyak dari fanfiction yang kubaca mengatakan bahwa Kakashi adalah guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan tidak mengajarkan apa apa kepada team 7 selain dari berjalan vertikal di batang pohon. Tapi itu mungkin hanya asumsi saja, kan? Maksudku, Kakashi mengajarkan Sasuke jurus Chidori milik nya. Lalu dia juga yang membantu Naruto menyempurnakan Rasengan. Dan aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang Kakashi lakukan dengan sakura selama Naruto pergi mengelana bersama Jiraiya. Yeah, tidak mungkin dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengambil misi, mengelilingi Konoha sambil membaca porno dan bicara pada batu peringatan setiap harinya, kan?

_Well_, apapun itu, Kakashi akan tetap menjadi yang paling aku suka. Dan aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana saat aku dan dia bersama dimasa depan nanti. Hehehe... pasti kami akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang manis dan bahagia...

Ngomong ngomong tentang manis, aku jadi ingin permen.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

"Kau telat, Harpy!"

Adalah tiga kata yang menyambutku begitu sampai di training ground tiga. Itu dari Sakura, dan ya— dia memanggilku Harpy. Itu sudah terjadi dari sehari setelah misi di gedung teater. Sepertinya karena dia sudah menyerah denganku yang terus terusan memanggilnya Banshee, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memberi nama panggilan untukku juga.

"Kakashi sensei juga bahkan belum datang," mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, aku pun duduk di area yang sama tempat mereka menunggu dan mengeluarkan notebook yang akhir-akhir ini aku bawa kemana-mana.

Semenjak aku bermain piano di gedung teater waktu itu, aku sadar tentang sesuatu: Aku Tidak Ingin Terpisah Dari Kehidupan Lamaku. Itu jelas. Jadi aku mulai menulis apapun yang dapat kuingat dari kehidupan masa laluku di notebook kapan saja aku bebas. Mulai dari resep makanan yang tidak ada disini (atau belum ada?), rumus matematika, kimia dan fisika yang ku ingat, sampai lagu dengan chord piano nya jika aku masih ingat. Aku bahkan sedang dalam proyek mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli keyboard portabel sendiri (aku takkan sanggup jika harus membeli piano), terakhir kali aku lihat harganya 18.000 ryö, hiks...

"Akhir akhir ini kau selalu membawa notebook kemana mana," aku mendengar Sakura berbicara. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau tulis itu?"

Aku menatapnya dengan menaikkan kedua alisku. "Ingin tahu saja atau ingin tahu sekali?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ingin tahu saja,"

"_Well_, aku menulis apa saja yang ku ingat dan ku suka."

"Contohnya?"

"Resep makanan, rumus pelajaran—"

"Sejak kapan kau suka belajar?" Sakura bertanya skeptis. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"— dan lagu."

"Oh, lagu?" Aku dapat melihat sinar ketertarikan di mata hijau gadis pink itu. "Lagu yang seperti apa?"

"Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri." Aku malas sekali untuk menjelaskan padanya, jadi ku berikan saja notebook itu untuk dia lihat lihat. Juga nya aku tidak menulis hal hal pribadi disana.

Sakura membolak balik halaman dengan penuh perhatian. "Banyak sekali. Dan ini apa?"

Aku melirik ke arah yang dia tunjuk. "Itu chord piano, tapi aku belum selesai menulis nya karena lupa."

"Piano?" Dia bertanya, lagi lagi dengan nada skeptis. "Kau... bisa bermain piano?"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Tentu."

"Hmm..." Sakura mengangguk-angguk, dia membalik satu halaman kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Hey, bagaimana dengan lagu ini? Bagaimana menyanyikannya?"

Aku mendekat untuk melihat apa yang menarik perhatian nya. Oh, ternyata salah satu lagu BTS. Aku mulai mencoba untuk menyanyikannya

{_Subete for you~ kotae nante~_

_(Everything for you, although no response)_

_naku te i subete wa kimi no egao no naka ni aru_

_(Everything is there in your smile)_

_Choose~ hanarete itte mo kokoro to kokoro wa_

_(Even though we are separate, our hearts are connected)_

_tsunagatte iru forever kimi tto_

_(Will always for you forever)_}

Aku dapat melihat Sakura mulai berimajinasi dengan kerlap kerlip di kedua mata emerald nya. Sedangkan Sasuke disana hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?" Pertanyaanku menarik perhatiannya. "Lagu itu tidak cocok untuk mu dan Sasuke. Meski bagian 'tiada respon' nya benar, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum."

Dibelakang sana, Sasuke mendengus.

Sakura kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan kesal, namun mengakui kebenaran nya. "Yeah... lalu?"

"Daripada hanya kau dan Sasuke, aku tahu lagu yang cocok untuk kita bertiga." Sakura menyipit ragu, tapi tetap mendekat karena penasaran. Aku juga dapat melihat di ujung sana Sasuke sedikit mendekat.

[_I'm on your side_

_Let's take this ride_

_And together we're facing the world_

_Doing things nobody's done before_

_And the great divide_

_Doesn't seem so wide anymore_]

Aku menatap Sakura disamping ku, tersenyum. Dan yang mengejutkan, dia balas tersenyum, sangat manis ku akui. Aku kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan melihat senyuman kecil juga terpasang di bibir nya.

Yeah, ku pikir mereka menangkap maksud dari lagu yang ku nyanyikan.

"Apa kau tidak punya lagu untukku juga, Naruto-chan?" Suara Kakashi tiba tiba terdengar dari belakang. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut, termasuk aku juga.

"Tentu aku punya untukmu, 'Kashi-sensei, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Kataku, dengan nada kelewat gembira. "Kau mau yang eksplisit atau yang implisit?"

Kakashi agak ragu, tapi tetap menjawab. "Implisit."

{_Ai senakutei ikara_

_(Because it's alright if you don't love me)_

_Koko kara mimamotteru_

_(I'll watch you from afar)_

_Tsuyogatterunda yo_

_(I'll pretend to be strong)_

_Demo tsunagattetainda yo_

_(But I want to be entwined with you)_

_Anata ga mada suki da kara_

_(Because I still love you)_}

Aku tahu, itu sama sekali tidak implisit. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting lagu ini sangat ber-estetika.

"Onaji tsuki no—"

"Baiklah semua, hari ini kita tunda latihan kalian dan mengambil misi seharian." Kakashi memotong nyanyian ku. Ada keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Tapi, sensei, lagu ku untuk mu belum sele—"

"Temui aku di kantor Hokage. _Jaa ne_!" Dan Kakashi pun menghilang, meninggalkan hembusan angin bersama dedaunan di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menyanyikan setengah part dari _reff_ nya," kataku, mulai berdiri dan mengambil permen stick dari kantong ku untuk cemilan di jalan. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Sasuke tidak peduli, sementara Sakura sedang berpikir. "Aku pikir itu adalah salah satu bentuk penolakan." Kata gadis pink itu.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, lalu menawari permen stick kepada dua orang didepanku. "_Well_, masih ada 8 tahun lagi sampai umurku 20 tahun."

Sasuke mengambilnya dan berjalan memimpin didepan. Sakura kemudian mengikuti langkahnya.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Siapa sangka Kakashi akan menyiksa team hanya karena aku menyanyikannya lagu itu.

Hari ini kami di beri misi untuk memandikan anjing anjing milik klan Inuzuka. Bagian paling mengesalkannya adalah, anjing anjing itu susah sekali di urus! Kami semua basah kuyup karena mereka tidak bisa diam selama dimandikan. Sakura menumpahkan semua sampo di lantai karena salah satu dari mereka menabraknya, membuat aku dan Sasuke jatuh terpeleset bertumpuk di lantai. Untung saja si Duckbutt yang berada di bawah, bukan aku.

Setelah semua penderitaan itu, Kakashi memberi kami misi untuk menangkap kucing. Dan kau tau apa? Takdir memutuskan untuk memberi kami Tora si Iblis Kucing. Hebat sekali, hebat sekali.

"Berapa jarak kalian dari target?" Pertanyaan Kakashi terdengar dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di telingaku.

"5 meter." Jawabku singkat. Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara dengannya.

"Aku bisa menangkapnya kapan saja," kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Aku juga!" Timpal Sakura.

"Bagus," kata Kakashi. Keheningan menyambut selama beberapa saat. "Sekarang!"

Kami bertiga langsung bergerak cepat setelah aba aba. Sasuke pun menangkap Tora dan memengangnya erat di tangannya, membuat kucing itu meronta ronta kasar. "Aku menangkapnya."

"Apa dia punya pita di telinga kanan nya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk, padahal Kakashi tidak ada di hadapannya untuk melihatnya. "Itu targetnya, kami tidak—— Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa apa!?"

Tora berhasil mendaratkan cakarnya di wajah mulus Sasuke. Kucing itu ingin kabur, tapi Sasuke mengencangkan pegangannya pada si kucing. Yeah, pantas saja kucingnya mencakar.

"Kau harusnya tidak memegang kucing sekuat itu, pantas saja dia mencakarmu." Kataku, mengambil Tora dari pegangan Sasuke dan mulai mengelus belakang telinganya. Kucing itu menjadi agak kalem dan menikmati elusanku. "Elus dia dengan lembut di belakang telinga atau di lehernya. Kalau kau memegangnya seperti tadi, dia akan mengira kalau kau ingin membunuhnya. Makanya dia mencakar wajah cantikmu itu."

Sasuke menggerutu, lalu berjalan pergi menuju kantor Hokage lebih dulu. Sakura kemudian mengikuti sambil memanggil manggil nama si Duckbutt itu.

"Padahal aku cuma memberi saran," bodo amat lah.

Saat sampai di kantor Hokage, kami disambut oleh pemilik Tora yang langsung meremas kucing itu dalam pelukannya. Ck, ck, aku agak kasihan sebenarnya.

"Tidak heran dia terus kabur," Sakura menggumam. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Hokage ketiga mengambil scroll dari atas meja didepannya. "Baiklah, kami punya beberapa misi lain jika team 7 ingin mengambil lagi. Menjaga anak Dewan Desa, berbelanja ke kota tetangga, mengupas kentang,..."

"Oh, kumohon... hentikan itu! Hentikan penderitaan kami..." aku memotong perkataan sandaime dengan amat sangat dramatis.

"Penderitaan mana yang kau maksud, Naru-chan?" Sandaime bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Aku agak kesal dengan panggilan yang dua berikan, tapi itu bisa diurus nanti. "Tentu saja penderitaan dari semua misi D-rank itu! Beri kami misi selain D-rank!"

Iruka sensei, yang baru aku sadari ada di dalam ruangan juga, menggebrak meja nya tiba tiba. "Beraninya kau! Kau itu cuma Genin baru lulus yang tidak punya pengalaman! Seperti yang lain, kau juga akan mendapat misi yang sederhana terlebih dahulu untuk melatihmu!"

"Ugh! Kami sudah berpengalaman dalam semua misi D-rank, kami butuh yang lebih, '_ttebayo_!"

"Naru-chan..." Sandaime menghela napas. "Dengar, setiap hari desa menerima berbagai macam misi, dari mengasuh anak anak sampai membunuh orang. Masing masing permintaan—"

"—di tulis dalam daftar, lalu dipisahkan kedalam ranking sesuai dengan tingkat kesulitannya." Aku memotong perkataan sandaime, mengabaikan wajah terkejut dari semua orang. "Mulai dari D, C, B, sampai A, bahkan S. Dan ada pula rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ada misi yang sampai diberi ranking SS. Aku tahu itu semua, Jiji!

"Dan juga, disini bukan cuma aku yang merasa menderita karena misi D-rank, tahu! Duckbutt dan Banshee juga! 'Kashi-sensei bahkan setuju kalau misi D-rank itu menyebalkan, makanya dia tak pernah membantu kami dan hanya melihat saja!"

"Hey!" Kakashi memprotes.

"Aku setuju dengan Vixen ini."

"Yeah, Harpy ada benarnya juga. Kami sudah cukup dengan misi D-rank."

Nah, semua ada dipihakku. Kita lihat apakah caraku yang ini akan berefek sama seperti cara merengek Naruto di anime.

"Sudah cukup dengan misi D-rank, hm?" Sandaime terkekeh. "Karena kalian bersikeras, aku akan memberi kalian misi C-rank."

"_Yatta_!" Akhirnya! Lepaskanlah penderitaan ini hanya untuk sekejap saja!

"Bawa masuk orangnya!"

Aku berbalik menghadap pintu, siap menyambut orang yang akan menjadi klien kami. Dan dengan kekuatan takdir (ya, aku agak setuju dengan Neji, takdir itu memang punya kekuatan), Tazuna muncul dari balik pintu.

"Apa ini? Mereka hanyalah anak anak!" Katanya. Dia meneguk minumannya lalu menunjukku dengan botol di tangannya. "Apalagi kau yang paling pendek itu, apa kau benar benar ninja!?"

Di kehidupan ku dulu, aku termasuk dalam jajaran anak-anak tinggi di sekolah. Dalam grup persahabatan ku, aku yang paling tinggi walaupun aku juga yang paling muda diantara mereka. Dan aku bangga karena hal itu. Jadi, meskipun aku tidak berada di tubuh lamaku...

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Dasar pemabuk tidak ber-estetika!"

AKU TIDAK AKAN TERIMA JIKA ADA ORANG YANG MENGATAIKU PENDEK!!!

Aku baru akan membuat pak tua itu menjadi remahan roti jika saja Kakashi tidak segera menangkap ku. "Naruto-chan... kau tidak boleh membunuh klien yang harusnya kita lindungi,"

Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. "Okay, aku hanya akan membunuhnya jika misi sudah selesai."

Kakashi menepuk kepalaku sebagai peringatan.

Tazuna berdehem, dan aku dapat merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang dia rasakan. "Namaku adalah Tazuna, seorang pembangun jembatan. Kalian akan melindungiku dalam perjalanan, dan juga ketika aku merampungkan jembatan."

"Baiklah, Kawaii Genin ku, kita akan bertemu di gerbang Konoha satu jam lagi. Persiapkan hal hal yang menurut kalian penting." Dan setelah itu Kakashi pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Jiji!" Aku melambai kepada sandaime, lalu beralih ke Iruka. "Saat pulang nanti, traktir aku di Ichiraku ya, Sensei!"

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Aku mengorganisir semua yang akan ku bawa di atas tempat tidur ku.

Pakaian, cek. Satu set kunai, cek. Satu set shuriken, cek. Sepuluh kertas segel peledak, cek. Lima kertas segel lumpur hisap, cek. Obat obatan, cek. Tenda dan futon, cek. Beberapa Ramen cup, cek. Ku pikir semua lengkap.

Aku mengambil lima scroll yang isinya segel penyimpanan buatanku sendiri, dan mulai menyegel barang barang ku ke dalamnya. Dengan begini aku tak perlu membawa tas berat Meski pun bawaanku banyak. Aku hanya akan membawa tas pinggang dan itu sudah cukup.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir rambut keemasan milik Naruto yang sekarang menjadi milik ku. Hanya dibawah bahu, tapi nantinya akan memanjang. Aku tidak ingin rambutku se-pendek Sakura saat di ujian Chūnin nantinya. Sangat sangat tidak mau.

Aku mengikat kunai holster di paha kanan ku, lalu mengikat tas di sekitar pinggangku. Memakai jaket oranye tanpa me-retsleting nya, aku keluar dan berjalan menuju ke gerbang desa sambil merasakan permen stick yang akhir akhir ini menjadi temanku.

Jadi, kami mendapat misi C-rank pertama, dan misi itu adalah misi ke Negeri Ombak.

Oke, jadi ini sesuai dengan canon. Itu berarti kami akan bertemu dengan Zabuza dan Haku, dan akan terlibat pertarungan dengan mereka juga. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku biarkan mereka mati? Atau mencegahnya?

Otak ku bilang, jangan mengubah jalan cerita yang sudah ada, ingat _butterfly effect_!

Tapi hatiku bilang, cegah kematian mereka. mereka tidak pantas menerima itu semua. Apalagi Haku. Dan Zabuza menerima tawaran Gato karena dia butuh finansial untuk merencanakan kudeta kepada desa Kiri.

Tapi lagi, jika aku merubahnya. Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan.

Tapi, bukankah aku harusnya mencegah kematian sebanyak banyaknya? Supaya dunia ini lebih baik?

Tapi, siapa juga yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu semua? Aku disini saja bukan karena kemauan ku, kenapa harus terganggu.

Tapi lagi, aku berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, menggantikan si pahlawan dunia. Jika bukan Naruto yang mengambil tindakan, lalu bagaimana dunia ini bisa mencapai kedamaian?

Tapi... dan masih banyak tapi...

"Hey, Harpy! Jangan melamun saja!"

Aku kaget, sungguh. Sangking seriusnya aku berpikir, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menunggu disana bersama Tazuna. Kakashi tidak dapat di temukan dimana mana.

"Dimana 'Kashi-sensei?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, dia belum datang," jawab Sakura. Gadis pink itu lalu melihatku dari atas ke bawah. "Mana bawaan mu?"

Jawabanku hanya menepuk tas yang ada di kiri pinggang ku, membuat Sakura mengernyit. "Hanya tas kecil itu?"

Aku mendengar Sasuke mendengus. "Dobe,"

"Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan, teme!" Jawabku, sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengatai Sasuke-kun seperti itu, Harpy!"

Sakura mencoba memukul belakang kepalaku. Aku memutar untuk menghindar lalu menendang pelan bokongnya. "Aku bisa mengatainya sesuka ku, Banshee!"

Sakura baru akan membalas ketika Kakashi memutuskan itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk muncul. "_Maa_, ku pikir kalian sudah berteman baik."

"Kami berteman baik, kok, sensei," kataku dengan nada semanis mungkin. "Hanya saja, cara mengekspresikan rasa sayang kepada teman itu kan berbeda bagi masing masing orang."

"Kau yakin hidupku aman di tangan anak anak ini?" Tazuna yang sedari tadi hanya melihat, bertanya dengan nada skeptis.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tenang saja, aku adalah seorang jõnin. Kau tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Yeah, kecuali kalau kau di incar oleh sorang _missing nin_ kelas S, baru kau harus sangat sangat khawatir tentang hidupmu." Yang mana itu yang benar terjadi sekarang pada nya.

"Hahaha..." Tazuna tertawa _nervous_.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita berangkat sebelum matahari semakin ke barat." Kata Kakashi, menempatkan tangannya di bahu ku dan bahu Sakura.

"Ayo berangkat!"

_Mission to the Wave Country has begun_!!!

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

**1st song : For You ~ BTS**

**2nd Song : Great Divide ~ OST Tinkerbell**

**3rd Song : Saiai ~ KOH**

**Jujur ya, lagu ketiga adalah yang paling aku suka.** **Pertama kali aku denger lagu ini adalah dari video kakanaru di youtube. Dan aku nangiiiis... video nya keren banget, apalagi ditambah arti lagunya matching banget sama gambarnya.**** dan karna video itu juga aku jadi suka kapel KakaNaru padahal tadinya aku suka KakaSaku!**

**Untuk Faizatus05, terima kasih atas review nya. Maaf ya karna words nya kurang, aku gak pernah bisa bikin cerita lebih dari 3000 words T_T**


	7. 06 - The Attack

Selama perjalanan, aku tak terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan yang lain. Aku hanya akan mengeluarkan suara jika ada pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku, atau saat Sakura atau Sasuke membuatku kesal.

Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Menghadapi Zabuza dan Haku. Itu adalah hal yang sulit, meski begitu Naruto tetap bisa melewatinya.

Tapi aku bukan Naruto. Aku bukanlah si tokoh utama dengan semua tekad dan kepercayaan dirinya. Aku bukanlah si Jinchūriki kyūbi yang mempunyai masa kecil tidak menyenangkan namun masih tetap positive. Aku bukanlah si anak yang diramalkan akan membawa dunia Shinobi kedalam perubahan yang lebih baik. Aku juga bukanlah reinkarnasi dari jiwa Ashura maupun pewaris dari Rikūdo Sannin.

Aku hanyalah gadis 17 tahun pecinta anime dan kpop yang terbiasa untuk bermalas malasan di akhir pekan dan menonton jalan kehidupan dari orang orang yang sekarang disekitarku. Aku hanyalah gadis 17 tahun yang terbiasa hidup santai dan tak pernah menghadapi bahaya yang mengancam nyawa. Dan aku hanyalah gadis pecinta estetika yang mati di tabrak Truk Ikan dengan sangat tidak etis, bukan prajurit atau apa. Bagaimana aku menghadapi ini?

Dan seakan takdir mengejekku, aku menemukan kubangan air keramat yang sangat tidak ber-estetika berada 8 meter didepan Sakura. Hebat sekali.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku melirik ke arah kubangan, ke arah Kakashi, ke arah kubangan, lalu kembali ke arah Kakashi. Cyclop itu pasti sudah tahu.

Aku menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan menggigit ibu jari. Apakah aku harus memperingati mereka berdua? Ataukah aku hanya diam saja?

"Kau tampak diam selama perjalanan, Naruto-chan," suara Kakashi memasuki pendengaran ku. "Kau baik baik saja?"

"Yeah, jangan khawatir, 'Kashi-sensei." Jawabku, masih menempatkan ibu jari ku di depan bibir. "Aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Naruto-chan'."

"Mm? Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto-chan?" Kakashi bertanya. Aku dapat menemukan sedikit nada jahil di suaranya.

"Kau bahkan memanggil Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa suffix!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda!"

Pemberian suffix adalah hal yang sangat sangat umum di Jepang. San dipakai untuk orang asing atau orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan kita. Kun biasanya dipakai untuk laki laki yang dianggap lebih dari si pemanggil, meski terkadang bisa dipakai untuk perempuan juga. Chan dipakai untuk perempuan atau anak kecil, suffix ini adalah versi imut dari San. Naruto dalam anime memakai suffix ini untuk Sakura.

Tapi meskipun suffix chan adalah untuk keimutan, pemberian suffix berarti masih ada jarak kecanggungan diantara hubungan dibandingkan tanpa pemberian suffix.

Atau itulah yang ada dalam pendapatku tentang sebuah suffix.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku untuk menghilangkan 'chan' dalam namamu?"

"Ya!" Aku menjawab dengan kesal. "Kau bisa berikan itu pada Sakura daripada aku!"

"Mm... aku pikir tidak. Aku merasa kau lebih—"

Apapun yang Kakashi ingin katakan tidak dapat ia selesaikan. Karena tiba tiba ada rantai yang mengikatnya lalu membuatnya hancur menjadi kepingan dalam sekejap mata.

Itu bukan dia, aku tau. _Tenanglah_. Demon brothers muncul, dan ini saatnya mengambil tindakan daripada diam seperti batu.

Terdengar suara KLANG dan aku melihat Sasuke melempar shūriken untuk mengunci rantai yang di gunakan Demon Brothers di batang pohon. Aku refleks melempar kunai untuk memperkuat nya.

Setelah mendapat masing masing tendangan di wajah dari Sasuke, Demon brothers melepas rantai itu dari cakar mereka. Salah satunya pergi ke arah Tazuna dan Sakura, Sasuke langsung pergi untuk mengejarnya. Sedangkan satunya lagi pergi ke arahku.

Oke. Aku bisa. _Aku bisa_. _**Aku bisa**_. _**Jangantakutjangantakutjangantakut!**_

Demon brother yang berlari ke arahku menusukkan cakarnya. Aku mengelak tepat waktu dengan melompat melewati atas kepalanya, membuat lima kage bunshin, dan menendang kuat belakang kepalanya. Dia terjatuh, dan semua kage bunshin ku langsung mendarat keras ke tubuhnya dan salah satunya menggunakan kunai untuk mengancam leher nya, membuat si Chūnin Kirigakure itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kerja bagus semua," sebuah suara berkata dengan santai. "Aku bangga para kawaii Genin ku ternyata bisa berpikir cepat dalam situasi berbahaya."

Aku melihat kearah Kakashi. Perasaan marah langsung menggebu gebu ketika aku melihat nya berdiri dengan _santai_ sambil menjepit kepala demon brother yang dihadapi Sasuke.

Dia! Bagaimana bisa dia se-santai ini setelah berpura pura mati dengan tragis di depan para muridnya!!?

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, sensei! Kau membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung mendadak, '_ttebayo_!"

Aku tak lagi memperhatikan dan lebih memilih untuk mengikat ninja yang aku dapat barusan, melampiaskan perasaan marah yang sedang berkobar di hatiku dengan mengikat kuat kuat sampai aku yakin Chūnin ini tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya se-senti.

"Misi ini diatas kemampuan kalian. Kita harus kembali ke desa." Kata Kakashi, melihat ke arah Demon brothers dengan sedikit gestur awas.

"Tidak bisa, sensei," jawabku singkat.

"Dan kenapa tidak, Naruto?"

Oh, apa barusan dia tidak menambah 'chan' saat memanggilku?

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Tazuna ji-san tadi, kan?" Akhirnya, aku melihat tepat kearah matanya. "Desa mereka sedang kritis, jembatan itu satu satunya harapan mereka. Kalau kita kembali, tidakkah itu akan membuat kita para Shinobi hanyalah sebuah senjata tak berperasaan?"

Aku dapat melihat keseriusan yang ada di mata arang Kakashi karena kalimatku barusan. Perasaan tidak nyaman melanda dadaku, tapi aku tidak memutus kontak mata kami, aku harus kuat supaya misi ini tetap berjalan.

"Aku berada di sisi Vixen kali ini," mengejutkannya, itu Sasuke yang berbicara. "Kita tidak bisa kembali begitu saja."

Mata Kakashi beralih ke Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan mu, Sakura? Kau masih mau melanjutkan misi ini?"

Sakura agak ragu. Dia melihat ke arah ku, ke arah Sasuke, ke arah Tazuna, lalu kembali ke arah Sasuke. Selama beberapa detik dia diam.

"Aku..." ada keraguan dalam suaranya. Mata Sakura bertemu denganku, dan aku memberikan senyuman penyemangat terbaikku untuknya. "Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan misi ini, sensei."

"Sudah dipastikan berarti," Kakashi menghela napas. "Kita akan melanjutkan misi ini."

Aku tersenyum puas. Hampir saja aku melompat gembira dan memeluk Kakashi, kalau saja aku tidak ingat sedang marah dengannya.

"Tapi kalian harus berada dalam mode siaga tinggi selama misi ini berlangsung."

"Baik, sensei!"

Kami kembali menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke Negeri Ombak. Tazuna terlihat tegang sedikit. "Tenang saja, Tazuna ji-san, kami akan melindungi mu dengan taruhan jiwa dan raga kami!"

Aku tahu Kalimat itu sedikit klise, dan aku bukan penggemar nya. Tapi itu tak apa apa selagi Tazuna terlihat lebih rileks karena kalimatku barusan.

_That's worth it._

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Kami sampai di tanah Negeri Ombak. Semua berlalu dengan sangat sangat sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara setelah kejadian dengan Demon brothers.

Ah, ya, hampir lupa. Karena kami sudah sampai di negeri Ombak, itu artinya sebentar lagi kami akan berhadapan dengan Zabuza.

Jujur, saat aku menghadapi dua Chūnin tadi, perasaan takut langsung melanda hebat. Adrenalin berpacu, dan aku hampir saja jatuh karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuh sendiri. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak pernah menghadapi seorang _assasin_ di kehidupan ku dulu. Meh, aku hanyalah seorang gadis 17 tahun biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa pula. Siapa yang mau membunuhku karena itu?

Tapi hari ini aku menghadapinya sendiri. Dan aku sangat sangat bersyukur karena aku dapat meng-_handle_ nya dengan cukup baik. Lebih baik daripada Naruto di anime ku kira.

Tapi, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pertarungan dengan Zabuza nanti.

"Sensei..." aku memanggil pelan Kakashi.

Yang ku panggil menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa, Naruto-chan?"

Perasaan tadi dia sudah menghilangkannya, kenapa sekarang dia kembali menambah 'chan' saat memanggilku?

"Aku hanya mau bilang..." aku berhenti sejenak, merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang ingin ku katakan. Di depan sana, yang lain ikut berhenti dan melihat penasaran ke arahku. Aku malah jadi tambah ragu. "Aku..."

"... Aku ingin pipis..."

Oke, oke! Jangan tertawa! Ini selalu terjadi kalau aku gugup, tahu! Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau begini, tapi tubuhku sendiri yang membuatku begini! Pokoknya— Aarrggh!!

"Dobe."

"Baka! Sekarang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kebodohan mu!?"

Aku mendengus marah, lalu memberikan tatapan tertajam pada Sakura. "Apanya yang bodoh, Banshee tidak ber-estetika!? Aku hanya ingin pipis, itu saja!"

"Kau harusnya bisa menahannya!" Sakura membalas dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Kau tidak berada di posisi ku! Kalau kau yang merasakannya, kau juga tidak mau menahannya!"

"Aku bisa menahannya! Itu karena kau bodoh saja!"

"Dasar Banshee—"

"Semua menunduk!"

Aku mendengar Kakashi berteriak, dan detik berikutnya ada tangan kuat yang menarik tubuhku untuk menunduk di tanah. Sebuah pedang besar melayang dan menancap di batang pohon. Dan dengan kabut yang mulai menyelimuti sekitar, aku tahu itu pertanda Zabuza sudah datang.

"Wah, wah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Missing Nin dari Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza." Kata Kakashi, sambil berdiri dengan gaya cool-nya.

Zabuza menyeringai di balik perban yang membalut mulutnya (ya, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia menyeringai. Akan aneh jika seorang villain tersenyum manis, kan?). "Dan aku yakin kau adalah Hatake Kakashi, si Sharingan."

Aku dapat mendengar napas tercekat dari Sasuke, dia pasti terkejut karena perkataan Zabuza.

"Maaf saja, tapi kalian harus menyerahkan pak tua itu jika tidak ingin mati." Zabuza memberi tahu dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan," Kakashi mengangkat _headband_ yang menutupi mata kirinya, memperlihatkan sharingan milik Obito pada dunia. Dia menoleh ke arah kami bertiga. "Formasi Manji semua!"

Kami bertiga secara refleks mengikuti perintah dari Kakashi. Jõnin itu melirik ke arah kami, yang aku yakin dia pasti sedang memastikan apakah kami sudah melakukan perintahnya atau belum.

"Lindungi Tazuna-san dan jangan libatkan diri dalam pertarungan. Hanya itu yang bisa kalian lakukan sekarang." Kata Kakashi kepada kami, ekspresinya di balik masker sangat serius. Dia kemudian berbalik menghadap Zabuza. "Lawan aku!"

"Suatu kehormatan dapat melihat Sharingan secara langsung seperti ini," kata Zabuza dengan nada mengejek. "Sepertinya tak ada pilihan selain mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu, Kakashi."

Zabuza menghilang dari pohon beserta senjatanya, lalu muncul dan berdiri diatas air laut. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Dan kemudian, kabut menjadi lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Aku tak lagi dapat melihat Zabuza, bahkan Kakashi juga menghilang dari pandanganku.

Hanya dengan itu, aku tahu pertarungan telah dimulai. _Killing intent _menguar di seluruh udara yang ku hirup, membuat bernapas menjadi semakin sulit. Lagi, adrenalin ku berpacu dengan hebat. Aku bukannya tidak percaya pada kemampuan Kakashi, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan tetap hidup untuk menceritakan pengalaman ini kepada orang orang. Karena sepertinya aku bisa mati kapan saja karena ketakutan sekarang.

Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak ingin mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mati itu menyebalkan, jadi aku akan terus kuat dan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup selama mungkin. Ya. Aku akan hidup. _**Aku**_ _**harus**_ _**hidup**_.

Aku melirik ke arah kedua teman setim ku dan melihat Sasuke bergetar hebat, secara perlahan dia mengarahkan kunai ke dadanya.

"Sasuke," aku menahan tangannya, mencegah kunai itu supaya tidak pergi terlalu dekat ke dadanya. "Kau harus percaya pada 'Kashi-sensei, dia bukanlah tipe yang akan membiarkan teman nya mati begitu saja."

Sasuke masih memegang kuat kunai yang mengarah ke dadanya. Aku meremas tangannya, meminta perhatiannya agar mengarah padaku. "Tarik napas, lalu hembuskan secara perlahan. Jernihkan pikiranmu."

Dia mengikuti, dan perlahan dia menurunkan kunai itu dan menggunakannya untuk berjaga. Sasuke menatapku, dan aku dapat melihat kilatan terima kasih di kedua mata onyx nya.

_Fyuuh_...

"Suiro no Jutsu!"

Suara Zabuza menggema. Aku tahu jurus itu, dan aku tahu apa artinya itu. Kakashi terjebak dalam penjara air yang dibuat Zabuza. Oh, _shit_. Sekarang hasrat ingin buang air semakin hebat!

Zabuza membuat sebuah bunshin air yang berjalan ke arah kami. Dia tertawa. "Kalian bertiga memiliki _headband_ seakan kalian adalah ninja. Tapi ninja mengacu pada seseorang yang telah menghadapi situasi hidup dan mati ribuan kali. Dalam kata lain, kalian baru pantas disebut ninja jika kalian berada dalam _bingo book_ milik ku. Kalian bukanlah seorang ninja..."

_Fuck you_, Zabuza! Kau kira aku juga mau masuk kedalam dunia ini!?

Aku merasakan kembali _killing intent_ yang semakin memberat, dan kali ini _killing intent_ itu ditujukan kepadaku. Benar benar kepadaku.

Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa? Kenapa Kau harus membuat jiwaku masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang merupakan pemeran utama!? Kenapa tidak Tenten saja? Kenapa tidak Hinata? Ino? Atau Sakura yang meskipun salah satu pemeran utama tapi tetap tidak terlalu menonjol? Kenapa harus Naruto!?

"... kalian hanyalah anak anak."

Zabuza secara tiba tiba muncul dihadapan ku. Karena aku tahu dia mengincar _headband_ ku, aku refleks melindungi kepalaku, yang mengejutkannya tepat waktu. Jadi saat Zabuza menendang, bukannya kepala tapi kedua lenganku yang dia tendang. Badanku melayang beberapa meter ke samping, sampai aku merasa punggungku menghantam pohon dan darah keluar dari mulutku.

Aku merasa sakit, tapi untungnya tidak terlalu luar biasa. Terima kasih pada Kurama, toleransi ku terhadap rasa sakit menjadi tinggi. Ingatkan aku untuk mencium furball itu nanti.

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kakashi yang menyuruh kami semua lari dan membawa Tazuna bersama kami. Kepalaku terselimut dengan pikiran tentang bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat membalas tendangan yang barusan missing nin itu lakukan.

"Hey, kau yang tidak punya alis tapi tetap ber-estetika," kataku dengan nada se-tenang mungkin. Disini aku berusaha membuat _scene_ keren yang biasa dilakukan pemeran utama. "Kau bilang kami bukanlah ninja selama kami tidak ada di dalam bingo book mu itu, kan? Kalau begitu sisakan tiga lembar kosong di buku mu itu. Karena nanti, kau akan memerlukannya untuk mengisi data data hebat kami,"

Aku membuat kage bunshin yang langsung menerjang ke arah Zabuza. Tentu saja Zabuza dengan mudah menghilangkan mereka semua, tapi setidaknya itu memberikan cukup waktu untuk kembali kepada team ku dan Tazuna.

"Kami..." Aku berdiri dengan santai namun yakin di tengah tengah Sakura dan Sasuke. "... yang kehebatannya bahkan akan melebihi dari tiga sannin legendaris sekalipun. Ingat itu!"

Bagaimana pidato ku? Apakah lebih keren daripada yang biasa Naruto lakukan? _I'm just that awesome, y'know_!

Oke, itu bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita hadapi dulu si Tanpa Alis di depan ini.

"Sasuke, Sakura, aku punya rencana, dan aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama." Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, kau tidak masalah kami tinggal sebentar, kan, Tazuna ji-san?" Aku bertanya kepada Tazuna, yang baru aku sadari ada bersama kami selama ini.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lakukanlah yang ingin kalian lakukan, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalian tinggal hanya sebentar."

Dan dengan itu, aku mulai memberitahu rencana apa yang ada di pikiran ku.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Kakashi melihat dengan khawatir ketiga murid Genin nya dari balik penjara air yang mengurung nya.

Momochi Zabuza.

Kakashi tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi masalah yang benar benar menyusahkan. Bahkan dengan sharingan Obito, dia masih bisa memerangkap Kakashi dalam jebakan nya.

Sebuah note di kepala Kakashi yang sudah memudar kembali menebal; Jangan Pernah Meremehkan Lawan Selemah Apapun Kelihatannya.

Pikiran Kakashi sekarang mengarah ke tiga murid Genin nya. Ini bahkan belum genap dua minggu, tapi dia sudah menempatkan mereka bertiga dalam bahaya seperti ini. Harusnya dia tidak meluluskan mereka. Atau mungkin, seharusnya dia tidak menjadi jõnin pembimbing, dan berada dalam ANBU sepanjang hidupnya.

Mungkin Kakashi memang di kutuk untuk terus kehilangan orang orang yang dia sayang. Pertama ibunya, ayahnya, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei dan Kushina nee-san. Apakah sekarang dia juga harus kehilangan ketiga muridnya?

Belum selesai pikiran Kakashi tentang ketiga muridnya, beberapa shuriken terbang menuju kearah Zabuza yang sedang memegang penjara air Kakashi. Itu dari Sakura, Kakashi lihat. Gadis pink itu kembali melempar setengah lusin shuriken ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza menangkis semua menggunakan kunai. Disaat missing nin itu sedang sibuk dengan shuriken shuriken Sakura, sebuah fūma shuriken datang dari arah Sasuke. Bunshin air Zabuza bersiap untuk menangkisnya, namun dikejutkan dengan shuriken itu yang berubah menjadi Naruto.

Naruto menendang bunshin Zabuza hingga menghilang dengan seringai rubah terpasang di wajahnya. "_Revenge_ _is_ _sweet_, huh!" Dan dia menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Kage bunshin, Kakashi mencatat di kepalanya.

Fūma shuriken kembali datang dari Sasuke. Zabuza menunduk untuk menghindarinya. Kesalahan besar, Kakashi lihat. Karena fūma shuriken itu lagi lagi berubah menjadi Naruto yang melempar setengah lusin kunai ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan setengah lusin kunai lain dari Sakura.

"Sekarang, Sakura!"

"_Kai_!"

Kertas peledak di kunai kunai itu mulai menyala. Zabuza tidak punya pilihan selain melompat dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang bebas dari penjara air untuk menghindari ledakan.

Mereka hebat. Kerja sama mereka benar benar mulus. Rasa bangga mengalir deras di dada Kakashi melihat ketiga kawaii Genin nya.

"Kalian bekerja sama dengan hebat, aku bangga dengan kalian." Kakashi memberi tahu mereka dengan senyum tulus terpasang di wajah bermasker nya. "Nah, sekarang, sisakan semuanya padaku."

Kakashi akan membuat Zabuza menyesal karena telah membuat ketiga kawaii Genin nya bekerja untuk menyelamatkan nya.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Setelah Kakashi bebas, pertarungan antara nya dan Zabuza kembali berjalan. Aku dan kedua teammates ku kembali berdiri di dekat Tazuna untuk menjaganya.

"Tidak apa apa, ji-san? Tidak ada bagian tubuhmu yang hilang, kan?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit candaan. Tazuna terkekeh dan hanya menggeleng.

"So... tiga sannin legendaris, huh?" Sasuke bersuara. Yang membuatku langsung menoleh padanya. Duckbutt itu menyeringai kecil. "Apa yang membuat mu berpikir begitu?"

"Kenapa? Mereka kan team terkuat selama perang dunia kedua, bahkan sampai sekarang kekuatan mereka masih melegenda. Kenapa tidak?" Tanyaku dengan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan perannya?" Kali ini Sakura ikut dalam percakapan. "Masing masing dari kita akan memegang posisi siapa kalau begitu?"

"Aku akan memegang posisi Jiraiya, sebagai fūinjutsu mistress dan spesialis dalam taijustu." Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan bangga. "Kau, Sakura, akan berada di posisi Tsunade. Dengan kontrol chakra mu yang hampir sempurna sama seperti nya, kau bisa jadi medic nin yang hebat."

"Dan kau menempatkan ku dengan pengkhianat itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya dan kesal.

"Dengan sharingan mu nanti, Sasuke, kau akan dapat mengkopi berbagai macam ninjutsu seperti 'Kashi-sensei," kataku dengan tenang dan mencoba terdengar sedikit membanggakannya. "Kau akan dapat mengetahui banyak ninjutsu sama seperti Orochimaru, bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari ular itu."

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu kilatan puas terpancar di kedua mata onyx nya.

"Dan dengan begitu, kita akan menjadi team yang lebih hebat daripada tiga sannin legendaris itu."

"Medis, ya?" Sakura merenung, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Aku pikir itu akan terdengar keren."

Aku kembali memperhatikan pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza. Missing nin dari Kirigakure itu sudah terhantam oleh jurus air terjun besar milik Kakashi, dan tiba tiba senbon melayang menusuk lehernya.

Kakashi mendekat ke tubuh Zabuza lalu memeriksa nadi di lehernya. "Dia mati."

Tidak, sayang. Dia tidak mati.

Dan sama seperti canon, Haku muncul dengan topeng Hunter-nin nya. Meng klaim tubuh Zabuza untuk di bawa dan dihancurkan, lalu menghilang.

"Ini hal baik karena pertarungannya sudah selesai." Kakashi menggumam, meski aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Aku berjalan mendekati Kakashi. "Memang kenapa, sensei?"

"Karena aku merasa ingin pingsan." Kata Kakashi, selagi tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuhku.

Tubuh Naruto itu kecil saat umur 12 tahun, dan aku juga kelelahan setelah menghadapi missing nin S-rank barusan, ditambah tubuh Kakashi termasuk berat, aku berakhir jatuh tertimpa Kakashi karena tak kuat menahan bebannya.

"Ugh, berat!" Aku susah bernapas. "Duckbutt! Banshee! Bantu aku, tolong!"

Sasuke menghela napas, sedangkan Sakura menepuk dahinya. Untung saja mereka mau membantu ku. Karena meskipun hangat, aku tidak ingin ada di bawah tubuh Kakashi terus terusan.

Fyuh. Hari ini benar benar melelahkan.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**Huwaaa! Akhirnya selesai buat part iniiii!**

**Aku gak terlalu bisa buat action part, jadi maaf ya kalo action part nya agak gak jelas gimana gitu...**

**Terima kasih untuk Tsuki (guest), Nivellia Neil, dan Yaahoo untuk review nya! Itu berharga banget untukku... 3**


	8. 07 - Training and Pain

**Terima kasih atas review nya!**

**Yaahoo: ****Persahabatan mereka pasti akan dekat pada waktunya :)**

**Untuk pair, aku gak tau apa bakal berakhir jadi KakaNaru. Aku orangnya cepet banget dialihin perhatiannya. Sebentar sebentar suka KakaNaru, nanti KakaSaku, terus NejiSaku, NejiNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSaku. Makanya aku belum tahu nanti Naruto ini bakal berakhir sama siapa. :p**

**Nivellia Neil: Hmm... aku masih diambang dilema ini, antara ngikutin canon atau menyimpang. Soalnya aku gak punya imajinasi yang tinggi untuk cerita ini :D**

**.**

**.**

**»To Be Naruto«**

**.**

**.**

Aku memperhatikan Kakashi yang tertidur di futon dengan damai. Kotak pertolongan pertama terbuka di sebelahku. Aku sengaja membawanya karena aku tahu pasti akan ada yang terluka dalam misi ini. Tapi ternyata tidak berguna juga pada Kakashi, karena jika aku ingin memeriksanya, aku harus melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang itu berarti aku harus melepas masker nya. Dan aku tidak mau karena itu salah satu pelanggaran privasi.

Dengan lembut aku menyeka gel pendingin di dahi Kakashi, lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tanganku beralih dari dahi menuju ke rambut perak yang menantang gravitasi itu.

Yang mengejutkannya, mereka lembut. Aneh! Sungguh aneh! Dan sangat tidak adil. Bahkan rambutku dulu tidak selembut ini...! Bagaimana mungkin rambut yang tak mau turun ini ternyata lembut begini?

Aku terus menerus memainkan rambut Kakashi, sampai kelopak mata Cyclop itu bergerak gerak.

"Kashi-sensei!" Aku dengan ceria menyambut nya ke alam sadar. Awalnya Kakashi agak bingung, lalu terbiasa setelah matanya melihat ke arahku.

"Ugh, Naruto..." dia mencoba bangun, tapi aku langsung menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri dulu, sensei! Kau harus banyak istirahat!" Aku memarahinya dan memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring di futon.

Suara kerasku sepertinya berhasil mengundang yang lain. Karena Sasuke dan Sakura langsung memasuki ruangan untuk melihat Kakashi.

"Kau sudah bangun, sensei." Kata Sakura dengan lega. Dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan ekspresi puas. "Sharingan adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Tapi jika jadinya seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apakah itu baik atau buruk."

"Maaf semua..." Kata Kakashi.

"Kau tahu, sensei," kataku, memulai sebuah topik yang baru. "Aku merasa aneh dengan hunter nin itu,"

"Dan apa itu, Naruto-chan?" Mata arang Kakashi menatapku.

"Ku pikir, hunter-nin itu agak aneh. Cara dia mengambil mayat Zabuza dengan hati hati, itu aneh." Ya, hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan. Itu aneh.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Hunter-nin hanya butuh kepala untuk pembuktian ke Desa mereka kalau mereka telah mengeliminasi target." Kakashi bergumam dengan wajah berpikir. "Juga, senjata yang dia pakai perlu dipertanyakan."

"Itu hanya senbon..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu kedua mata nya melebar, menyadari sesuatu. "Apa itu berarti..."

"... Zabuza masih hidup?" Sakura melanjutkan perkataan Sasuke, dan dia membeku karena apa yang dia katakan sendiri. "Tapi kau sudah mengecek nya sendiri, sensei! Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Senbon, jika digunakan dengan benar, akan dengan mudah menempatkan seseorang dalam keadaan hampir mati." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Pertama, dia membawa mayat Zabuza meskipun sudah jelas Zabuza lebih berat darinya. Kedua, dia menggunakan senjata dengan tingkat kefatalan yang rendah. Dari dua point itu, dapat dipastikan tujuan ninja itu adalah untuk membantu Zabuza, bukan membunuhnya."

Aku menghela napas kuat dan lelah. Aku sudah tahu itu, tapi memikirkan akan menghadapi Zabuza lagi, ditambah Haku, membuat tubuhku menangis sedih. "Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan untuk kami, sensei?"

"Senang kau bertanya, Naruto." Kakashi tersenyum. Sasuke dan Sakura mendekat ke arah Kakashi. "Aku akan memberitahu kalian apa itu..."

Mereka berdua mendekat lebih lagi.

"... besok."

Dan kedua suami-istri masa depan itu mendengus kesal, sedangkan Kakashi terkekeh karena terhibur.

Meh, Cyclop itu suka sekali kalau mengacau dengan kami.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi membawa kami bertiga ke hutan terdekat untuk menjelaskan latihan apa yang akan kami lalui.

Kami sudah melatih ketahanan tubuh kami selama dua minggu ini, dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk melatih kami dalam membentuk chakra dalam tubuh kami. Dia menjelaskan semua tentang 'apalah itu' yang membuatku bosan karena aku sudah membacanya saat hari pertama aku masuk di dunia Naruto.

"Meskipun kalian bisa membentuk sejumlah chakra, jika kalian tidak bisa mengontrol nya, jutsu yang akan kalian keluarkan hanya akan setengah berfungsi, atau tidak berfungsi sama sekali."

Hmm, _I wonder_. Apakah ini alasan kenapa segel peledak yang aku buat sendiri tidak dapat berfungsi saat pertama kali nya aku buat? Karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol chakra dengan benar? Sepertinya iya.

Kami bertiga memulai latihan memanjat pohon secara vertikal dengan chakra. Sakura berhasil dalam sekali percobaan, Kakashi memanas-manasi Sasuke karena itu, membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal dan secara brutal terus menerus mencoba memanjat pohon.

Kalian tahu? Mengontrol chakra ternyata menyebalkan. Aku sangat kesusahan dalam membentuk chakra yang pas di telapak kaki ku supaya bisa menempel pada batang pohon. Entah terkadang itu terlalu sedikit, atau terlalu banyak. Yang pasti, mengontrol chakra bukan spesialis ku.

Aku dan Sasuke berlatih hingga matahari terbenam sempurna, sebelum kembali ke rumah Tazuna. Dan seakan Tuhan memberkati, kami berdua sampai disana tepat saat makan malam telah disiapkan.

Makanan apapun akan terasa enak jika kau dalam mode kelaparan tingkat tinggi, dan itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kalau berlatih mengontrol chakra akan se-melelahkan ini T-T

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan kalian hari ini?" Kakashi bertanya sembari memainkan gelas berisi teh nya.

"Kami berdua sudah mencapai setengah dari tinggi pohon kami, '_ttebayo_!" Kataku dengan bangganya. Yeah, Kakashi bilang bahkan seorang Chūnin masih kesusahan melakukannya, maka dari itu aku harusnya bangga, bukan?

"Bagus sekali," Kakashi tersenyum menampakkan _eyesmile_ nya.

"Kalian semua menyedihkan," suara kursi yang ditarik, dan tapak kaki kecil mengikuti. Itu Inari, sudah pasti.

"Inari!" Ibunya, Tsunami, memarahinya. Tapi anak cengeng itu tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Dia terbentur di kepala atau apa?" Tanyaku, mengerutkan dahi menatap kepergian Inari.

"Naruto! Jangan kasar!" Sakura mencoba memukul belakang kepalaku, tapi aku dengan cepat menghindari nya. Kalau saja tidak di meja makan, mungkin aku sudah menendang bokongnya sekarang.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan dia," Tsunami menundukkan kepalanya minta maaf. "Dia selalu seperti itu sejak..."

"Sejak..?" Kakashi bertanya, menekan halus supaya Tsunami melanjutkan perkataannya.

Bukan Tsunami, tapi Tazuna lah yang melanjutkan. Dia bercerita tentang pria bernama Kaiza yang selalu Inari anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri dan bagaimana Gatõ membunuhnya di depan semua orang. Yeah, cerita yang sudah aku tahu.

"Semenjak hari itu, Inari berubah. Dia tak lagi ceria seperti dulu, dan bahkan tak percaya pada konsep pahlawan lagi."

"Kalau begitu dia anak terbodoh yang pernah ada," jawabku dengan refleks. Semua orang menatapku terkejut. "Tidak percaya pada konsep pahlawan dan menganggap itu konyol, itu artinya dia menganggap ibunya sendiri konyol, dan kelahirannya di dunia ini adalah hal yang konyol."

Aku tertawa. Ya, benar benar tertawa karena hal yang ku katakan barusan. Lalu pergi ke ruangan tempat aku dan Sakura berbagi untuk tidur.

Konyol sekali hari ini.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Aku menatap langit di atasku dengan kosong.

Hari hari di lalui dengan berlatih memanjat pohon. Aku sudah hampir mencapai puncak sebenarnya. Tapi memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak karena kelelahan. Sasuke sudah pergi ke rumah Tazuna untuk makan siang, dan aku sedang tidak mood bertemu semua orang karena perkataanku sendiri tadi malam.

Disini, semua terlihat damai. Burung burung berterbangan, nyanyian merdu dari gesekan daun, siulan angin yang saling bersahutan. Menikmati estetika alam di sini membuatku lupa bahwa dunia yang sekarang aku hidupi adalah dunia yang penuh pertumpahan darah secara brutal.

Waktu ternyata berlalu sangat cepat. Perasaan baru kemarin aku terbangun di rumah sakit dan berada di tubuh Naruto, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di negeri Ombak untuk misi C-rank pertama yang berubah menjadi A-rank. Dan pastinya aku akan melihat pembunuhan pertamaku.

Oh, ya? Bagaimana kalau aku mencegah agar Zabuza dan Haku tidak terbunuh. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu menyaksikan pembunuhan.

Ah, tapi Gato harus dibunuh, sih. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan membuat sengsara yang lain setelah negeri Ombak. Ya, jadi tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghentikan ku dari melihat pembunuhan pertama ku di misi ini.

Saat pikiranku kembali ke asal tentang alam, sebuah kepala muncul begitu saja dari atasku. Sepasang mata coklat abu-abu hangat menatapku dengan penasaran. Dan aku memekik kaget.

"Astaga!" Aku cepat cepat bangun dari tidur ku, dan melihat orang yang baru saja muncul di atas kepalaku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku membuatmu terkejut, ya?" Itu Haku, tidak salah lagi. Dia memakai kimono merah muda dengan lingkaran lingkaran di beberapa tempat, dan juga tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang berisi tanaman tanaman yang Aku yakin pasti tanaman herbal.

"Tidak apa apa, aku juga yang terlalu larut dalam pikiranku." Kataku, menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan tersenyum malu kepada laki laki cantik didepanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, nii-san?"

Haku berkedip, lalu kembali tersenyum dan menjawab. "Aku sedang mencari tanaman obat,"

"Biar aku bantu! Aku juga sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa," kataku dengan antusias. Aku ingin bersama Haku selama beberapa saat saja. "Tapi kau harus beritahu aku, ya. Soalnya aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai tanaman obat. Hehehe..."

"Tentu," dia mengangguk dan memberitahu tanaman obat dan bagaimana bentuknya. Setelah aku mengerti, kami berdua mulai memetik tanaman tanaman yang dia butuhkan.

"Sebenarnya buat apa kau mencari tanaman obat sebanyak ini, nii-san?" Aku bertanya, meskipun sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Yeah, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya, itu saja.

"Seorang temanku terluka," jawab Haku, sembari memasukan segenggam tanaman herbal yang baru ia bersihkan dari tanah. "Aku sedang membantu nya untuk sembuh."

"Kau baik sekali mau membantunya,"

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku, tentu saja aku akan membantunya." Jawab Haku sederhana. "Kau punya seseorang yang berharga untukmu?"

Aku berkedip, mencerna apa yang baru saja anak laki laki itu tanyakan. "Seseorang yang berharga?"

"Ya. Jika seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk dilindungi, saat itulah mereka akan menjadi benar benar kuat."

Seseorang yang berharga?

Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada keluarga ku di kehidupan lama ku. Mama, Papa, dan Kakak. Lalu ada sahabat sahabatku yang selalu bersamaku. Ya, mereka semua berharga untukku. Tapi mereka tidak disini. Tidak di kehidupan yang sekarang ku jalani.

Lalu pikiran ku tertuju pada Kakashi, sandaime-jiji, Iruka, dan kedua teammates ku. Mereka adalah orang orang yang berharga bagi Naruto. Tapi bagiku? Entahlah.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Jawabku, masih dengan menerawang. "Tapi nantinya, aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang berharga untukku, kan? Setelah itu, aku pasti akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi mereka semua!"

Ya, aku yakin itu. Karena sekarang aku hidup di dunia ini, bukan lagi di dunia lama ku. Aku harus menjalani dengan benar kehidupan ku disini, menjadi berguna dan akan terus dikenang saat aku mati nanti. Aku menolak untuk menjalani kehidupan biasa seperti dulu.

Lagipula, aku juga memang tidak bisa mendapat kehidupan biasa dengan menjadi Naruto.

Haku berdiri, mengambil keranjang penuh tanaman obat milik nya. "Ya, kau akan menjadi benar benar kuat nantinya."

"Ah, aku lupa bertanya siapa namamu," bagaimana bisa aku lupa tentang hal dasar seperti itu?!

"Namaku Haku," jawabnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Jangan lupakan namaku, ya!" Kataku dengan antusias. "Kelak, namaku akan di kenal di seluruh penjuru dunia sebagai kunoichi hebat sepanjang masa!"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melupakannya." Haku terkekeh, kilatan terhibur ada dalam mata hangat nya. "Terima kasih karena telah membantu ku, semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali di masa depan."

Kita akan. Aku tahu dan dia tidak diragukan lagi tahu juga mengenai hal itu.

"Daah, Haku nii-san!!"

Aku memperhatikan punggung Haku yang semakin mengecil di sana. Rambut panjang nya yang tertiup angin, dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat muda.

Aww, _man_! Aku tidak ingin Haku mati! Dia anak yang baik, dan dia juga masih muda. Lebih muda dari umurku yang sebenarnya juga! Tapi bagaimana aku mencegah kematian nya? Dia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Zabuza. Zabuza adalah segalanya untuk Haku.

"Oi, Vixen!"

Aku menoleh ke atas, dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan ku. "Ng?"

"Kau melupakan makan siang mu," kata Duckbutt itu, tangannya memegang sekotak bekal dan mengarahkannya ke hadapanku.

"_Thanks_, Duckbutt." Aku mengambilnya sembari mendengar jawaban "hn" dari Sasuke.

Aku makan dengan Sasuke yang duduk disebelah ku. Ditemani kesunyian yang nyaman, kami duduk menikmati estetika alam bersama sama. Itu menenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak memiliki teman hanya untuk duduk dan diam, tanpa harus membuat percakapan atau apa.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Aku dan Sasuke melanjutkan latihan kami hingga matahari terbenam, dan bulan dan bintang muncul menggantikannya. Kami sudah sampai di ujung pohon kami masing masing.

"Ayo pulang, Duckbutt!" Sasuke di seberang sana hanya mengangguk.

Latihan hari ini membuat badanku sakit sakit semua. Aku kesulitan untuk bergerak dan berakhir dipapah oleh Sasuke dalam perjalanan ke rumah Tazuna.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Tanya Tazuna, melihat kami dengan dahi mengkerut. "Kalian seperti habis diterjang badai."

"Kami..." aku menarik napas banyak banyak, lalu menghembuskannya kuat. "... sudah sampai ke puncak pohon, '_ttebayo_!"

"Bagus," Kakashi berkata dengan nada bangga. Waw. "Kalian bisa ikut menjaga Tazuna besok."

"Oke..." ya ampun, aku benar benar lelah. "Sasuke, tolong bawa aku kesana. Aku rasa aku akan tumbang jika berdiri lebih lama lagi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melakukan apa yang aku minta barusan. Begitu bokong ku menyentuh kursi, kepalaku langsung jatuh diatas meja. Aku merasa sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh yang lain di meja dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan gelas kosong yang ada di jangkauan ku. Aku benar benar ingin tidur tanpa bermimpi apapun, jadi aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Kenapa..." suara kecil terdengar, dan aku dapat merasakan seisi meja menjadi diam. "Kenapa kalian bekerja keras mati matian sampai seperti itu!? Tidak akan mungkin kalian bisa menang melawan orang orang Gatõ! Tidak peduli se-keren dan sebanyak apa kalian berusaha, yang lemah akan selalu kalah melawan yang kuat!"

Aku menatap datar ke arah Inari yang terus menangis dan berteriak. "Melihat kalian membuatku muak! Melakukan sesuatu tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada negeri ini, kalian hanya berlaku sembrono tanpa tahu apa itu rasa sakit!"

Apa katanya? Tanpa tahu apa itu rasa sakit?

Aku tertawa. Benar benar tertawa lepas sampai aku yakin aku menjadi gila. Ya, bahkan orang orang disekitarku melihat ku dengan shock.

_**Bangsat!**_

"Lalu apa dengan menangis terus seperti itu akan membuat mereka berhenti, begitu!?" Aku bertanya dengan marah, melupakan semua tawa histeris yang baru saja aku keluarkan. "Buka matamu dan bangunlah dari mimpi kecilmu itu! Hanya karena kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, bukan berarti kau menjadi orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini!! Di luar sana bahkan masih banyak yang lebih parah namun tetap berjuang dengan keras! Kau itu masih memiliki Ibu dan Kakek mu! Berhentilah menjadi menyedihkan dan syukuri apa yang kau punya! Kau pikir ayahmu akan senang melihatmu menangis dengan menyedihkan dan memberi punggungmu pada masalah yang terjadi disini!?"

"Naruto! Jangan menjadi kasar seperti itu!"

"Diam!" Aku membentak Sakura, dan tanpa sadar menghancurkan gelas yang ada di tanganku dengan menghantamnya ke meja. Aku tidak menghiraukan ketakutan yang berkilat di mata emerald nya, dan kembali menatap Inari. "Kau tidak percaya pada konsep pahlawan dan menganggap itu konyol, kan!? Lihat ibumu disana! Ibu mu adalah pahlawan karena telah mengandung mu dan mempertaruhkan nyawa nya hanya untuk melahirkanmu! Harusnya kau malu karena telah menghina ibumu seperti itu! Dan jika kau terus menerus berprilaku menyedihkan dan menjadi beban seperti ini..."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat kuat, mengabaikan bau amis yang tercium dari sana. "... maka **matilah**. Hanya itu hal berguna yang dapat kau lakukan."

Aku pergi dari ruang makan setelah melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang selama ini terpendam. Aku tahu apa yang barusan ku katakan adalah hal yang tidak baik, buruk malah, sangat buruk. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan membiarkan anak itu berlaku seolah dia yang paling menderita di dunia ini.

Aku juga kehilangan. Aku kehilangan Mama, dan merasakan sakit selama bertahun tahun karenanya. Ditambah keluarga ku yang merenggang dan seolah menjadi orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu rumah.

Lalu tiba tiba aku bangun di tempat asing dan dikelilingi orang orang yang aku kenal sekaligus asing buatku. Secara tiba tiba tidak dapat lagi bertemu dengan Papa, Kakak dan teman temanku lagi.

Aku menatap ke telapak tanganku yang berdarah. Sebuah bayangan tangan kecil yang memegang pisau datang ke dalam pikiranku. Tangan kecil itu bergetar dan ingin memotong pergelangan nya sendiri. Dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Ini... bukan aku. Aku tak pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri sesakit apapun yang aku rasakan. Ini...!

Naruto. Ini ingatan Naruto. Dia pernah sangat depresi dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

_**'Matilah!'**_

_**'Iblis rubah!'**_

_**'Kau tak pantas untuk hidup!'**_

Aku merasakan rasa sakitnya. Kesedihan. Ketakutan. Depresi. Dia ingin semua berhenti. Tapi mereka tidak melakukannya.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Ini semua terlalu banyak untuk dirasakan oleh anak kecil. Bagaimana orang orang itu bisa menjadi se-gila itu pada nya!?

Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Oksigen. Oksigen. Dimana mereka!?

"Naruto!"

Aku mendengar suara meneriakkan nama nya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Kenapa bernapas menjadi sulit sekali!?

Sepasang tangan kuat mendekapku dari samping. "Tenangkan pikiranmu. Semua baik baik saja, okay?"

Apanya yang baik baik saja!? Semua tidak baik, tahu!

"Bernapas secara perlahan," sebuah tangan mengelus punggungku secara perlahan. "Jangan khawatir, semua pasti akan baik baik saja."

"Ayo, tarik napas mu dan hembuskanlah secara perlahan."

Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, oksigen kembali memenuhi paru-paru ku. Aku mulai dapat berpikir kembali dan mengolah apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku?

Aku melihat ke atas dan mendapati satu mata arang yang gelap menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kashi... sensei?"

Kakashi hanya diam, dan memilih untuk membaringkan ku di futon terdekat. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Aku menurut, dan mencoba menyamankan tubuhku di futon yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa sangat lembut begini.

Kakashi mengambil tangan kanan ku yang penuh dengan darah, dan membersihkannya dengan lembut.

"Sudah sembuh, sensei. Dia sudah mengatasinya." Kataku, mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir.

"Dia?"

"Hm..." aku menguap. Sungguh, lelah sekali. "Si bola bulu oranye berekor sembilan itu."

Mataku terasa memberat dan aku tak lagi dapat melihat Kakashi dengan jelas. Lama kelamaan, kegelapan menyapa dan aku tertidur tanpa bermimpi, seperti yang ku harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.o0o.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, aku lagi dalam dilema nih untuk chapter depan. Menurut kalian, haruskah aku selamatkan nyawa Zabuza sama Haku? Atau biarin aja seperti di canon? Atau aku selamatkan salah satunya aja?**


	9. 08 - Battle On the Bridge

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah saat aku membuka mataku. Oh, Yeah. Jam berapa ini?

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Futon tempat Sakura tidur sudah terlipat rapih di sudut ruangan. Peralatan ninja nya juga tidak ada dalam pandanganku. Dan dengan kesunyian yang terasa, aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi; aku telat bangun.

Gah!

Cepat cepat aku bangun dan bersiap dengan peralatan ninja ku. Mereka semua! Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku!? Sial, sial, sial!?

"Tsunami-nee!" Aku berteriak selagi menuruni tangga. Tsunami sedang di dapur mengurus entah apa itu.

"Ah, Naruto-chan, kau sudah bangun?" Dia tersenyum.

Kenapa semua terus memanggilku dengan suffix 'chan', sih!?

"Kakashi-sensei meminta mu untuk beristirahat saja, kau pasti masih lelah setelah latihan semalam." Katanya.

"Tidak, aku akan menyusul mereka saja," aku cepat cepat memakai sandal ninja ku. "Aku akan meninggalkan kage bunshin ku untuk menjagamu disini, ya, nee-san."

Aku membuat lima lage bunshin untuk ditinggalkan di rumah ini. Gatõ pasti akan menyuruh orang nya untuk menyerang keluarga Tazuna, jadi aku harus bersiap. "Daah, Tsunami-nee!"

Aku melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dengan cepat. Pertarungan di jembatan pasti sudah di mulai. Aku tidak boleh berlama lama disini, aku harus membantu team ku dan mencegah kematian Zabuza dan Haku. Ya, harus!

Saat sampai di dekat jembatan, kekacauan yang menyambut pandanganku. Kabut tebal dimana mana, tapi aku dapat melihat Kakashi-sensei sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza. Tazuna berdiri di belakang Sakura yang sedang dalam mode penjagaan dengan kunai di tangannya. Di tempat lain, aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang telah terjebak di dalam kubah cermin es milik Haku.

Bagus sekali, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kakashi sudah cukup untuk menghadapi Zabuza. Jika aku membantunya, aku mungkin malah akan menjadi beban untuknya. Tentu saja sisanya adalah Sasuke. Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga Tazuna selagi Zabuza dan Haku sudah mendapat lawan.

Aku menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Haku. Cermin cermin itu tidak bisa di lelehkan bahkan dengan jurus Katon milik Sasuke sekalipun. Sasuke tidak bisa menyerang dari dalam, kalau begitu aku harus mencoba dari luar.

Aku melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak ke salah satu cermin. Yang mengejutkan, ledakan dari kertas itu dapat membuat cermin nya retak. "Sasuke! Keluar!"

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang berlari menuju cermin yang ku buat retak barusan dengan kunai yang siap untuk menyerang. Harapanku naik saat dia sudah dekat dan bersiap untuk memukul hancur cermin itu. Tapi secara tiba tiba cermin nya menghilang, Sasuke tetap berlari aku lihat, tapi sebuah tendangan aku rasakan di punggungku dan aku terpental masuk ke dalam kubah cermin cermin itu, menabrak Sasuke dalam proses. Saat aku mencoba keluar, cermin itu sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Sial, sekarang kita berdua yang terjebak disini." Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke depan Sasuke, yang dia terima dan kemudian bangun dengan berpegang pada tanganku.

"Kita harus memikirkan rencana untuk keluar dari sini," kata Sasuke. Mata onyx nya dengan liar melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari titik yang dapat mengeluarkan kami.

"Dengar, aku akan membuat kage bunshin dan mencoba menyerang semua cermin nya," Sasuke melihatku dengan tanda tanya. "Saat dia menyerangku, persiapkan matamu untuk mengamati pergerakannya dengan seksama, baru kita bisa membuat rencana untuk keluar dari sini."

Sasuke diam sejenak melihatku, lalu mengangguk. "Kau lebih pintar dari yang terlihat, dobe. Kenapa menyembunyikan nya selama ini?"

Aku mendengus. Heh, andai saja kau tahu, nak.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Belasan copy Naruto langsung terbang menuju masing masing cermin. Haku dengan cepat menyerang mereka semua hingga menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Disamping ku, Sasuke menajamkan matanya dalam pergerakan Haku.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi dia masih terlalu cepat." Sasuke mendesis, matanya menusuk tajam ke arah Haku.

"Kita bisa coba lagi," kataku, membuat handsign menyilang.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini," suara Haku bergema dalam penjara cermin es ini. "Itu adalah usaha yang sia sia"

Puluhan senbon melayang dengan akurasi tinggi menuju kearah ku dan Sasuke. Aku menarik kunai dari holster di pahaku, dan mulai menangkis sebanyak mungkin dari tubuhku. Meskipun banyak yang dapat aku tangkis, senbon senbon itu mengenai beberapa titik di tubuhku, membuatku susah untuk bergerak.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di sampingku, senbon telah banyak tertancap di tubuhnya, baik dari serangan barusan maupun serangan sebelum aku datang.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Oh, ayolah. Jika dia tumbang, aku tak yakin bisa menghadapi Haku seorang diri.

"Aku... tidak apa apa." Kepala Sasuke terangkat, dan aku melihat hal yang selalu menjadi ciri khas klan nya terpampang di matanya.

Sharingan.

"Sasuke, matamu..."

Sasuke membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh matanya. "Aku telah membangkitkan nya,"

Bagus. Dengan sharingan, membaca pergerakan Haku dapat dilakukan dengan lebih mudah.

"Jadi, kau juga memiliki kekkei genkai, sama seperi ku." Kembali, suara Haku menggema. "Kau juga pasti akan melalui hal yang sulit karena itu."

"Sasuke, ayo lakukan sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan mata cantik mu itu." Aku membuat kage bunshin dan kembali menyerang satu persatu dari cermin cermin menyebalkan ini.

Semua berakhir sama saja, aku mengeluarkan kage bunshin dan Haku akan menyerang nya. Memori dari semua bunshin ku datang membanjiri, dan kalian tahu? _It's hurts like hell_!

Aku dan Sasuke berdiri saling memunggungi. "Bagaimana?"

Sasuke melirik ke arahku, "dapat. Tapi aku butuh kau untuk kembali menggunakan kage bunshin mu. Apa kau masih bisa?"

"Aku masih punya chakra," aku mengangguk. Yeah, semoga saja masih cukup dan tidak membuatku mati karena kehabisan chakra.

"Bagus. Ayo kita mulai."

Belasan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berpencar ke seluruh kubah untuk menciptakan celah. Haku mulai bergerak, dan dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menghembuskan napas api nya. Haku berhasil menghindar, aku dapat melihat kaki kirinya yang terkena luka bakar.

"Harus ku akui, kerja sama team kalian benar benar hebat." Kata Haku dari salah satu cermin yang berada di sebelah kiri ku. "Kalian mulai bisa membaca pergerakan ku."

"Kau sudah mendengar apa yang ku katakan minggu lalu, kan?" Aku menyeringai. "Kami akan menjadi team yang kehebatannya saja melampaui tiga sannin legendaris."

Aku memang berencana akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan itu.

"Sepertinya, aku memang harus membunuh kalian."

Ah, dia mulai serius berarti.

Seluruh kubah kini di penuhi kembali dengan bayangan Haku. Dan di detik berikutnya, senbon senbon terbang secara brutal mengenai kami berdua. Sungguh, itu benar benar sakit. Aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan jari jari di tangan kanan ku, dan perasaan itu menyebalkan!

Aku jatuh berlutut, kedua kaki ku terlalu terluka untuk dapat menopang beban tubuhku lagi.

"Dobe! Bangun!" Sasuke memanggil dengan cemas di belakangku. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat ini!"

Ugh, tidak kuat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Sasuke secara tiba tiba muncul di hadapanku. Setetes darah jatuh ke punggung tanganku, aku melihat keatas, dan yang ku lihat membuatku membeku.

Sasuke, dengan punggung di penuhi senbon, darah yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mulutnya, dan juga kelopak mata yang sayu. Dia melindungiku dari serangan Haku. Dia mengambilnya.

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh ke depan dan aku langsung menangkapnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

"Sasuke..."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mati. Haku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh kami. Jadi Sasuke pasti tidak mati.

"Jangan mati... Vixen." Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan kedua manik merah dengan tomoe dari dunia.

Dia tidak bernapas. Detak jantungnya tidak ada.

_Tidaktidaktidak!_

Tapi ini Haku. Dia tidak mau membunuh kami, dia tidak pernah mengincar titik vital kami. Ya, jadi Sasuke pasti belum mati.

"Dia... untuk melindungi orang yang dia sayang, dia tetap berdiri meskipun tahu akan mati. Dia adalah Shinobi yang patut di hormati."

Tapi... aku sudah merubahnya. Aku merubah jalan cerita. Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke berbeda dengan pertarungan Sasuke dan aku. Serangan Haku pun tidak sama. Luka kami tidak sama. Dan mungkin... keinginan Haku juga tidak sama.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau melihat kematian seorang teman?"

Apa... Sasuke benar benar mati? Karena ku?

_Tidakmungkinsepertiitu! Diatidakmati, _**diatidakmati!**

Dia mati. Sasuke mati. Dan itu salahku. Kami tidak akan menjadi generasi sannin yang selanjutnya. Semua karena ku.

"Ini adalah jalan dari seorang Shinobi."

Pandanganku mengabur, dan kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak. Sesuatu dari dalam diriku mendesak untuk keluar.

Rasanya sakit. Aku ingin melepaskan semuanya. Hilangkan perasaan ini. Hilangkan rasa sakit ini. Tolong keluarkan semuanya dari tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

"_Jangan_."

Aku berteriak. Sesuatu itu tidak mau keluar, tapi sesuatu yang lain meledak dari dalam tubuhku. Sesuatu yang lain itu menari nari dibelakang tubuhku, dan memecahkan semua cermin es yang mengelilingi kami.

Haku keluar dari pecahan cermin nya. Aku harus menangkapnya. Aku harus mempertanyakan kenapa dia membunuh Sasuke. Kenapa!? KENAPA!?

Sesuatu yang lain itu menangkap Haku, mengelilingi tubuh anak laki laki itu, dan menjeratnya dengan kuat. Aku langsung menghantamkan tinju ku ke topeng sialan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, hingga topeng itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kenapa..." Haku menatapku saat suaraku keluar. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Haku-nii!? Kenapa!?"

Kenapa!? Harusnya kau bisa mencari solusi lain untuk mencari finansial untuk merencanakan kudeta! Kenapa kau malah mengikuti perintah bejat tak ber-estetika ini!?

"Zabuza-sama adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, dialah yang memberikan ku alasan untuk hidup." Haku menjawab, dia tersenyum lembut. "Tapi sekarang kau telah mencuri alasan itu."

"Alasan untuk hidup datang dari diri sendiri, bukan di beri oleh orang lain!" Aku berteriak marah.

Anak ini... benar benar bodoh!

"Karena darah ini..." Haku menyapu darah yang ada di wajahnya. "Karena darah ini, ayahku mencoba untuk membunuh ku dan ibu."

Nafasku tercekat, dan air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana cerita masa kecil Haku. Itu menyakitkan, seorang anak kecil harusnya tidak menerima perlakuan seperti itu, meskipun dia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat berbahaya.

"Negeri Air telah mengalami banyak perang sipil, dan mereka yang memiliki Kekkei genkai sangat dibenci."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. "Ya, aku sangat tahu akan hal itu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Karena desa Kiri dan desa Kumo lah klan ku dan tempat tinggal mereka kini rata dengan tanah," jawabku dengan datar, mengingat kembali cerita tentang kejatuhan desa Uzushio. "Hanya karena kami diberkati dengan kemampuan fūinjutsu yang hebat dan juga kekkei genkai yang bahkan dapat menahan bijū sekalipun, mereka menghancurkan semuanya. Sekarang bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah masih ada Uzumaki diluar sana atau hanya aku yang tersisa didunia ini."

"Kita sama kalau begitu," Haku berbisik, matanya menerawang ke tanah. "Naruto-san, bunuh aku."

Pasti. Dia pasti akan meminta itu. Dasar anak bodoh.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau begitu bodoh sampai tak tahu ingin apa selain mati," jawabku retoris. "Kau masih bisa hidup untukmu sendiri! Kau tidak perlu mati hanya karena tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Kenapa kau bisa sampai tidak ber-estetika begini!"

"Shinobi hanyalah sebuah senjata, dan aku telah gagal menjadi senjata itu. Zabuza-sama—"

"—akan lebih senang lagi kalau kau tetap hidup karena kau lebih berguna saat hidup daripada mati!" Aku memotongnya dengan kasar.

Lalu suara itu terdengar. Kicauan burung. Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan. Itu suara Chidori.

Haku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan kabut yang semakin menipis, kami dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dari asal suara.

Zabuza, dengan ditahan oleh semua ninken ninken lucu Kakashi, berhadapan dengan Kakashi yang tangannya berkilat kilat karena jurus Chidori milik nya. Mata Haku melebar, dia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Naruto! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus segera kesana!"

Maaf, Haku. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Zabuza-sama!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Haku, Kakashi menusukkan Chidori miliknya tepat ke jantung Zabuza. Mata Haku melebar karenanya, dan di detik berikutnya dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Aku baru saja menyaksikan pembunuhan. Wah.

"Sepertinya pertarungan telah usai, ya? Untung sekali mereka berdua mati." Kata sebuah suara dengan sangat menjengkelkan.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati pria tua cebol tak ber-estetika berdiri didepan rombongan preman. Ah, jadi Gatõ akhirnya muncul.

"Iblis dari Negeri Kabut apanya, dia hanyalah Iblis lucu yang menyedihkan." Katanya, menatap mayat Zabuza dengan pandangan mengejek. Lalu pria cebol itu beralih menatap Haku yang pingsan di hadapanku. "Ah, anak itu juga mati, ya? Syukurlah, anak yang berprilaku kurang ajar seperti nya memang pantas—"

Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku menjerat lehernya, dan jeratan itu dengan mudah menyeretnya ke hadapanku. Aku melepas kacamata hitam konyol yang dia pakai, dan menikmati ketakutan yang menari nari di kedua mata jeleknya.

"Kau seharusnya menutup mulut kotor mu itu, pak tua," kataku dengan nada semanis mungkin. Aku mengambil kunai dari kantung yang ada di pinggang belakangku, dan menggoreskan ujungnya pada kulit wajah jelek nya.

"Kau adalah bajingan menyebalkan yang membuatku ingin muntah," ketakutan nya semakin besar ketika aku meletakan ujung kunai pada lehernya, tepat di urat nadi nya. "Kau sebaiknya membusuk di neraka."

Darah terciprat mengenai wajahku saat lehernya ku iris. Dia terjatuh, dan aku melepas jeratan yang memegang lehernya.

Bukan hanya menyaksikan pembunuhan didepan mataku, hari ini aku juga melakukannya. Wah.

Rasa lelah tiba tiba datang membanjiri. Kelopak mataku terasa sangat berat, dan kepalaku pening sekali. Hal terakhir yang ku lihat sebelum jatuh pingsan adalah wajah Haku yang basah karena air mata.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Suara ombak yang menyapu pasir dan didampingi dengan kicauan burung laut yang terasa tak jauh. Dua hal itu adalah hal yang aku dengar saat bangun dari tidur ku. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan di hadapkan oleh langit langit kayu yang familiar belakangan ini. Aku mencoba bangkit perlahan dan duduk dengan perjuangan.

Aku kembali ke ruangan tempat dimana aku berbagi dengan Sakura di rumah Tazuna. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke sini? Apa pertarungan di jembatan sudah berakhir?

"Sudah sadar, hm?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping futon tempatku tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku melihat ke arah Kakashi, lalu menatap kosong kedua tanganku. "Entahlah,"

"Untuk seorang Genin yang baru saja membunuh untuk pertama kalinya, kau terlihat cukup baik."

Ah, ya, aku ingat. Aku lah yang membunuh si lintah menjijikan itu, kan? Lumayan sekali. Aku tidak mengira aku bisa melakukannya. Bahkan aku menikmati ketakutan yang ada di mata pak tua cebol itu.

"Dimana Sasuke? Sakura?" Tanyaku, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran ku dari memori bagaimana aku memot— oke, aku harus berhenti.

"Mereka baik baik saja. Sakura sedang membantu Tsunami memasak makan siang, sedangkan Sasuke menemani Tazuna."

Ah, mereka aman. Dan Sasuke... dia masih hidup. Dia tidak mati. Kami masih bisa mewujudkan rencana kami dimasa depan nanti.

"Dan... Haku?" Aku ingat aku menjeratnya dengan... entah apalah itu. Jadi anak bodoh itu tidak melompat ke depan Zabuza dan melindunginya dari Chidori Kakashi.

"Dia sudah diamankan." Hanya itu jawaban dari Kakashi. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud dengan 'diamankan' itu.

Keheningan menyapa setelahnya dan Pikiranku kembali pada pertarungan di jembatan.

Aku masih ingat rasa sakit karena luka luka dari senbon milik Haku, rasa lelah karena terus menerus menggunakan kage bunshin, dan mati rasa karena senbon yang menancap di beberapa titik tubuhku.

Lalu rasa frustasi, kemarahan dan ketakutan. Apalagi saat melihat Sasuke yang jatuh tidak bergerak, tidak bernapas, dengan luka luka dan juga darah. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan teman karena aku yang lemah. Lalu rasa sakit karena kehilangan, dan sesuatu yang ingin ku keluarkan.

Dunia ini... tidak lagi se-keren yang aku lihat dulu. Dunia ini begitu brutal. Dengan pertumpahan darah hampir setiap harinya. Kenapa aku harus di taruh disini?

"Naruto..."

"Hm?" Aku kembali melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Haku saat pertarungan kalian?"

"Menjeratnya?" Ya. Aku ingat aku menjerat Haku dalam sebuah lilitan yang kuat, dan jeratan itu berasal dari belakang punggungku.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang menjerat Haku?"

Nah, aku tidak tahu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

Kakashi menghela napas perlahan. Mata arang nya lalu menusuk menatap mataku. "Itu adalah rantai chakra, yang keluar dari tubuh mu."

Hah?

"Rantai chakra?"

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Dia bilang rantai chakra? Seperti milik Kushina yang terkenal itu? Seriusan?

"Ya, rantai chakra. Itu adalah salah satu kekkei genkai terkuat yang dimiliki oleh klan Uzumaki." Kakashi tersenyum kecil. "Dan kau telah membangkitkan nya."

Woah...

"Aku punya kekkei genkai..."

Unbelieveable...

"Dan aku membangkitkan nya..."

Yang mana Naruto sendiri saja tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa. Tidakkah itu keren!?

"Aku benar benar keren! Haha!" Aku bersorak gembira. Sangat sangat gembira. "Bukan kau satu satunya yang membangkitkan kekkei genkai disini, Duckbutt! Ha!"

Aku mencoba bangun sekuat tenaga, ingin melakukan selebrasi karena kabar yang baru saja aku dengar. Tapi begitu aku bangun, rasa pusing langsung menusuk ke kepalaku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja sebelum aku menyentuh lantai, sepasang tangan kuat menangkap ku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak banyak berulah dulu, Naruto-chan."

Aku hanya bisa memberikan cengiran pada Kakashi.

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sakura dan Sasuke yang kali ini berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Naruto! Kau sudah sadar!" Kata Sakura dengan antusias begitu mata emerald nya mendarat kepadaku.

"Yeah, tubuhku tidak suka istirahat lama lama," aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dengan santai, lalu beralih menatap Sasuke. "Senang melihatmu masih bernapas, Duckbutt."

Sasuke menyeringai sombong. "Aku bukanlah tipe yang mudah disingkirkan begitu saja, Vixen."

"Seperti kecoa, kan?" Aku tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. Kakashi terkekeh, sementara sakura langsung otomatis berteriak membela 'Sasuke-kun' nya.

Ah, hatiku terasa hangat setelah sekian lama. Mungkin, perlahan aku mulai dapat menerima kehidupanku di dunia ini.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Haku diamankan Kakashi di kamarnya dan Sasuke. Dan Kakashi masih belum tahu ingin melakukan apa pada nya.

Jadi aku meminta izin untuk berbicara pada Haku sebentar. Awalnya Kakashi tidak mau memberi izin, tapi setelah jurus 'keras kepala ala Naruto' yang aku keluarkan, akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkanku.

Saat aku masuk ke kamar, aku langsung mendapati Haku yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tangan dan kakinya diikat, dia duduk memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk, dan kepalanya menunduk sampai dahinya menyentuh lutut. Dia benar benar tidak memiliki sinar kehidupan. Apalagi dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan, dan pakaian kotor dan berdarah.

Aku duduk didepannya, menunggu sampai beberapa menit, namun dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun terhadap kehadiranku.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan. "Maaf karena aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi melindungi nya."

Dia masih tidak bereaksi. Tetap diam di tempat, tidak sekalipun bergerak se-senti. Yang menunjukkan dia masih hidup hanyalah gerak halus naik turun sebagai tanda dia sedang bernapas.

Aku menghela napas. Akan susah untuk melakukan ini.

"Kau tahu? Dulu pernah ada seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan pianis hebat," aku mulai bercerita. "Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik, lembut, dan penuh perhatian padaku. Aku menganggapnya seperti ibuku sendiri, bahkan aku memanggil nya Mama."

Atau, sebenarnya dia memang benar benar ibuku. Ibu yang mengandung, melahirkan, dan membesarkanku sampai mencapai umur 13 sebelum ia wafat. Di kehidupanku yang lalu tentu saja.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Dia yang mengajarkan ku tentang arti sebuah musik, tentang keindahan di setiap nada dan ketukan nya, dan bagaimana cara memainkan piano dengan penuh estetika." Aku berhenti sejenak, membiarkan memori penuh kenangan saat pertama kalinya Mama mengajariku piano menguasai pikiran ku. "Dia mengajariku dengan penuh sabar, sampai akhirnya aku dapat bermain dengan benar. Saat melihat pancaran bangga di kedua matanya, aku merasa sangat bahagia, kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin terus berusaha membuat pancaran itu tetap ada di matanya ketika melihatku. Jadi aku terus bermain piano, sampai sampai aku lupa belajar hingga gagal dalam beberapa tes menjadi Genin."

Aku terkekeh, teringat ketika aku mendapat nilai kecil dalam ulangan hanya karena terus menerus berlatih piano. Kakak marah marah karena hal itu, Papa hanya mengerutkan dahi, sementara Mama menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu selama berjam jam aku mendapat ceramah tentang 'pentingnya sebuah pendidikan' dari kakakku. Dengan beberapa tambahan dari Mama dan Papa. "Dia marah marah, kau tahu? Dia bilang jika aku ingin menggapai mimpiku menjadi Hokage, aku harus belajar dengan sungguh sungguh supaya aku bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat.

"Lalu suatu hari dia pergi. Pergi ke tempat dimana ia tidak bisa kembali lagi. Aku merasa sangat sedih, kau tahu? Sangat depresi, sangat putus asa. Selama ini, dia adalah cahaya dalam kehidupan ku. Tapi secara tiba tiba dia lenyap, dan aku tidak tahu akan apa tanpa dirinya. Aku hampir saja menyerah pada mimpiku.

"Tapi aku sadar, dia pasti akan sedih karena itu. Dia pasti menginginkan ku untuk terus melanjutkan hidup dan menggapai mimpiku, dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang lain, bukan malah menjadi beban. Jadi aku tetap melanjutkan hidup, dengan masih berpegang pada memori-memori indah tentang dia."

Terdengar klise, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Kau bilang, Zabuza lah yang memberikanmu alasan untuk hidup, kan?" Haku tersentak kecil saat mendengar nama itu. Aku mendekat, memeluk tubuh kaku nya, dan berbisik dengan pelan. "Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa seorang wanita bernama Mei Terumi memimpin sebuah pemberontakan di desa Kiri. Orang orang juga mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki kekkei genkai sama seperti mu."

Aku melepas pelukan ku padanya secara perlahan. Kali ini Haku mendongak, mata coklat abu-abu nya berkilat terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. "Teruslah hidup, lanjutkan mimpi dari orang yang kau sayangi. Aku yakin dia pasti akan senang."

Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha. Apa yang akan dia ambil adalah pilihannya sendiri mulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari dibukanya jembatan yang telah jadi, dan hari ini pula team 7 resmi telah menyelesaikan misi dan akan beranjak pulang. Kami ber-empat berdiri di depan gerbang jembatan, berhadap hadapan dengan orang-orang desa.

Inari maju ke depan ku, wajahnya terlihat berusaha keras menahan air mata.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau lakukan saat pertarungan di jembatan lalu, Inari." Kataku, sembari mengacak acak lembut rambut anak cengeng didepanku. "Kerja bagus. Kau anak yang pemberani dan telah menjadi pahlawan bagi desa ini."

Anak itu mendongak. Kali ini air mata telah tumpah ruah membasahi wajah merahnya. "Terima kasih, Naruto nee-chan. Aku janji aku akan terus berusaha melindungi desa ini."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal disana dan disini, team 7 mulai bergerak untuk pulang. Huuh... rasanya aku tak sabar untuk segera sampai di Konoha, mandi air dingin, lalu tidur di kasur ku tersayang. Ah, aku ingat Iruka juga harusnya mentraktir ku di Ichiraku. Tidak sabar lagiiiii~

Setengah dari panjang jembatan telah kami lalui saat tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depan kami. Sakura memekik karena terkejut, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kunai dan jatuh dalam posisi defensif, sementara Kakashi hanya melirik dari balik bukunya.

Itu Haku. Kakashi membebaskannya kemarin dengan alasan bahwa anak laki laki itu tidak memiliki informasi yang menguntungkan Konoha, dia juga tidak berniat melawan mereka.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke mendesis ke Haku.

Haku mengabaikan Sasuke, dan menoleh ke arah Kakashi. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara padanya."

Kakashi diam sebentar, aku dapat melihat mata arang nya mencoba menembus ke mata coklat abu-abu milik Haku, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu mengangguk kecil mengijinkan.

Haku berjalan maju dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat tepat ke wajahnya. Aku baru sadar bahwa tinggi ku hanya mencapai dagu nya. Menyedihkan sekali sih tinggi tubuh Naruto ini.

"Kau benar," kata Haku.

"Tentang?" Aku tidak yakin dia sedang membicarakan yang bagian mana.

"Semuanya," jawab Haku. "Tadinya aku pikir hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi saat Zabuza-sama pergi, tapi kau membuktikan bahwa aku salah. Sekarang, aku akan hidup dan melanjutkan mimpinya."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan nya itu. Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil menyelamatkan satu kehidupan yang berharga!

Haku mengambil tangan kiri ku, dan menaruh sebuah kotak kecil di telapak ku. Aku merasa tak yakin apa itu, tapi Haku malah menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,"

Dan secara tiba-tiba, sepasang bibir menempel pada milik ku sendiri. Dingin dan lembut. Sangat lembut malah. Dan— tunggu, apa!?

Sebelum aku sempat mencerna, Haku telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Tergantikan dengan wajah melongo Sakura, wajah mendengus Sasuke, dan wajah menyeringai Kakashi.

Itu tadi... itu... apa... itu... itu...

"Dia mencium Naruto!"

"Cih,"

"Hmm... sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati lain kali pada orang asing, ne, Naruto-chan?"

...ciuman pertama ku. Dari dua kehidupan.

Hiks, bibirku tidak lagi suci... T-T

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi, Zabuza mati gaess...**

**Aku dapet saran nih dari temanku. Katanya, kalo Zabuza masih hidup, Haku gak akan bisa belajar untuk mencintai diri sendiri, karena semua masih berjalan dengan normal di kehidupannya. Dia gak akan mengalami konfrontasi batin dimana dia mempertanyakan apakah dia harus hidup atau mati saja.**

**Jadi, aku buat Zabuza mati. plus, Haku dapat teraphy no jutsu dari SI!Naruto.**

**Btw, terima kasih untuk Yaahoo atas sarannya ya di chapter sebelumnya. Itu berharga banget buatku. Untuk pair Shikamaru x Naruto? hmm... aku gak pernah baca cerita tentang pair itu, dan aku juga gak bisa bayangin Shikadai ku tersayang menghilang dari muka bumi Narutoverse :")**


	10. 09 - Other's View

Perjalanan pulang ke Konoha ku lalui dengan _mood_ yang sangat-sangat buruk.

Pertama, itu karena Haku mencuri ciuman paling paling pertama ku tanpa izin. Kedua, Kakashi menjadi menyebalkan karena hal itu. Ketiga, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa aku dengan cepat menjadi feminime dan menerima gender ku yang sekarang (padahal aku memang dari dulu adalah seorang perempuan). Dan keempat, Sakura menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari yang biasanya.

Ini semua karena Haku! Karena bocah es itu! Dia mengambil ciuman yang aku jaga untuk pacar pertama ku kelak!

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang bocah es itu, aku jadi ingat tentang kotak yang dia berikan. Saat membukanya, aku menemukan sebuah gelang cantik yang terbuat dari es dan sebuah _note_ kecil. _Note_ itu mengatakan bahwa gelang ini adalah hadiah karena telah menyadarkannya arti hidup yang sebenarnya. _Note_ itu juga mengatakan bahwa gelang ini tidak dapat rusak atau pecah selama Haku masih hidup di dunia ini.

Gelang itu sangat ber-estetika, kalian tahu? Berbentuk rantai yang lancip di kedua sisi nya dengan satu bandul berbentuk kristal es yang ditengahnya terdapat pusaran Uzumaki. Warna es dari gelang itu sangatlah cantik meskipun agak gelap, dan akan bersinar saat aku mengalirkan chakra ke gelang itu. Aww, bocah es itu benar-benar berbakat! Aku tidak pernah tahan jika melihat barang yang sangat ber-estetika jadi aku langsung memakainya di pergelangan tangan kiri ku.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelang ke gerbang Konoha begitu mendengar teriakan lega Sakura. Kami menunjukkan I_D card_ kami dan langsung menuju ke gedung Hokage untuk melaporkan misi. Aku tahu kebiasaan Kakashi yang sering menunda laporan dari kehidupan ku dulu, maka dari itu aku menariknya secara paksa supaya dia tidak menunda-nunda.

"Ah, _team_ 7." Sandaime menyambut dari balik mejanya dengan senyuman. "Kakashi sudah mengirim gulungan berisi apa yang terjadi pada kalian dalam misi. Harus ku akui, hal itu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab dari kalian bertiga."

Aku menelan ludah saat melihat ekspresi sandaime dari tersenyum menjadi sangat sangat datar dan serius.

"Kalian bisa saja menghadapi yang terburuk. Kalian seharusnya mengikuti protokol yang ada, bukannya mengambil keputusan seperti itu."

Aku melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi _nervous_. Kakashi terlihat malas seperti biasa, tapi aku yakin dia merasa sedikit tegang juga dibawah mata superior nya.

"Meski begitu, aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan misi kalian. Aku memberi masing-masing member team 7 libur selama beberapa hari. Kalian bisa pergi dan mengambil pembayaran misi kalian."

Sakura dan Sasuke membungkuk pada sandaime dan keluar dari ruangan. Aku melihat Kakashi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, tetap berdiri dan menatap lurus sandaime didepannya. Ah, pasti ingin melapor 'hal-hal' yang lain.

Aku membungkuk dan dengan cepat menyusul kedua _teammates_ ku.

**»****Kakashi«**

Kakashi menunggu beberapa saat setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

"Aku yakin kau ingin melaporkan misi mu secara keseluruhan," kata sandaime-sama, asap mengepul dari rokoknya.

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu mulai melapor secara rinci tentang apa yang dialami team 7 selama misi di Negeri Ombak. Sandaime-sama mendengarkan dengan seksama, beberapa kali dahi nya berkerut mendengar cerita Kakashi.

Sandaime-sama menghela napas lelah setelah Kakashi selesai berbicara. "Bagaimana informasi seperti ini lolos dari jangkauan ku, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk posisi ini."

"Tolong sandaime-sama, jangan seperti itu," Kakashi sama sekali tidak ingin berada dalam posisi canggung dengan atasannya saat ini.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi diam sebentar, memikirkan bagaimana kata-kata yang harus dia keluarkan untuk memberitahu tentang ini. "Dua orang dari member team 7 membangkitkan _bloodline limit _mereka,"

Sandaime-sama menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dua orang? Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke dengan sharingan, dan Naruto dengan Rantai Chakra." Jawab Kakashi.

Sejenak, sandaime-sama terlihat membeku di tempat duduknya. Matanya menusuk tepat ke mata arang Kakashi. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Positif, sandaime-sama," Kakashi mengangguk. "Saya melihat sendiri bagaimana rantai-rantai chakra itu keluar dari belakang tubuh Naruto saat pertarungan dengan murid Zabuza yang pengguna Hyoton. Rantai-rantai itu meliuk dengan liar dan memecahkan semua cermin es yang mengelilingi mereka."

"Ya, rantai chakra selain untuk pertahanan dapat juga digunakan untuk menyerang," sandaime-sama menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran kursi, lalu terkekeh. "Dia mengambil banyak dari ibunya ternyata."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan, sandaime-sama?" Kakashi bertanya.

Sandaime-sama menatap langsung ke mata arang Kakashi. Dari tatapannya, Kakashi tahu bahwa sandaime mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Cepat atau lambat, Dewan Desa pasti akan tahu tentang informasi ini." Sandaime-sama menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asap. "Dan jika berita tentang seorang anak 12 tahun yang memiliki warna seperti _Yellow Flash_ dan Kekkei genkai Rantai Chakra seperti _Red Habanero_, orang-orang luar desa akan berasumsi. Dan Naruto akan dalam bahaya."

"Tidakkah sebaiknya Naruto diberitahu tentang asal usulnya sebelum terlambat?"

Diamnya sandaime membuat Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya, menahan perasaan kesal yang terbangun di dadanya. "Dia berhak tahu tentang orang tuanya."

"Memang," jawab sandaime. "Tapi ini belum saatnya. Tunggu sampai dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan benar. Apalagi sekarang dia menjadi perempuan, hal yang lebih buruk daripada kematian bisa terjadi padanya."

Kakashi membeku. Apa yang dikatakan sandaime memang benar. Sesuatu yang dilakukan musuh kepada kunoichi dapat lebih mengerikan daripada kepada Shinobi. Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada Naruto. Anak dari Minato-_sensei_. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Untuk saat ini, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Sandaime mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah desa. "Bantu Uchiha Sasuke dengan sharingan nya, dan Naruto dengan Rantai chakra nya. Kau lebih familiar dengan kedua _kekkei genkai_ itu dibandingkan dengan siapapun di desa ini."

Kakashi mengangguk, lalu mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari ruangan setelah membungkuk hormat. Sebelum meraih pintu, Kakashi membalik sedikit kepalanya. "Saya tidak tahu apakah ini penting juga, tapi sepertinya anda harus tahu ini..."

Kakashi mengambil napas dalam. "... Naruto sudah membunuh untuk pertama kali nya, dan korbannya adalah Gatõ."

Kakashi keluar dari ruangan.

**.oOo.**

Uzumaki Naruto.

Di profil nya, dia didefinisikan sebagai anak lak— ekhem, perempuan yang berisik, jahil, dan merupakan idiot di kelasnya. Tapi yang Kakashi lihat hari itu tidak seperti apa yang tertulis. Memang dia masih suka berteriak, tapi hanya itu.

Yang Kakashi lihat hari itu terasa menyakitkan. Saat Naruto adalah anak laki-laki dengan rupa yang sama seperti Minato-_sensei_, itu sudah cukup untuk membangkitkan luka masa lalu. Tapi ketika dia berubah menjadi perempuan (yang konyolnya karena sebuah _jutsu_), dia menjadi dua kali lebih menyakitkan untuk di lihat.

Dengan rambut, wajah, dan sifat yang menyerupai Kushina _nee-san_, dan juga pewarnaan Minato-_sensei_. Bukan lagi bayangan Minato-_sensei_, tetapi perpaduan sempurna dari pasangan suami istri itu. Dan Kakashi tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia sanggup melihat nya.

Di profil nya, Naruto didefinisikan sebagai anak yang tidak bisa diam untuk berpikir sejenak. Saat _bell test_, Kakashi menduga Naruto akan berdiri di depannya, menantang dengan suara kuat. Memang dia melakukannya, tapi tidak secara langsung, melainkan dengan beberapa kage bunshin dan taijutsu yang tidak teratur, tapi mengejutkannya bisa membuat Kakashi terdistraksi walau sejenak.

Dan yang paling tidak terduga adalah, Naruto lah yang memecahkan arti dari tes yang Kakashi berikan. Dialah yang datang dengan rencana dan menyatukan teman-teman satu team nya. Meski rencana itu konyol dan melibatkan prank kekanakan, tapi Kakashi harus mengakui bahwa itu lebih baik. Selama ini, tidak ada satupun dari team Genin yang Kakashi tes melakukan itu.

Di profil nya, Naruto didefinisikan sebagai anak yang ceria dan selalu tertawa. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah manusia. Dengan semua kebencian dari warga desa yang diarahkan kepadanya, Kakashi pikir tidak mungkin dia sama sekali tidak mengalami _mental breakdown_. Dan dugaannya benar.

Saat itu mereka sedang dalam misi untuk membersihkan gedung besar teater. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan _kage bunshin,_ licik seperti rubah. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah grand piano dan memainkannya. Dan kembali mengejutkan Kakashi, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan, instrumen seperti apa yang dia mainkan. Dan itu terdengar indah dalam pendengaran Kakashi.

Dan setelah selesai, dia menangis. Menangis sendirian dengan isak tangis yang membuat patah hati. Lagipula, semua ini juga terlalu banyak untuk diambil satu orang anak kecil. Kakashi mengerti itu.

Di profil nya, Naruto didefinisikan sebagai anak yang kurang dewasa, masih berprilaku seperti anak umur enam tahun. Tapi yang Kakashi lihat saat mereka melawan Zabuza waktu itu berbeda.

Naruto lebih tenang, dapat dengan baik meng-_handle killing intent_ yang luar biasa dari Zabuza. Bahkan, dia dapat membuat Sasuke lebih tenang di tengah-tengah ketakutannya akan _killing intent_ itu.

Kakashi diberitahu, bahwa dia diberikan team yang samasekali tidak memiliki kerjasama. _Fangirl_ ganas merah muda, _emo avanger_, dan juga _prankster_ berisik (jangan lupa dengan penggila estetika bermulut pedas). Mereka bilang, Kakashi mendapat team paling buruk.

Tapi waktu itu, ketika dia terjebak dalam penjara air, team nya menunjukkan kerjasama yang hebat. Mulus sekali. Dan itu semua berkat ide dari Naruto.

Tiga sannin legendaris, katanya? Sakura menjadi Tsunade, Sasuke menjadi Orochimaru, dan Naruto menjadi Jiraiya? Heh, apa itu artinya Kakashi akan menjadi sandaime Hokage?

Di profil nya, Naruto didefinisikan sebagai murid akademi dengan skill yang belepotan. Tapi waktu pertarungan di atas jembatan waktu itu, Kakashi dapat melihat dia menggunakan semua yang dia punya untuk mengalahkan si pengguna Hyoton. Hingga dia dapat membangkitkan _bloodline limit_ Uzumaki, rantai chakra. Yang membuatnya menjadi semakin mirip dengan Kushina _nee-san_. Itu menyakitkan.

Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah, saat Kakashi melihat bagaimana Naruto membunuh untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya kala itu penuh dengan kepuasan, dengan seringai senang yang terpasang di bibirnya. Apa itu salah satu bentuk pelepasan? Pelepasan dari semua emosi nya yang terpendam? Kakashi hanya bisa bersyukur karena segel Kyūbi tidak lepas waktu itu.

_All in all_, Uzumaki Naruto tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dia memang masih berisik, keras kepala, dan sembrono. Tapi dia juga lebih pintar, lebih dewasa, lebih mudah terluka, namun lebih hebat dari apa yang selama ini terlihat.

Apa dia selama ini menahan diri? Atau memang orang-orang saja yang menolak untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam diri Naruto?

Satu hal yang pasti, anak itu telah mengambil perhatian Kakashi.

**»****Sasuke«**

Misi ke Negeri Ombak benar-benar menyita energi Sasuke. Sangat melelahkan, dan menjengkelkan.

Tapi itu semua bernilai memang. Sasuke dapat menghadapi situasi yang membuatnya harus bertarung hidup dan mati, dan dia berhasil menjadi _survivor_. Lalu dia juga membangkitkan sharingan nya. _Kekkei genkai _kebanggaan klan Uchiha. Satu langkah menuju lebih kuat untuk membunuh kakaknya.

"Hey, Duckbutt! Banshee! Tunggu aku!"

Ah, tapi bukan cuma dia yang membangkitkan kekkei genkai. Si Vixen bodoh itu juga. Siapa sangka Uzumaki adalah sebuah klan yang memiliki _kekkei genkai_ yang kuat? Apalagi dengan si _deadlast_ itu sebagai anggota yang satu-satunya Sasuke tahu.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak seperti yang selama ini terlihat.

Bukan cuma merupakan anggota klan dan berhasil membangkitkan _bloodline limit _nya, Naruto juga menunjukkan sedikit kepintaran dalam membuat strategi. Yang mana itu samasekali tidak Sasuke duga datang dari si deadlast berisik sepertinya.

"Hey, Naruto, apa yang kau tahu tentang _kekkei genkai_ klan mu itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang kentara akan penasaran. Sasuke tidak bisa tidak ikut penasaran, meskipun dia menyembunyikan nya dengan baik.

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang _kekkei genkai _ini," Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa rantai chakra dapat menahan apapun dengan kuat, bahkan monster sekalipun. Hal ini sangat cocok untuk membantu seorang Uzumaki dalam fūinjutsu klan kami. Selain itu rantai chakra dapat juga untuk menyerang dan bertahan."

Sedikit, ya? Itu sarkasme atau apa?

Dia tahu cukup banyak tentang rantai chakra. Meskipun pengetahuannya tidak lebih banyak dari Sasuke yang mengetahui tentang sharingan. Tapi itu karena Sasuke memang di besarkan oleh klan nya, sedangkan Naruto hanya hidup seorang diri dari kecil.

"'Fūinjutsu klan'?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Oh, yeah, fūinjutsu klan. Klan Uzumaki terkenal akan fūinjutsu kami yang hebat, meski agak sedikit brutal. Klan kami dapat membuat segel yang bahkan sangat destruktif dan dapat mudah digunakan dalam pertarungan."

Klan Uzumaki terdengar sangat kuat dari cerita Vixen ini. Tapi...

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Klan Uzumaki sebelumnya."

Ya, itu yang Sasuke maksud.

"Nah, waktunya pembelajaran sejarah dari ku untuk kalian." Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto meberikan seringaian. "Coba sebutkan nama Klan yang mendirikan desa Konoha,"

Itu pertanyaan yang mudah.

"Uchiha dan Senju."

"Benar sekali, Banshee." Dia tersenyum. "Tapi apa kalian tahu, ada satu Klan yang membantu Uchiha dan Senju dalam membangun desa? Coba tebak Klan apa."

Dari nada dan senyum yang ditunjukkan Vixen itu, Sasuke tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena kalau iya, kenapa buku sejarah tidak mencatat nya dan guru akademi juga tidak menceritakannya?

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Mungkin, Uchiha," dia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. "Senju dan Uzumaki sudah beraliansi sejak dulu. Sebelum aliansi mereka dengan Uchiha, sebelum desa di bangun, selama masa perang dunia Shinobi pertama. Klan kami dan klan Senju adalah saudara jauh. Dan untuk menambah pengetahuan kalian, istri dari Hasirama-sama itu seorang Uzumaki, '_ttebayo_!"

"Eeh!?" Sakura terkejut. Matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Tapi jika Klan Uzumaki begitu berpengaruh nya, kenapa tidak ada jejak Klan kalian di Konoha? Maksudku, aku hanya tahu satu Uzumaki selama ini dan itu hanyalah kau."

"Itu wajar, karena klan Uzumaki sejatinya tidak berasal dari Negeri Api, tapi dari Negeri Pusaran Air." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Disana, kami mendirikan desa Uzushio yang dipimpin oleh Uzukage. Tapi saat perang dunia Shinobi ke dua, desa Kumo dan Kiri mengadakan aliansi sementara untuk menghancurkan desa kami. Saat bantuan dari Konoha datang, yang tersisa dari desa Uzushio hanyalah puing-puing yang hancur. Beberapa orang yang selamat berpencar ke seluruh negeri dan bersembunyi."

Sasuke hanya diam, mencoba mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang di sebelahnya. Negeri Pusaran Air? Desa Uzushio? Apa semua itu nyata? Darimana Naruto mendapatkan informasi seperti itu?

"Kalian lihat simbol spiral yang ada di belakang rompi Chūnin dan Jõnin?" Naruto menunjuk punggung dari seorang Chūnin yang lewat. "Itu adalah simbol Klan Uzumaki, juga simbol desa Uzushio. Itu ditanam di rompi Jõnin dan Chūnin sebagai simbol aliansi abadi Konoha dan Uzushio meski desa Uzushio tak lagi ada."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

Lebih pintar dari yang terlihat. Membangkitkan _kekkei genkai._ Berasal dari Klan yang berpengaruh meski telah musnah. Dan meng-handle dengan baik pembunuhan pertamanya. Uzumaki Naruto ternyata sedikit lebih hebat dari yang terkira.

Mungkin, Sasuke pikir. Mungkin saja ide menjadi seperti sannin tidaklah buruk untuk nya.

**»»**Sakura**««**

Sakura merasa tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Sakura adalah kunoichi _top_ di kelasnya. Tapi dia tahu jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Sakura bukanlah apa-apa.

Dan sekarang, Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto —si _deadlast_— bahkan lebih baik darinya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura sadar bahwa dia adalah gadis lemah. Selain dari kontrol chakra nya yang sangat bagus, Sakura tidak memiliki kelebihan lain. Dia tidak seperti Sasuke-_kun_ yang jenius, yang bisa melempar kunai dan shuriken dengan akurasi tinggi, yang bisa melakukan jutsu elemen api, yang berasal dari Klan ternama. Dia bahkan tidak seperti Naruto yang memiliki banyak chakra, dan tidak takut meski mengahadapi musuh yang kuat untuk pertama kalinya.

Tidak. Dia tidak seperti mereka. Mereka berdua tampak bersinar, dengan _skill_ yang hebat untuk seorang Genin.

Sakura masih ingat saat pertarungan di jembatan waktu itu, saat dia hanya bisa diam dan menjaga Tazuna-_san_ di tengah kabut tebal. Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto berjuang melawan si _hunter-nin_ palsu itu, di tengah-tengah kubah cermin es yang terbuat dari jutsu. Mereka bahkan sampai membangkitkan _kekkei genkai_ dari Klan mereka masing-masing.

Ya, mereka. Naruto juga punya kekkei genkai dari Klan Uzumaki. Yang mana Sakura baru tahu bahwa nama itu merupakan nama sebuah Klan ninja yang sudah beraliansi dengan Senju sejak dulu. Membuat Sakura sadar, bahwa dia ditempatkan bersama dengan dua anak dari Klan penting Konoha.

Sakura mundur secara perlahan, melihat bagaimana kedua _teammates_ nya berjalan bersama didepannya.

Mereka berdua adalah Genin yang kuat. Apa Sakura bisa menyusul mereka?

Setiap langkah yang diambil entah mengapa terasa begitu berat. Apa mereka akan menunggunya hanya untuk menyusul mereka? Atau mereka hanya akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Hey, apa kalian masih ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu kita melawan Zabuza?" Naruto menatap bergantian pada Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sakura. "Tentang tiga sannin legendaris,"

Ah, tentang itu, ya? Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas salah satu ke-idiot-an teman pirang nya itu.

"Aku serius, '_ttebayo_. Aku ingin kita menjadi team yang kuat seperti mereka," mata biru milik Naruto menajam, menunjukkan sebuah determinasi yang terlalu sering Sakura lihat disana. "Jadi ayo kita mulai bekerjasama dengan baik, ayo mulai saling membantu dan mengerti satu sama lain. Ayo kita menjadi kuat bersama."

Untuk sesaat, sunyi menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sakura tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke-_kun_ mendengus, lalu tersenyum. Meskipun kecil, tapi itu benar-benar sebuah senyuman, yang mana jarang sekali diperlihatkan si Uchiha pada mereka.

Naruto juga, dia tersenyum sangat lebar. Senyuman cerah yang biasanya terpasang pada wajah Naruto yang dulunya laki-laki. Sakura akui itu terlihat manis di wajah perempuan nya.

Dan Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Jika mereka mau menunggu, maka dia akan pastikan untuk tidak membiarkan mereka menunggu lama.

.oOo.

**Cheesy? I know, right!?**

**Bener-bener jujur, aku merasa susah untuk nulis part ini. Beberapa kali aku tulis Sakura sama Sasuke pov dan beberapa kali juga aku hapus. Aku gak bisa menempatkan diri dalam posisi mereka berdua dan apa yang mereka pikir tentang si!Naruto. Jadi maaf banget ini kalo terasa agak gimana gitu. :p**

**Terima kasih ya untuk review nya yaahoo, aku janji bakal baca rekomendasi kamu ;))**

**dan mladshayasestraxx! Sebenernya, aku hampir aja buat Zabuza hidup dan gabung sama geng pemberontakan nya Mei. Tapi aku pikir, kalo Zabuza hidup, terus Suigetsu pakai pedang apa dong :v**


	11. 10 - More Training and Bonding(?)

Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

Berjalan diatas air adalah latihan untuk membentuk sejumlah _chakra_ secara terus-menerus. Untuk berjalan diatas air, kau harus secara terus-menerus melepaskan sejumlah _chakra_ di kakimu ke air dan menyeimbangkannya supaya tubuh mu dapat mengapung. Kontrol _Chakra_ ini lebih susah daripada mempertahankan _chakra_. Latihan ini didesain untuk mengajarimu cara melepas sejumlah _chakra_ secara terus-menerus, yang mana akan diperlukan untuk sebuah _jutsu_.

Cara melakukannya adalah pertama, akumulasikan _chakra_ ke telapak kakimu. Selanjutnya, secara terus-menerus kau lepaskan _chakra_ untuk menyeimbangkan dirimu. Dan, Tadaaa! Jadilah kau mengapung di atas air.

_Fuck it_! Memahami nya secara teori lebih mudah dibandingkan melakukannya! Ini sudah dua jam dan aku masih terus terjatuh di langkah ke sebelas!

Aku meniup poni ku, memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih berjuang menyeimbangkan diri di atas air dari pinggiran sungai. Lalu beralih ke Sakura yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang Medis dibawah pohon.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba mempercepat latihan team 7 dengan memaksa Kakashi melatih kami memanipulasi _chakra_ elemen kami. Tapi Cyclop itu menolak, berkata bahwa kami belum siap untuk itu dan lebih baik untuk melatih hal dasar yang belum selesai terlebih dahulu. Mau tak mau kami menurutinya.

Kami telah bekerja pada kekuatan dan kecepatan di awal-awal menjadi team 7 (meski Sakura tetap harus melanjutkan latihan itu karena, ya, kau tahulah), jadi Kakashi membuat kami fokus terhadap kontrol _chakra_ kami. Membuat kami berlatih berjalan di atas air, tahap selanjutnya setelah berjalan di pohon.

Disamping latihan kontrol _chakra_ kami, Kakashi juga membantu ku dan Sasuke dalam menyesuaikan diri dengan _kekkei genkai_ kami berdua. Agak susah bagiku untuk mempelajarinya karena informasi tentang Rantai Chakra tidak ada di buku manapun di perpustakaan Konoha. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berpegang pada memori milik Kakashi tentang si Rantai Chakra yang sangat terbatas.

Dan, hey! Aku sudah menyelesaikan _Fūinjutsu_ dasar tahap kedua dan telah siap untuk melanjutkan ke tahap ketiga, tahap dimana kau akan belajar memadukan beberapa elemen dan karakter dalam satu segel. Bagian terbaiknya, kau tidak tahu apa efeknya sebelum kau mengaktifkan nya. Wah sekali, kan?

Sasuke telah meningkatkan _Taijutsu_ nya dengan Sharingan. Dia juga mulai tertarik pada _Kenjutsu_ (setelah suatu hari aku tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa Orochimaru pandai berpedang juga) dan meminta Kakashi untuk mengajarinya, yang mana Sasuke malah diberikan kepada Gekko Hayate untuk belajar. Sekarang Duckbutt itu mulai membawa sebuah Wakizashi di punggungnya yang dia dapat dari gudang senjata Uchiha kemana-mana. Bagus juga, sih, tapi membuatku agak khawatir dia semakin terobsesi dengan Orochimaru nantinya.

Sakura berimprovisasi. Kakashi mendaftarkan nya menjadi anggota _internship_ di rumah sakit untuk mewujudkan mimpinya yang baru, menjadi ninja medis yang lebih baik dari Tsunade. Tapi dia juga masih belum mau menerima bahwa dia tidak boleh berada di garis depan, karena itu dia juga ikut meningkatkan _Taijutsu_ nya dan berlatih menggunakan Senbon.

Dia akhirnya mulai menghentikan diet nya, juga mengganti pakaian dan gaya rambut nya. Sekarang Sakura tak lagi memakai gaun merah yang biasa dia pakai. Dia memilih memakai atasan dengan lengan se-siku berwarna merah dengan simbol Haruno di bagian atas lengan kirinya, dan celana pendek hitam dengan ransel medis merah muda yang dia ikat dipinggang. Rambut panjangnya ia kepang dengan pita merah, dan _headband_ konoha nya ia ikat di lengan atas kanan nya. Harus ku akui, Banshee itu cantik.

"Kau tidak akan bisa jika terus mendongkol seperti itu, Naruto-_chan_." Aku melihat ke samping, tempat dimana Kakashi berdiri dengan mata yang terfokus pada buku oranye kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak," aku tidak mendongkol, oke? Hanya berpikir sejenak. "Kapan kau akan mengajari kami menguasai _chakra_ elemen kami?"

"Hm..." Kakashi menggumam. "Kapan, ya..?"

Aku berdecak, mengirim tatapan kesal pada si Cyclop. Benar-benar pemalas. Kenapa sih dia harus menempatkan prilaku itu sebagai topeng nya? Kenapa tidak prilaku ceria penuh determinasi yang menyamai Gai saja? kan, lebih berwarna.

Aku segera bangun dan mencoba sekali lagi latihan berjalan di atas air. Bagiku, yang menerima _chakra_ luar biasa banyak karena aku, ya, Naruto, melepas _chakra_ terus-menerus dalam jumlah yang sedikit adalah hal yang sulit. Apalagi dengan tugas untuk menyeimbangkan nya pada air yang terus bergerak tidak menentu.

Tapi aku tahu aku pasti akan bisa melakukannya. Karena jika si Duckbutt saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?

Ku rasa aku terlalu mendalami peran sebagai Naruto sekarang.

"Kau harus santai dalam mengerjakan nya, Naruto-_chan_. Kau tidak bisa menyeimbangkan chakra yang kau lepas jika kau tegang begitu." Suara Kakashi terdengar dari belakangku. "Kau juga, Sasuke. Konsentrasi lah dan hilangkan dulu semua pikiranmu selain dari latihan."

Jadi duckbutt mengalami kesulitan juga, ya? Seperti yang ku kira. Dia pasti memikirkan cara untuk jadi lebih kuat dengan cepat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat agak cerah dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya aku seperti melihat ada badai disertai petir mengelilingi nya, maka akhir-akhir ini aku hanya melihat ada awan mendung. Itu sedikit perubahan yang baik, kan?

Disaat aku akan melirik ke arah Sasuke, aku merasa kontrol _chakra_ ku terselip dan membuatku jatuh ke air. Oh, ya ampun. Ini sudah ke delapan kalinya aku jatuh ke sungai ini. Untung alirannya tidak begitu deras.

"Hn, _dobe_."

Aku menyorot tajam ke arah si Uchiha. Dia malah menyeringai menyebalkan, membuat kekesalanku memuncak drastis. Aku berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya dan langsung menarik kakinya kebawah, membuatnya ikut tercebur ke sungai. Ha!

Aku dapat mendengar tawa kikik Sakura dari jauh.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Saat ini _team_ 7 sedang berkumpul di _training ground_ tiga seperti biasa. Melanjutkan latihan kami di sela-sela misi D-_rank_ yang menyiksa.

Kami bertiga telah menyelesaikan latihan kontrol _chakra_ kami, aku sudah dapat berlari bebas di atas air sekarang. Sekarang, Kakashi sedang menepati janji untuk melatih kami menguasai elemen _chakra_ kami. Dia sedang menjelaskan cara menggunakan kertas _chakra_ pada kami bertiga, tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya. Kakashi lalu memberi kami masing-masing satu kertas _chakra_ dan menyuruh kami untuk mengalirkan _chakra_ kami ke kertasnya.

Aku melihat Sakura lebih dulu. Dia mengalirkan _chakra_ nya dan kertas itu berubah menjadi remuk seperti tanah dan hilang tersapu angin. Aku selalu penasaran dengan elemen si Banshee dari dulu. Dia adalah ninja medis petarung yang selalu mengandalkan tinjunya. Ku pikir elemen tanah memang cocok untuknya.

"Hmm... kau dapat tanah, Sakura." Kakashi kemudian menyerahkan dua buah gulungan berwarna coklat kepada Sakura. "Kebetulan sekali aku memiliki banyak yang cocok untukmu."

Sasuke adalah yang selanjutnya. Kertas yang dipegang mengkerut begitu dialirkan _chakra_, lalu terbakar dan hangus di detik selanjutnya. Yeah, seperti dugaanku.

"Kau dapat petir sebagai primer dan api sebagai sekunder, Sasuke." Kata Kakashi, memberikan dua gulungan berwarna hijau dan merah pada si Duckbutt. "Klan Uchiha dikenal sebagai Klan pengendali elemen api, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa salah satu diantara klan memiliki elemen lain sebagai elemen primer."

Mereka bertiga lalu menatapku, seakan menunggu sesuatu. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku dan mulai menyalurkan chakra pada kertas nya. Aku sudah tahu sampai ke tulang bahwa elemen _chakra_ Naruto adalah angin, jadi aku tak terlalu kaget saat melihat kertasnya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Angin, Naruto-_chan_, cocok untukmu." Kakashi memberiku dua gulungan berwarna kuning. "Sangat jarang di temui, dan paling sulit untuk di kuasai."

Aku mengibaskan rambutku secara dramatis mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Aku memang se-keren itu."

Sasuke langsung memberiku tatapan skeptis, Sakura langsung mengerutkan dahinya, dan Kakashi hanya menggeleng melihat ku.

"Gulungan itu berisi _jutsu_ dari elemen kalian masing-masing," kata Kakashi. "Baca dan pelajari itu. Aku akan mengoreksi bila ada kesalahan."

Kakashi lalu ber-_sunshin_ ke bawah pohon rindang terdekat, duduk santai dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunia Icha-Icha nya. Sebenarnya aku penasaran sekali dengan cerita dari buku kesayangannya itu, tapi aku belum bisa membelinya karena aku masih 12 tahun (secara teknis). Dan meminjam pada Kakashi sama dengan menghantarkan jiwa mesum nya ke level **BANGGA** karena berhasil menghasut anak-anak untuk tertarik. Aku ingin memutar bola mataku memikirkannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai membaca salah satu gulungan mereka dan aku mengikuti. Gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi padaku adalah _Fūton_: _Daitoppa_ dan _Fūton_: _Teinami_, sama sama _jutsu_ tingkat C. Karena aku sudah sering mendengar tentang _jutsu_ Daitoppa itu dan tahu bagaimana kerjanya, aku memutuskan untuk mempelajari yang _Teinami_ terlebih dahulu.

Ternyata, _jutsu Teinami_ membuat penggunanya dapat mengirimkan gelombang udara yang tajam seperti belati dari kedua tangannya secara diagonal. Yeah, seperti namanya; _Air Wave_.

Cara melakukannya adalah dengan memfokuskan _chakra_ elemen angin mu pada salah satu tangan, salurkan sampai anginnya bergetar sedikit di sekitar lengan bawah dalam gerakan memutar. Lalu gerakan tangan seperti memotong secara diagonal, dan sebuah gelombang angin tak terlihat akan muncul ke arah lawan. Bagian kerennya, _jutsu_ ini tak bisa ditahan. Meski bisa di hindari, sih.

Aku mulai mempelajari segel tangannya saat suara dari belakang mengejutkanku.

"_Doton: Ganseki Ken_*!"

Sebuah kawah tercipta di tempat dimana Sakura menempatkan tinjunya. Aku menganga, sadar bahwa ini akan menjadi awal dimana Sakura akan membuat kekuatan monster nya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia dilatih Tsunade saat sudah menguasai _jutsu_ perusak ini.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura!" Kakashi berkata dengan nada girang. "Aku yakin kau takkan kesulitan dengan _jutsu_ yang satunya."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah karena pujian dari Kakashi. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan menantang yang diberikan Cyclop itu untukku. Sejenak aku beradu pandang dengan Sasuke yang juga baru saja sadar dari keterkejutan. Kami berdua berkomunikasi dalam diam, lalu mengangguk semangat.

Aku takkan kalah dari kedua _teammates_ ku tentu saja.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Aku menyeruput Ramen Ichiraku dengan suka cita, seolah baru saja mengecap makanan yang turun langsung dari Nirwana. Sakura yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng dan mengingatkan untuk makan secara benar dan perlahan. Sementara Sasuke melihatku datar dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

Kami bertiga baru saja selesai latihan dan memutuskan untuk makan bersama, sekalian membuat ikatan yang lebih kuat diantara _team_. Aku langsung menyeret mereka berdua ke Ichiraku untuk mencoba menu baru disana, yang tumben sekali mereka setujui. Huu, tak kusangka memakan Ramen sehabis latihan keras membuat ku sebahagia ini.

"Naruto, cobalah untuk makan secara rapih. Kau itu perempuan!" Sakura mulai memarahi ku lagi.

"Ya, ya, _madame_." Aku mengangguk-angguk. Aku yakin Sakura menangkap ketidak pedulian ku, makanya dia menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

"Dengarkan apa kata Sakura, Vixen. Kau takkan bisa dapat pacar jika berkelakuan barbar seperti itu."

Aku tersedak, dan harus menepuk-nepuk kuat dadaku sebelum minum datang diantar oleh Ayame _nee-chan_. Aku memberi si Uchiha tatapan tak percaya, begitu pun dengan Sakura. Maksudku, ayolah, apa si Duckbutt baru saja menasehati ku untuk mendengarkan Sakura supaya aku bisa dapat pacar? Seriusan!?

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-_kun_!?" Sakura menatap tajam pada si Uchiha-yang-diragukan itu.

Aku juga ikut menatap tajam si bukan-Duckbutt. "Peniru! Katakan dimana Duckbutt Uchiha kami, '_ttebayo_!"

Si Sasuke-yang-memberi-nasehat menatap kami dengan pandangan seolah kami tumbuh dua kepala. "Kalian ini sinting, ya? Pasti kelelahan karena dipaksa Kakashi, kan?"

Nah, nah. Sekarang suaranya seolah dia sedang khawatir. Benar-benar. Siapa dia yang berhasil menyamar menjadi Sasuke?

"Kau tidak mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan bilang seperti itu tentang ku pada Harpy!" Sakura menangis dengan dramatis.

"Buktikan pada kami!" Aku menunjuk si peniru-_broody_-Sasuke. "Buktikan kalau kau Uchiha Sasuke yang kami kenal, '_ttebayo_!"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti itu," dia menampilkan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha yang aku sangat kenal pemiliknya.

"Dia Sasuke," kataku.

Sakura kemudian menatapku, dan aku menatap balik. Kami saling mengirimkan pesan melalui pikiran dan menyusun rencana. Sakura kemudian mengangguk, yang aku ikuti.

Aku memberikan uang bayaran Ramen ku diatas meja kedai dan turun dari tempat duduknya. Sakura mengikuti, lalu kami berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Kami berdiri di sampingnya lalu menjepit lengan si Duckbutt.

"Apa— kalian ini kenapa!?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, Duckbutt. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan, makanya sampai melantur." Jawabku.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kenal beberapa dokter hebat yang sangat tahu tentang _chakra_ meski tak sebaik Tsunade-_sama_."

Aku dan Sakura menyeret Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan protes dari yang bersangkutan. Tidak juga mengacuhkan pandangan aneh yang diberikan Teuchi dan Ayame. Yang penting sekarang adalah Sasuke tidak lagi melantur karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis ku. Aku berkonsentrasi penuh untuk merasakan pergerakan rantai yang ada dibelakang tubuhku.

Kakashi bilang aku harus bisa mengendalikan gerakan rantai yang keluar, dan berapa jumlah yang dibutuhkan, supaya _chakra_ yang terpakai tidak terbuang-buang percuma. Tapi setelah dari misi di Negeri Ombak, mengendalikan Rantai Chakra menjadi susah. Aku bahkan butuh beberapa kali supaya si Rantai bisa keluar dengan benar dari belakang tubuhku. Rasanya sangat sulit dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Saat ini kami sedang di jadwal untuk berlatih secara individu. Kakashi melatihku dengan Rantai Chakra setelah melatih Sakura dengan peningkatan _Taijutsu_ gadis itu, sebelum dia pergi untuk melaksanakan jadwal _internship_ nya di rumah sakit Konoha. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan melatih Sasuke dengan Sharingan nya. Dan jika ada waktu, aku dan Sasuke akan sparring hanya dengan _Taijutsu_.

"Masih liar dan tidak terkendali, Naruto-_chan_." Kakashi berkata dengan berirama.

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan keinginan untuk melancarkan semua Rantai gila ini ke arah si Cyclop. Ya ampun, dulu saja sewaktu pertama kali aku bertemunya secara langsung, aku ingin segera memasukkan nya kedalam karung dan menculik nya untuk diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku merasa bersyukur karena aku tak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku berusaha, '_ttebayo_!" Aku membalas dengan kesal. "Melakukan ini tidak semudah membalik telur dadar di _teflon_!"

"Hmm~"

Aku mengacuhkan suara gumaman Kakashi.

Sebenarnya apa yang memicu keluarnya Rantai Chakra ini dulu, ya? Sasuke? Ku rasa bukan. Lebih tepatnya adalah emosi yang muncul karena Duckbutt itu. Saat mengetahui jantungnya tidak berdetak, saat berpikir bahwa aku sudah mengacaukan _timeline_, saat aku mengira bahwa semua sudah terlambat, saat aku menyadari bahwa mungkin saja aku menghapus salah satu tokoh utama didunia ini.

Ya. Waktu itu semua terasa mengerikan bercampur aduk, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali beberapa diantaranya. Takut. Marah. Sedih. Kecewa. Determinasi. Dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling kuat.

Apa itu kuncinya? Ketetapan hati? Tekad yang bulat?

Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan misi di Negeri Ombak begitu sampai di Konoha. Semua melayang ke pikiran ku yang terdalam saat aku berpetualang kembali di desa ini bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi. Menjadi Naruto.

Hatiku terasa jatuh tiba-tiba.

Aku adalah Naruto. Tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, yang punya beban tanggung jawab besar untuk membawa perdamaian dunia Shinobi. Dan juga, kunci-kunci permasalahan dunia brutal ini kebanyakan memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto. Semua masalah yang mengancam nyawa, pasti tertarik ke arah Naruto.

Napasku tersentak. Sadar akan satu hal.

Yang membuat Naruto mati-matian berlatih menjadi kuat adalah karena ancaman-ancaman itu membahayakan orang-orang terdekatnya. Jika dia tidak bisa mengatasi itu semua, maka orang-orang gila itu akan mengimbaskan semua pada orang-orang yang peduli pada Naruto. Dan mengingat seberapa kuat mereka, semua pasti akan langsung terhapus habis.

Apa aku akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi?

Semua menjadi baik ketika Naruto ada. Tapi sekarang aku malah mengambil alih perannya. Dan sekarang semua tanggung jawab akan ada di bahuku. Apakah aku sanggup melakukannya?

Lututku melemas seketika, hingga aku terjatuh di atas tanah berumput ini.

Ketika aku memikirkannya lagi, semua menjadi sangat serius disini. Dunia ini sedang menuju kehancuran beberapa tahun lagi, dan seseorang harus mencegahnya. Tapi apakah aku bisa?

Aku tahu jika mengikuti plot yang selalu ku tonton berulang-ulang, maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, apakah aku akan setega itu membiarkan orang-orang baik mati karenanya? Sandaime-_jiji_, Itachi, Neji, ayahnya Shikamaru dan Ino, apakah aku tega membiarkan semua orang itu mati? Dan bagaimana dengan orang-orang lain yang mengikuti perang dunia Shinobi ke empat nanti? Apakah aku tega membiarkan mereka mati meninggalkan entah-siapa yang sedang menunggu mereka pulang? Hanya demi kedamaian dan kejayaan ketika aku tahu kunci permasalahan dan mungkin saja bisa mencegahnya?

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh, melihat wajah ber-_masker_ Kakashi.

Orang ini, dia pernah mati sekali di cerita. Tapi dapat hidup kembali karena Naruto yang berbicara dengan Nagato, dan membujuknya untuk percaya bahwa dunia akan dapat mencapai kedamaian.

Jika aku mengikuti _plot_, apakah aku akan tetap bisa melakukan hal yang Naruto lakukan? Apakah aku dapat meyakinkan Nagato tentang perdamaian? Apa yang akan ku katakan padanya? Aku tidak mungkin mengulang semua yang Naruto katakan karena aku tidak mengingat nya secara detail. Heck, aku yakin aku akan melupakan seutuhnya dalam tiga tahun mendatang. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau begitu?

'_Jadilah dirimu sendiri,_'

Menjadi diriku sendiri?

"Tidak apa-apa, 'Kashi-_sensei_. Aku hanya menyadari sesuatu barusan." Aku menjawabnya.

Aku mungkin sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi aku tetaplah aku. Dan itu berarti, semua akan diselesaikan dengan caraku, bukan cara seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto si Ninja Tak Terduga no.1 Konoha'.

"Kau bisa istirahat sebentar jika kelelahan, Naruto."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memberikan senyum terbaikku pada Kakashi. "Tidak. Ayo kita latihan lagi."

Ya. Semua akan diselesaikan dengan cara seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto si Kunoichi Pecinta Estetika Dunia'.

**.**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ganseki Ken**_ **artinya Tinju Batu. Cocok banget buat ****gantiin tinju monster nya Sakura karna dia belum latihan sama Tsunade, kan?**

**Akhirnya ya setelah sekian lama aku update jugaaa! Part ini adalah bagian yang agak penting di cerita To Be Naruto. Dan karna ini lepas dari canon, makanya aku agak kesulitan untuk improvisasi tapi masih mengikuti jalur.**

**Aku suka banget sama momen momen gemay nya team 7 di masa Genin mereka. Apalagi pas mereka berusaha untuk liat muka aslinya Kakashi, dan mereka ngelakuin segala cara untuk itu. Serius lucu banget dan aku suka ****\\(v/v)/**

**Spoiler! Untuk chapter depan, kita udah akan bahas Ujian Chūnin, nih! Siap siap ketemu Gaara, dong!**

**Eh, eh.** **Aku mau promosi sekalian, nih. Aku tau kalo cerita ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. Tapi aku baru aja publish cerita iseng iseng yang aku buat disaat gabut. Coba cek, ya! Judulnya "Different Sides". Cerita tentang Naruto yang time travelling tapi malah nyasar di dimensi dimana dia versi cewek adalah self-insert kayak di To Be Naruto.**

**Okay, Happy Weekend!**


	12. 11 - Greeting, Sand Siblings!

Aku mengetuk-ngetukan pena ke dagu, menatap penuh perhatian ke arah daftar belanjaan yang ada di tanganku.

Hari ini hari kamis, yang itu artinya besok hari jumat, hari yang telah ditetapkan sebagai 'Bonding Day' bagi tim 7 setiap minggunya. Jumat kemarin kami sudah mengacau ditempat Sasuke, dan Jumat ini adalah saatnya tempatku yang dikacaukan. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan mentah makanan, merasa yakin kalau hanya dapur yang disibukkan, apartemen itu masih akan berdiri sampai di penghujung hari.

Jadilah, aku sudah membeli beberapa sayuran dan buah-buahan, daging ayam dan selusin telur, dan bahan bahan lain untuk memanggang kue. Aku yakin Sakura akan dengan senang hati membagi resep Ayam Karaage pedas manis ibunya, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberinya resep Pai Apel Mama.

"Boss, apa masih banyak yang ingin kau beli!?"

Suara rengekan bernada tinggi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat tiga minion yang sedang kesusahan berjalan sembari membawa tas-tas belanjaan di kedua tangan. Jika kalian pikir itu karena paksaanku, maka tolong jauhkan itu dari pikiran kalian karena mereka lah yang memaksa ikut dan membantu membawa belajaan nya.

Tim Konohamaru, tiga anak kecil yang punya _hero worship_ kepada Naruto (atau dalam kasus ini; aku), selalu mengikutiku setiap aku memiliki waktu senggang. Entah itu dalam wujud memata-matai dibawah batu berbentuk kotak, mengajak bermain ninja, atau sekedar mengunjungi untuk menceritakan hari-hari mereka di Akademi.

Aku tidak keberatan, sih. Itu artinya aku punya tiga anak untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan terhadap resep-resep kue dan makanan ku. Sejauh ini mereka belum pernah keracunan, bahkan mereka punya favorit masing-masing (Moegi dengan permen Apel Karamel, Udon dengan kue Jahe, dan Konohamaru dengan Panekuk Vanila).

"Maaf, ya. Tapi aku harus mengambil pesanan di Toko Kue Inaba," aku terkekeh begitu mendengar mereka mengeluh keras-keras. "Begini saja, kalian pergi duluan ke apartemen ku. Saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan tentang apa yang kalian pelajari hari ini di Akademi. Yang berhasil menjawab boleh memilih menu makan siang, _caphice_?"

"_Caphice_!" Mereka menjawab secara serempak. Awal-awal aku menggunakan kata itu, mereka kebingungan. Karena, yeah, tidak ada yang tahu slang dari Italia disekitar sini.

"Kami tunggu, ya, Naruto _nee-chan_!" Kata Moegi sembari berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan lama-lama, boss!" Konohamaru ikut menyahut.

"Iya! Kalian perhatikan jalan kalian, jangan sampai menabrak orang saat aku tidak ada!" Aku menjawab. Tak ada yang mau insiden tabrak-menabrak dengan Kankuro terjadi tanpa ada aku untuk menginterupsi, kan?

"Wah, wah, siapa yang tahu kalau Naruto punya insting keibuan?"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang terkesan malas itu, dan menemukan Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana dan wajah penuh senyuman miring. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya insting keibuan? Kau terkesan, Pineapple?" Aku bertanya, dengan nada main-main.

"Sejujurnya? Itu aneh," katanya ringan, sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau ini kan anak berisik yang suka mengerjai orang. Itu seperti kau sudah berubah."

"Dengan gaya hidup shinobi seperti ini, waktu lima bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk seseorang bisa berubah," jawabku, mengikuti gesturnya. "Atau mungkin, sifat itu memang sudah ada dalam diriku. Dan butuh _jutsu_ gila dari Mizuki untuk memicu nya."

"Dan dalam waktu lima bulan itu juga kau berubah menjadi lebih bijak dan poetik," Shikamaru menggumam, namun masih bisa ku dengar.

"Yeah, yeah, cukup tentangku. Bagaimana dengan tim 10? Maaf, ya, terakhir kali kita bertemu tak berjalan begitu baik." Aku terkekeh, mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

Hari itu tim 7 bertemu dengan tim 10 saat sedang berlari dengan pemberat, hal rutin yang kami lakukan untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh dan kecepatan kami. Saat itu tim 10 sedang belajar berjalan secara vertikal di batang pohon, jadi kupikir kenapa tidak mampir sebentar untuk menyapa? Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sakura juga mungkin merindukan _Frenemy_-nya. Dan Sasuke bisa berlatih berinteraksi dengan manusia selain tim 7 dan Hokage. Itu adalah _win-win situation_!

Tapi ternyata itu bukanlah hal bijak untuk dilakukan.

Dengan mengurangnya tingkat fangirling Sakura, aku kira dia mendingin bersama Ino. Tapi nyatanya tidak, mereka tetap saling terbakar satu sama lain. Dan jika bukan karena si Duckbutt, itu karena _fuckin' teamwork_.

Sejak misi di negeri Ombak, Sakura menjadi penjunjung tinggi kerjasama tim secara ekstrim. Sakura lah yang berinisiatif untuk mengadakan 'Bonding Day' setiap minggunya. Dia bahkan mengusulkan untuk mengadakan acara _Sleepover_ setidaknya sebulan sekali, yang mana itu belum terwujud. Karena hubungan kita belum sampai situ, kata Duckbutt.

Aku tidak yakin dimana pertengkaran mereka dimulai, yang pasti itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari empat menit sampai akhirnya aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggeretnya dari sana. Untung saja mereka tidak sempat menumpahkan darah satu sama lain.

"Itu tidak pernah bisa dihindari. Ino dan Sakura memang gadis yang merepotkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, Shikamaru dan semua keluhannya.

Kami berdua sampai didepan toko Kue Inaba. Aku tanpa ragu masuk kedalam toko, yang anehnya diikuti oleh Shikamaru. Toko kue ini menyajikan kue-kue manis yang kebanyakan berasal dari luar _Elemental Nation_, tempat dimana bahasa inggris dunia ini berasal. Toko ini juga menjual bahan-bahan berkualitas, apalagi bubuk kakao dan matcha nya. Dan yang paling ku suka adalah, keluarga Inaba, pemilik toko, tidak peduli tentang statusku sebagai _jinchūrīkī_ yang ku pegang dan tetap melayaniku dengan ramah. Tidak banyak yang seperti itu di Konoha, makanya aku berlangganan secara permanen di toko ini.

"Selamat datang di toko kami," kata Inaba Ran, anak perempuan keluarga Inaba yang menjaga kounter. Dia tersenyum begitu melihatku. "Hai, Naruto-_chan_, mau mengambil pesanan?"

"Tentu, Ran _nee-san_."

"Sebentar, ya. Aku akan mengambilnya." Setelah itu, dia menghilang dibalik pintu dibelakang kounter.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka mampir ke tempat seperti ini," kata Shikamaru, sembari melihat-lihat kue yang terpajang di etalase.

"Banyak yang tidak kau tahu tentangku," jawabku. "Lagipula, ini bukan pengetahuan umum. Hanya para minion dan tim 7 yang tahu kesukaanku pada estetika makanan manis. Oh, dan kau barusan."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Bel tempat pintu dipasang berbunyi, dan aku tahu pasti ada pelanggan yang masuk. Yang tidak ku duga adalah siapa yang memasukinya.

Dua orang, satu kepala pirang dan satunya coklat. Masing-masing menggendong senjata mereka, kipas raksasa dan boneka. Dan jangan lupakan _headband_ berlambang desa Suna. Mereka Temari dan Kankuro.

Haha, _damn_.

Kankuro dan Temari menjatuhkan pandangan mereka ke arahku, lalu Shikamaru. Dari sudut mataku, aku yakin Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat ini aku sedang memakai pakaian santai ku (_hoodie_ biru muda dengan celana pendek putih), jadi kemungkinan mereka mengira aku adalah warga sipil. Tapi Shikamaru sedang dalam pakaian misinya. Dan meskipun Konoha dan Suna adalah rekan, semua tahu bahwa hubungan itupun sangat tegang. Jadi wajar saja tensi meninggi begitu ninja dari masing-masing desa saling bertemu.

"Selamat siang," aku menyapa, tak tahan dengan tegangnya suasana. "Inaba-_san_ sedang kebelakang, mohon tunggu sebentar, ya."

Oke, entah kenapa aku malah terdengar seperti nona kasir di _supermarket_ dan bukannya orang yang ingin mencoba ramah. Apalagi ketika Temari hanya mengangguk sementara Kankuro tetap melanjutkan sesi tatap-menatap nya bersama Shikamaru.

Astaga, ini _awkward_ sekali. Aku sudah sangat mengantisipasi hari dimana aku akan bertemu _sand siblings_, dan mencoba membentuk skenario dimana aku bisa berteman dengan mereka. Tapi aku tidak menduga bahwa akan seaneh ini bertemu mereka diluar insiden tabrakan dari Konohamaru.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kalian datang ke Konoha?" Aku bertanya, masih belum ingin menyerah untuk membangun hubungan.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya untuk kami," setidaknya kali ini Temari sudi menjawab.

"Hmm, kalian harus berkeliling kalau begitu, ada banyak tempat-tempat bagus disekitar desa kami. Juga toko-toko maupun restoran yang menjual makanan enak, seperti toko ini. Aku bisa mengantar kalau kau mau." Bagus, sekarang aku malah terdengar seperti pemandu wisata.

Saat Temari menaikkan alisnya, aku merasa ingin sekali menggali lubang dan mengubur diriku sendiri disana. Tapi Temari tetap menjawab dengan sopan. "Terima kasih, mungkin akan kami pikirkan nanti."

Oke oke, mari kita ganti topik. "Kau suka makanan dari luar _Elemental Nation_?"

"Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Saat aku melihat makanan-makanan yang terlihat unik dipajangan dekat jendela, aku jadi tertarik untuk mencoba," jawab Temari. "Tapi aku tak tahu harus mulai dari yang mana."

"Aku cukup tahu banyak tentang desert dari luar," aku berkata secara otomatis, dan rasanya aku malu sendiri. Ini terlihat seperti aku punya motif tersendiri untuk terus mengajak nya mengobrol.

"Hm... kau bisa membantuku kalau begitu?"

Pertanyaan itu hampir membuatku tersandung. Awalnya aku tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, tapi begitu aku sadar apa yang dia tanyakan, aku langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati."

Dan itulah bagaimana aku dan Temari mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai makanan ini dan itu, dan Shikamaru dan Kankuro yang saling mengirimkan tatapan listrik sebagai latar belakang. Ketika Ran nee-san muncul, saat itulah tanda bahwa percakapan kami disudahi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," Temari tersenyum. Bukan senyum sopan yang mengatakan 'kau beruntung aku sedang memiliki mood yang bagus', tapi senyuman tulus yang mengatakan 'kau cukup membantu'.

Ini pertanda baik, kan?

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membagi ketertarikan ku terhadap makanan manis," aku melambaikan tangan didepan wajahku, lalu teringat satu hal vital yang belum aku tanyakan. "Eh, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri secara benar. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan temanku ini Nara Shikamaru."

Dibelakangku, Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ah, aku Temari dan ini adikku Kankuro." Kankuro mengangguk juga dibelakang Temari.

"Ku kira ini sudah saat nya kami pergi, ada tiga minion yang sedang menunggu di rumah," kataku, sembari mengambil _paper bag_ di atas kounter, yang langsung diambil oleh Shikamaru. Aku menaikkan alisku kearahnya, sebelum memberi senyuman kearah Temari dan Kankuro. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Temari-_san_, Kankuro-_san_. Terima kasih atas bahan-bahan nya, Ran _nee-san_."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Temari.

Aku dan Shikamaru keluar dari toko dan berjalan beriringan ke arah apartemenku. Dan di perjalanan itu pikiranku mulai bekerja.

Temari dan Kankuro sudah muncul, ini pertanda bahwa ujian Chūnin sudah dekat, dan sama halnya dengan hal vital lain. Apa yang harus ku lakukan tentang ini? Padahal aku sudah mulai menemukan kedamaian dikehidupan ini.

"Aku tidak suka mereka," perkataan Shikamaru barusan membuyarkan pikiranku. "Aura mereka tidak mengenakkan."

Aku langsung tersenyum geli. "Sejak kapan kau bisa merasakan aura orang lain?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau mau menjadi _gentleman_ dan membawa itu sampai ke apartemenku?" Aku menunjuk ke arah _paperbag_ yang ada ditangannya. "Karena kalau iya, kau bisa sekalian mampir untuk makan siang, aku punya es krim matcha untuk makanan penutup. Tapi menu makan siang hanya akan ditentukan oleh salah satu minion, sih."

Shikamaru menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali melihat kedepan. "Merepotkan, tapi baiklah."

**.oOo.**

Hari jumat, dan Bonding Day milik tim 7 berjalan dengan baik. Diawal hari, kami membuat _chocolate truffle_ dan limun untuk dinikmati sampai makan siang tiba. Karena aku tidak memiliki _playstation_ ataupun televisi, kami memutuskan untuk bermain monopoli. Yang mana membuahkan hasil dengan tanah milik Sakura tersebar diseluruh penjuru _Elemental Nation_, Sasuke yang masuk penjara dan masih belum bisa keluar, dan penginapan ku yang hanya tersisa di desa Taki dan desa Hoshi karena bangkrut.

"Permainan bodoh," Sasuke menggeram, masih belum bisa mendapatkan angka kembar untuk keluar dari penjara.

"Bilang saja kau memang tidak bisa main, Duckbutt." Kataku, menyeringai jahil. Sasuke yang kesal langsung melempar dadu ditangannya ke arahku.

"Baiklah, baik," Sakura menginterupsi. "Daripada kalian menjadi semakin ganas, lebih baik kita mulai membuat makan siang."

Seperti yang aku duga, Sakura dengan senang hati membagi resep Karaage ibunya untuk makan siang. Sebagai ganti, aku mengajarinya cara memanggang pai Apel untuk bekal kami memancing nanti.

Ini semua sangat domestik, kalau kupikir. Bagaimana kami jatuh dalam ritme yang sangat familiar, seolah kami sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana aku dan Sakura berkoloborasi dengan epik dalam memasak, dengan konstan saling mengulurkan bahan dan bumbu secara bergantian. Lalu Sasuke, dengan perhatiannya menyiapkan peralatan makan diatas meja dalam diam. Ini aneh, perasaan aneh yang baik. Itu bahkan membuatku lupa masalah yang akan datang sejenak, sampai Kakashi datang dan mengingatkannya.

"Wah, wah, pemandangan apa ini yang kulihat disini..." kata Kakashi, secara tiba-tiba muncul di jendela dapur, dan membuat Sasuke tersedak ayamnya.

"Hai, 'Kashi-_sensei_!" Aku menyapa secara otomatis. "Kau mau ikut makan bersama kami? Kami punya Karaage yang dimasak dengan resep Mebuki-_san_, ada Kiriboshi Daikon yang direbus dengan wortel, dan sup Miso yang berisi Tofu dan Tomat Ceri. Tapi kami tidak punya terung, sih."

Meski berusaha untuk tidak kentara, tapi aku dapat melihat bagaimana mata Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melirik kearah Kakashi, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah maskernya. Itu adalah misteri yang belum bisa mereka pecahkan selama berbulan-bulan. Padahal sudah berbagai cara dilakukan untuk bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik maskernya, tapi semua selalu gagal. Hanya aku yang tidak terlalu berusaha, karena, yea, aku sudah melihat estetika dibalik masker itu. Berulang-ulang kali.

"Hmm, mungkin lain kali saja, ya." Kata Kakashi, membuat bahu Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit turun karena kecewa. "Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk memberi kalian ini."

Tiga kertas diberikan ke Sasuke, yang duduk paling dekat dengan jendela. Duckbutt itu lalu memberikan kepadaku dan Sakura masing-masing satu. Dan apa yang tertulis di kertas itu memukulku lebih keras dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

"Ujian Chūnin?" Suara Sakura terdengar bertanya.

Kakashi menjelaskan sesuatu entah apa itu, tapi aku tidak lagi dapat mendengarkan. Telingaku berdenging, pikiranku hanya dapat tertuju pada dua kata; Ujian Chūnin.

Oh, Tuhan, aku tahu aku sudah mengantisipasinya semenjak bertemu dengan _Sand Siblings_, tapi tetap saja ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Ini cepat sekali! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apaaa!?

Apa aku harus mencegah kematian Sandaime Hokage? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kirim surat? Gila, siapa yang akan percaya pada secercah kertas? Konfrontasi langsung? Itu lebih gila, siapa yang akan menjamin aku tidak akan diserang habis-habisan oleh seorang Yamanaka?

Ada sedikit bagian dari diriku yang ingin membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai _canon_, jadi aku tidak perlu repot dan panik daj khawatir akan kelangsungan semua. Tapi itu sangat egois, kan? Bagaimana bisa aku duduk diam saja seolah tak tahu apa-apa sementara aku bisa mencegahnya?

"Harpy!"

Kepalaku mengangkat mendengar panggilan itu. Tanpa sadar aku terus diam dan menatap kertas secara intens dan sama sekali tak mendengarkan. Terlalu tersesat dalam pikiran.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bilang, kita sudah siap untuk ujian ini," jawab Sakura. "Kau setuju, kan?"

Sudah siap? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Memang, Sakura sudah tak lagi menjadi penggemar fanatik dan lebih serius dalam menjalani karirnya sebagai _Kunoichi_. Memang, Sasuke mengurangi arogan nya dan meningkat pesat dalam _ninjustu_ dan _kenjutsu_. Memang, aku sudah lebih baik dalam segel dan elemen angin ku. Tapi itu cukup?

Kerjasama tim kami membaik, dan kami telah menyelesaikan beberapa misi C-rank dengan mulus karena hal itu. Tapi jika kami ikut ujian ini, maka kami akan mendaratkan kaki ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi. Apa kami sudah siap untuk masuk ke level itu?

Cih, siapa yang berusaha aku bodohi disini?

"Yea, tentu saja. Kita kan calon sanin generasi kedua. Ujian seperti pasti akan bisa kita lewati," kataku, berusaha agar nadaku terdengar ceria dan sombong.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku, dan menatap satu-persatu ekspresi dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum cerah sekali, sangat _excited_ dengan konsep ini. Kakashi memberikan _eyesmile_, tapi aku tak bisa membaca garis bibirnya dibalik masker sialan itu. Sasuke... dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi awalnya, tapi setelah beberapa detik, seringai Uchiha nya tergambar di wajah itu.

Kalau begitu, aku harus mulai membuat rencana, kan?

**.oOo.**

**Halooo, akhirnya aku update juga. Gimana kabar kalian semua dear readers?? aku harap semua baiik.**

**Ini udah lama banget semenjak aku update kan?? Jadi sebagai hadiah, aku akan double update _**


	13. 12 - Of The Plan And The Feel

Kalian bertanya tentang rencana?

Sebenarnya, aku belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Interfere? Heuh, aku ini hanya anak kecil sekarang, yang ada aku akan langsung mati ditempat melawan Orochimaru dan dua zombie Hokage. Satu-satunya pilihan berlogika adalah dengan membuat Jiraiya tinggal sampai final ujian. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Memanipulasi emosi, kupikir...

Aku melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, langit dengan awan yang berarak mengikuti setiap langkahku. Ketika tinggal beberapa atap lagi menuju gedung Hokage, aku berhenti.

Ini adalah rencana yang ingin sekali aku lakukan semenjak aku memproses kenyataan bahwa aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Rencana untuk meminta penjelasan mengapa identitas orang tua ku dirahasiakan dariku sendiri. Itu benar-benar menggerogotiku. Tapi aku selalu menahan karena, yeah, buat apa? Tidak ada gunanya juga dihidupku.

Tapi sekarang aku akan memanfaatkan informasi ini supaya rencanaku berjalan.

Dari awal, aku mulai mengumpulkan hal-hal tentang Minato dan Kushina yang dapat dihubungkan padaku. Sejarah Uzumaki, informasi tentang Uzumaki mana saja yang pernah tinggal di Konoha, foto Minato yang ku robek dari buku perpustakaan, bahkan _bingo book_ lama yang ku pinjam tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi. Dan tadi malam, aku mulai membuat teori yang cukup meyakinkan (semoga saja).

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, memantapkan hati untuk melakukan ini.

"Hey, Sandaime-_jiji_," aku menyapa dari jendela terbuka yang ada disampingnya.

Sandaime menoleh dari tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung diatas mejanya. Senyuman muncul di bibirnya begitu melihatku, layaknya seorang kakek yang melihat cucunya. Ku kira memang begitulah Sandaime melihat Naruto, kan?

"Apa yang membuatmu mengunjungi ku pagi-pagi begini, Naruto-_chan_?" Tanya nya.

Aku memasuki kantornya dan berdiri dihadapan meja kayu itu, berusaha untuk memasang wajah se-_blank_ mungkin, dan menjawab. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, secara privat."

Untuk sesaat, Sandaime menatap lurus ke mataku. Tanpa sadar aku berpikir kemungkinan dia bisa melihat ke pikiranku langsung dan hampir menghindari matanya. Lalu detik berikutnya aku sadar bahwa ini dunia ninja dan bukannya dunia sihir, dan itu artinya tidak ada Legilimens disini. Jadi aku tetap memaksa untuk menatap langsung matanya.

"Baiklah," katanya, melambaikan tangan pada entah siapapun itu untuk memberi privasi. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dan disinilah rencanaku dimulai.

"Semenjak Mizuki mengatakan bahwa Yondaime lah yang telah menyegel Kyūbi dalam diriku, aku terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku? Apa karena aku yatim piatu, makanya aku menjadi kandidat yang pas? Tapi tentu Yondaime tidak sejahat itu, kan?" Aku berhenti sejenak, membiarkan teori pertama untuk meresap. Bukan untuk Sandaime, tetapi untuk diriku sendiri. Karena ini agak kejam, mengucap kalimat menyakitkan padahal aku sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku memulai riset, untuk mencari tahu alasan mengapa status jinchūriki diberikan kepadaku. Aku mencari tahu semua tentang klan ku terlebih dahulu. Ternyata, klan ku adalah klan yang unggul dalam segel. Tapi hanya dengan menggunakan alasan bahwa aku adalah Uzumaki tidaklah cukup kuat, kan? Meski aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di Konoha setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 2." Oke, oke. Tarik napas, hembuskan, ulangi. Aku bisa melakukan ini. "Lalu aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa ayah dan ibuku mau menyerahkanku untuk dijadikan wadah Kyūbi? Apa mereka sebegitu tidak maunya untuk menyimpanku, makanya mereka tanpa segan memberikanku? Sejak itu fokusku berubah. Aku ingin tahu siapa mereka, orang-orang yang telah menyerahkanku untuk dijadikan penjara bagi kyūbi.

"Aku tahu kau selalu mengatakan bahwa dengan mengetahui siapa mereka, itu tidak akan membuat mereka hidup kembali. Tapi aku ingin tahu, dan aku punya segala hak untuk mengetahuinya. Hak itu seharusnya tidak bisa dirampas dariku," sejenak, aku dapat melihat tatapan penuh rasa bersalah di wajah penuh keriput milik Sandaime. "Aku mulai mencari setiap Uzumaki yang pernah hidup di Konoha, dan sejauh ini hanya ada dua yang bisa ku temukan. Uzumaki Mito dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Uzumaki Mito adalah istri dari Shodaime Hokage, jadi otomatis itu langsung keluar dari daftarku. Jadi aku memulai pencarian informasi mengenai Uzumaki Kushina." Aku benar-benar melakukannya, apalagi semenjak aku membangkitkan _kekkei genkai_ itu. Dan demi Tuhan, susah sekali hanya untuk mencarinya. Aku bahkan hampir ingin menerobos masuk ke fasilitas tempat dimana informasi registrasi Ninja berada. "Aku menemukannya, di _Bingo Book_ lama milik 'Kashi-_sensei_. _Bloody Habanero_, mereka menjulukinya. Dia adalah _Kunoichi_ yang hebat, dan memiliki Rantai Chakra sama sepertiku. Meski tak memiliki bukti, aku tahu wanita hebat ini adalah ibuku. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang menarik perhatianku."

Aku mengambil _Bingo book_ milik Kakashi yang ku pinjam tanpa memberitahu dari sakuku. Aku membuka halaman yang menunjukkan informasi tentang Kushina dan menunjukkannya kehadapan Sandaime. "Disini tertulis bahwa dia memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Namikaze Minato, si _Yellow Flash_, Yondaime Hokage, sebagai istrinya."

Sekarang mataku memanas, dan dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada air mata di tengah percakapan ini.

"Tapi tentu itu tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin orang yang menyegel makhluk ini adalah ayahku, kan? Tapi sebanyak apapun aku menyangkalnya, sekeras apapun aku menghindarinya, aku tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan tentang orang tua ku. Apalagi setelah Teuchi-_jiji_ mengkonfirmasi bahwa, ya, wanita berambut merah itu adalah istri dari Yondaime." Suara yang mencurigakannya seperti isakan keluar dari bibirku. Apa aku terlalu mendalami peran? Aku yakin aku tidak mengikutsertakan air mata kedalam rencana ini.

Oke, oke. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan dulu.

"Dan kemudian satu hal memukulku. Oh, aku anaknya Yondaime, pantas saja tidak ada kandidat lain yang lebih cocok daripada aku, anaknya sendiri. Karena Yondaime tidak sejahat itu untuk mengorbankan anak orang lain, kan? Jadi, yeah, wow. Aku sekarang tahu alasan dibalik mengapa akulah yang dijadikan _jinchūrīkī_." Dan datanglah grand final nya. "Tapi satu hal yang sangat ingin ku pertanyakaan adalah, kenapa. kau. merahasiakan. identitas. orang tua. ku?"

Sekarang aku menatap tajam ke arah Sandaime, setajam-tajamnya silet. Menggambarkan semua emosi pada wajah basah karena air mata ini sembari melakukannya.

Sandaime menghela napas, dan kemudian menjawab. "Apa yang dilakukan itu untuk keselamatanmu sendiri. Minato memiliki banyak sekali musuh setelah performa nya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3. Kushina selalu diincar dikarenakan _Kekkei Genkai_ langka Uzumaki yang berhasil dia bangkitkan. Kau seorang _Jinchūrīkī_, Naruto-_chan_. Jika musuh tahu bahwa kau juga merupakan anak dari dua orang hebat itu, maka kau akan menjadi sasaran empuk yang selalu diincar."

Aku mendengus keras-keras. _Well_, itu persis seperti yang ku duga. "Kau tetap bisa memberitahu ku, tahu! Itu tidak seperti aku akan langsung berlari mengelilingi dunia sambil berteriak 'hey! Aku anaknya Yondaime Hokage, si _Yellow Flash_ dan si _Bloody_ Habanero!'. Yada, yada, yada. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, dan itu sama sekali tidak bersetetika."

"Aku tahu, kau baru saja membuktikannya kepadaku," Sandaime berkata dengan nada lembut. Dia lalu merentangkan tangannya kearah ku. "Kemarilah."

Aku tidak berpikir, dan hanya pergi ke pelukannya. Pelukan hangat seorang kakek yang sama sekali tak pernah ku dapat di kehidupanku dulu karena Ayah dari kedua orang tuaku sudah pergi sebelum aku sempat lahir kedunia. Mungkin inilah yang saat ini kubutuhkan, pelukan penenang tanda semua akan baik baik saja.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_chan_. Kau benar, kau punya hak untuk mengetahui tentang orang tua mu dan tak seharusnya hak itu dirampas darimu." Kata Sandaime, sembari mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk posisi ini."

"Kau bisa berikan posisi ini untukku," balasku ringan. "Atau kau bisa berikan kepada 'Kashi-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu untuk menunggu aku dewasa."

"Kau pikir dia mau?"

"Jika kau iming-imingi dengan sepaket buku _series_ terkutuk bernama Icha-icha? Mungkin saja."

"Patut untuk dicoba,"

Yeah, _definitely worth it._

**.oOo.**

_Kunai_

, cek. Shuriken, cek. Alat _fūinjutsu_, cek. Segel Peledak, cek. Segek Pembeku, cek. Segel Lumpur Hisap, cek. Obat-obatan, cek. Makanan untuk tiga orang selama seminggu, cek. Selimut ekstra, cek. Kurasa sudah semua.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, dan aku sudah mempersiapkan bekal untuk ujian _Chūnin_. Sejujurnya aku hanya ingat samar-samar mengenai ujian ini. Aku hanya ingat bahwa Orochimaru akan menyusup untuk menyiapkan invasi bersama desa Suna, dan menggigit Sasuke dalam proses...

Oh!

Oh.

Shit. Aku lupa.

Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini bagaimana ini bagaimana!!!?

Kabur, kabur, kabur. Itu kuncinya. Melihat ada tanda-tanda ular, segera lari. Tapi bagaimana aku meyakinkan dua teman keras kepala ku!!? Sial, sial, sial!

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun, Vixen?"

Aku tersentak, menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di kusennya. _Seriously_? Ada apa dengan Ninja dan jendela? Tapi tunggu, ada hal yang berbeda dari si Duckbutt. Apa...

"Kau memakai pakaian misi baru!?" Aku melongo. Wow.

Sasuke muncul dengan menggunakan kaus turtle neck hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana selutut sama hitamnya. Lambang klan Uchiha tergambar di kedua lengan atasnya. Sebuah _strap_ putih menyilang dari bahu kanan ke sisi kiri dada nya, tempat dimana sebuah Kodachi nya bertengger (dia memutuskan untuk mengganti dari Wakizashi ke Kodachi karena terlalu pendek).

Aku melongo bukan karena terkesan atau apa. Aku hanya tidak percaya dia malah menambah kesan '_gloomy_' dalam gaya berpakaiannya.

"Tidak usah sok kaget, kau juga melakukannya," dia mengedikkan kepalanya kearahku.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, aku juga mengganti pakaianku untuk Ujian _Chūnin_ kali ini. Sebuah jaket oranye tanpa lengan yang bagian kerah, sisi resleting, dan karet di ujung jaket nya berwarna hitam. Aku juga memakai celana pendek warna hitam, dan sarung tangan _fingerless_. Oke, sepertinya Sasuke berhasil menularkan sedikit _gloomy_ nya kepadaku.

"Yea, yea, memang benar sekali, Duckbutt," aku melambaikan tangan didepan wajahku. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kan?"

"Ada digulungan," jawabnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya. "Sesuatu apa?"

"Kau ragu saat Kakashi memberikan formulir pendaftaran ujian _Chūnin_, tapi kau tetap menjawab 'ya' untuk Sakura," ucapnya dengan serius. "Kenapa kau ragu?"

Aku menyegel semua persiapan ku di satu gulungan, sebelum duduk di tempat tidurku, menghadap Sasuke yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ujian _Chūnin_ ini adalah tingkatan yang lebih tinggi lagi, kau tahu," aku berkata, memulai penjelasan. "Aku tahu kemampuan kita telah meningkat semenjak kita lulus, tapi apa itu cukup? Yang mengikuti ujian ini bukan hanya dari dalam Konoha saja, tapi dari berbagai desa lainnya. Dan jangan lupakan angka kematian yang tinggi di dalam ujian ini.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya pada kemampuan tim atau apa. Tapi ku pikir, jika kita telah menjejakkan kaki di level iki, maka kita akan memasukki dunia yang lebih luas lagi. Karena itu kita harus memikirkan ini matang-matang."

"Bukannya itu bagus?" Aku menaikkan alisku pada pertanyaan itu. "Dengab menjejakkan kaki ke dunia yang lebih luas, bukannya itu berarti kita selangkah lebih dekat menuju tujuan kita? Menjadi _Sanin_ generasi kedua?"

Aku hampir saja mengeluarkan tawa pahit. Ya, selangkah lebih dekat dimana kau pergi ke Orochimaru, menjadi lebih obsesif terhadap kekuatan untuk balas dendam, lalu kau menyesal dan menyalahkan Konoha, menjadi buronan seluruh negeri, lalu ingin menjadi Hokage untuk menghancurkan dunia. Hebat sekali.

"Yea, mungkin kau benar." Aku mengambil gulungan ku dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung _Shuriken_ ku.

"Kau masih ragu," kata Sasuke.

"Memang,"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu tak ragu lagi?"

Aku hampir tersandung mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada serius itu. "Kau serius? Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Ya,"

Aku menatap lurus ke arah mata _onyx_ nya. "Jika ada ular raksasa, atau orang aneh yang punya aura seperti ular, kau harus segera lari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Hanya itu?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Yang benar?"

"Meski permintaanmu tak masuk akal sama sekali, aku akan melakukannya," kata 'untukmu' terasa menggantung di udara. Dan mau tak mau aku tersentuh karenanya.

"Terima kasih," aku berkata dengan pelan. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku langsung merasa lega dengan kalimatnya. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau dia ingin mencoba. Sasuke mau melakukan hal yang baginya tak masuk akal, untukku.

Aww... perasaan hangat ini...

"Kenapa kalian saling menatap dalam begitu?" Dan tentu saja, Sakura harus merusak momen lembut ku bersama Sasuke. "Apa aku harus khawatir punya pesaing baru?"

Aku memang dapat merasakan nada bercanda dalam kalimatnya, tapi tentu saja itu membuatku memutar bola mataku. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah punya orang yang ku suka."

Sasuke menatapku datar. "Kau tahu kau tidak punya kesempatan dengan Kakashi, kan?"

"Hey!" Aku berteriak, merasa tersinggung. "Jangan patahkan semangat orang seperti itu! Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun kedepan!"

"Kau benar, Naru, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun kedepan." Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar persetujuan Sakura. "Mungkin kau akan menyukai orang lain, Shikamaru misalnya, dan menikahinya. Atau kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang diluar desa, seperti Haku, dan mengikutinya keluar desa. Siapa yang tahu."

Aku merasa ngeri dengan perkataan Sakura. Aku tahu itu memang benar, tapi kenapa dia harus menyebutkan nama Shikamaru sebagai perumpamaan nya? Dan Haku juga? Aku melempar tatapan tajam kearah Sakura.

"Apa kita serius akan mendiskusikan kehidupan cinta si Vixen sekarang?" Sasuke menginterupsi. "Ada ujian _Chūnin_ yang sedang menunggu kita saat ini."

"Kau benar!"

Urusan cinta ku bisa menunggu kapan-kapan. Sekarang saat nya untuk menghadapi dunia yang lebih brutal untuk ditaklukan.

"Ayo berangkat!"

_Chūnin Exam, here we go_!!

**.oOo.**

**Here's the double!**

**dwii05: Sebenernya, masalah itu udah aku pikirin semenjak aku nulis chapter pertama. Tapi seiring waktu aku lupa, dan itu mempengaruhi karakter SI!Naruto disini, alias dia juga ikut lupa. Kita liat nanti ya apa yang bakal aku buat jadi trigger nya.**

**Yaahoo: aww, thanks dari Sakura untukmu!! Aku awalnya gak merencanakan perubahan yang kayak gini, lho. Tapi akhirnya aku lakuin juga. Dan untuk Sasuke, kita tunggu gimana jalan pikirannya nanti yaa...**

**Saint102: awww, thank you very much... Yes I agree, Naruto-chan is really cute and I wish I could bite him (or her?)**

**KuroNeko2909: makasih yaa, ini update nya untuk mu ;)**

**Makasih ya untuk kalian yang udah sabar nunggu ceritaku****. Love n hugs from vallo 3**


End file.
